Una Leyenda
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Hola! es el fin el fin se acabo ya no sabran de mi no les da felicidad? je bien solo sera pro este fict ya esta aqui el fin de esta leyenda magia y amor n.n locuras totales
1. Reencuentros

Hola bien esta es una historia que hemos creado entre mi amiga jeje he de decir mi hermana Padme Lung n.n actualisare cada semana o semana y media este fict gracias por su atención

* * *

Era de noche aunque por extraño que pareciera una chica de cabellos negros o algo por el estilo estaba sentada en una banqueta mirando el cielo pensando en el...amor vaya siempre se hacia esa pregunta que se sentiría que pasaría si estuviera enamorada y no lo supiera y si alguien la amara y este a ella...dejo escapar un suspiro

-ahh "vaya debo admitirlo el observar la luna me fascina me tranquiliza me hace sentir bien...su resplandor las estrellas el cielo nocturno la obscuridad si eso mas que nada en conjunto es lo que me hechiza"

Pero ella no era la única también en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí un trío de chicos estaba afuera y no por gusto... ellos eran Kai Tala y Bryan

**- oye amiga- se dejo escuchar la voz femenina detrás de la chica... - no me digas que sigues pensando en 'él' u.u... ven vayamos a pasear es una linda noche **

A: que?... pero eh?-definitivamente estaba profundamente entrada en sus cavilaciones que no entendió ni pío de lo que la otra dijo hasta que reflexiono un poco y reparo en la palabra el-el? el quien?

:ahora me vas a decir que no sabes de quien hablo no?...**Vamos aquel 'pequeño' ruso que traes en tu mente desde hace unos años... no le vas a creer a tu amiga Lilit! anda ya y vamos a caminar! - jalándola del brazo la pequeña castaña logra poner de pie a su acompañante arrastrando a una tanto desconcertad como sonrojada amiga... **

A: ahh esta bien si lo admito... pero es que la verdad solo pienso que es mi obsesión mi forma de mantenerme con vida...

L: patrañas tu lo amas solo lo tratas de negar diciendo eso mejor sígueme vamos por aya si?

A: como desees por mi esta bien-dijo tranquilamente-solo dime que estaremos fuera por un muy buen rato mas. Quiero disfrutar esto de poder estar fuera a estas horas como cuando voy a casa de mi hermano...

L: bien, bien aunque me muera de frío seguiremos aquí afuera hasta que se te de tu regalada gana

A: gracias..y adonde me llevas?

**L: mmm... que no hay un parque cerca de aquí? he escuchado que es muy bonito y mejor aun que es de noche! caminemos y me cuentas de tu 'obsesión' - dijo en un tono de burla provocando a la mayor bajar la mirada oh, lo siento... sabes que solo bromeo - palmeo un poco su espalda **

A: pero sabes que con eso es un a de las pocas cosas en las cuales soy vulnerable-dijo seriamente aun mirando el piso mientras la mayor parte de su mente divagaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho otra galaxia

L: oh vamos no te pongas así

Por otra parte los tres rusos se preguntaban por que demonios es que estaban ahí ya ni lo recordaban

T: bien y me pueden decir por que diablos estamos aquí vagando en la

noche como un trío de estúpidos?

K: no lo se por que no se lo preguntas a Bryan? ahorita yo estaría muy bien en mi cuarto dormido probablemente...

**B: ah! y ahora me van a echar la culpa a mi? - dijo graciosamente indignado - **

**K: claro tu fuiste el que reclamo diciendo 'tengo hambre' **

**B: ¬¬ mmm... solo un poco pero en fin uff... **

**T: y entonces a donde vamos? **

**B: bueno pues hay un parque o algo así como sea! ahí debe haber algo de cenar... **

**K: te esta haciendo daño juntarte tanto con Tyson ¬0¬ **

**Ignorando las palabras del bicolor el trío de rusos se dirigió hacia dicho parque... **

A: tengo hambre...

L: hay no vayas a comenzar...-dijo con miedo y resignación-por favor no...

A: es que no es mi culpa si me acuesto muy tarde me da hambre...solo espero traer dinero uú

L: yo espero lo mismo por k no quiero estarte escuchando todo el tiempo diciendo tengo hambre. Mejor dime que es lo que te gusta de el!... así distraes tu mente no?

**- Kai... - susurro Alexandra entre sus fríos labios, quedando pasmada al ver a aquel ángel en frente de ella... **

**- aja! conque así se llama! **

**- ... **

**- Ey! Alex hazme caso - dijo la castaña pasando su mano por el rostro de la mayor - que es lo que... "que guapo" - fijo su vista en el pelilavanda ... **

**T: bien aquí estamos y no hay comida... je! parece que la suerte no esta de nuestro lado ¬¬ **

**K: Vamonos - dijo autoritariamente dando media vuelta... **

**Los tres rusos caminaron por el frío parque encontrándose frente a frente con dos pequeñas chicas...ignorando su presencia pasan de lado suyo... **

**A: Kai... - acaso no la había reconocido? bueno si había pasado mucho tiempo... pero aun le quería. **

**L: Alex - dijo tristemente al ver como su amiga se doblaba sobre si **

A: eres un idiota. Como te atreves a hacer eso? cobarde-dijo tan fríamente que con ello hubiera provocado que cualquiera se rindiera ante sus pies-aun así no puedo dejar de ser cortes y te saludo...

L: que? O.O!

Eso había calado en lo mas profundo de su ser... a Kai le había dolido y mucho, pero que podía hacer? bueno la pregunta es como se atrevió a hacer eso? bueno ya no sabia ni que. Su mirada en el suelo lo hacia ver totalmente diferente y ese semblante pálido realmente desconcertó a sus amigos

B:"como pudo decir eso? hasta a mí me dolió pero quien es ella?"

T: quien eres?

A: soy Alexandra, Aleksy si gustan. Un placer conocerlos-los saludo de beso y susurro muy débilmente- después de tanto oír de ustedes-dijo pensando cuando conoció a Kai-les presento a Lilit mi mejor y mas problemática amiga..

**T: Y como te has atrevido a decirle tal cosa a desconocidos...? **

**K: No - corto Kai - esta bien , fue una grosería la mía... - haciendo que la impresión llegase a sus amigos **

**B: de que hablas chico? **

**L: MUCHO GUSTO! - grito frenética la peque - soy Lilit - e imitando a su amiga saludo a todos de beso **

**L: Y tu como te llamas guapo? - guiño el ojo a Bryan **

**B: O.o eh yo... yo s..soy -totalmente desconcertado quien se creía que era esa chiquilla! **

**T: anda 'guapo' - burlo Tala- habla de una vez je, je... **

**B: Grrr... "ya me las pagaras Yuriy" **

K:"por que no deja de tener esa mirada? por que no es calida como cuando la vi hace unos minutos?"hola te molestaste mucho conmigo?

A: la verdad si-cortante fría directa pero no con deseos de herir-pero que mas da? tu eres así...conmigo-dijo melancólica

L: Oh vamos no me dirás que estas celoso por no tener a nadie-defendió a Bryan-o si?

T: que pero como te atreves? niñita insolente!

B: jaja-con tono conspirador- miren a ese par mejor hay que vigilarlos

L: es cierto que tanto dirán...

T: no lo se que les parece si "hablamos y ponemos atención a lo que dicen?"

L: claro que escucharíamos si se callaran no?

los dos: nnu tienes carácter...

L: nn si ya me lo habían dicho

Con los otros dos chicos se encontraba un Kai completamente desconcertado de la actitud de su amiga

A: eres un fraude-dijo con molestia-"porque siempre haces lo mismo me lastimas entiende cabeza de alcornoque te amo y mira lo que me haces..."

K: que?-dijo totalmente fuera de si y triste-lo siento perdoname por favor...

A: y aquí vamos de nuevo no te creo, deja ya esa estúpida farsa. Como con ellos eras el iceberg inquebrantable?...digo decide tu papel actor...

K: vamos no malinterpretes...-decía realmente dolido-...tanto te molesto?

Por su parte Lilit se dio cuenta de un detalle su amiga tenia hambre y esa chica con hambre solo deseaba frustrar al prójimo

L: tiene hambre...

B: y eso que, no nos interesa sabias?

Lilit también tenia hambre y por eso se dirigía hacia donde Kai y Ale estaban claro esto mas que nada era pretexto pero bueno...u.ú

T : detenla, alguien evite que valla para allá

Bryan la toma del brazo y la detiene

B : acaso eres tonta? no puedes ir hacia allá dejalos solo

----------------------------

K: estas enfadada conmigo?

A: ya no se si actuás o si hablas enserio, decídete de una vez

Estaban platicando seriamente ese par. Habían ocasiones en las que Kai se sentía derrochado por la frialdad, por la hiriente verdad... tan directa con la que Alexandra su amor platónico de toda la vida, su secreto de amor, su razón de ser y vivir, le decía las cosas hasta que de repente sonó el estomago de la chica antes mencionada

K: tienes hambre verdad? uú, con razón estas así de insoportable...

A: oye no me digas eso-dijo con tono de tristeza y bajando la mirada viendo a un costado suyo

K: es que siempre que tienes hambre resultas diciendo cosas desesperantes...

A: pero no es solo eso! sino lo que desde hacia mucho quería decirte-dijo enfadada-realmente me molesta el que siempre desaparezcas, me ignores y me hables y estos momentos sean solo a escondidas! eso me harta...

K:"que hago no quiero que me deje, no quiero seguir así terminare abrazándola o no se algo que no sea que el par de aya observe o si no de plano terminare llorando que se yo..."mira, toma-dice sacando de sus bolsillos un chocolate-se que te gustan mucho... por eso llevo uno conmigo siempre "estúpido hablaste de mas"

A: gracias --y se abalanza a el y lo abraza muy efusivamente. Leda (alegre) le da un beso en la mejilla y después literalmente lo empuja y abre desesperadamente el chocolate y empieza a comerlo con tal deleite que todos ahí quedaron sorprendidos excluyendo a Kai-"aun recuerda lo bien que me hacen sentir los chocolates estos detalles son los que mas amo de el"

K: jajaja

La chica termino el chocolate, al parecer lo había disfrutado mucho, Kai la observaba, pensaba en que esa era la persona que tanto quería, su razón para seguir

K: sabes?

A: que dime Kai?

K: yo también te amo

Kai se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y abrazo a Ale, para luego besarla

los demás quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

K: ya no tiene sentido seguir actuando, no puedo seguir ocultando esto, te amo Alexandra

Alexandra no respondía, no sabia que hacer, no esperaba esto se quedo simplemente en blanco pero eso si... un beso era un beso y ese beso lo había soñado toda su vida, siempre que jugaba verdad o reto o siempre que por azares del destino besaba a alguien imaginaba a Kai haciéndolo y lo disfrutaba mas al regresar a la realidad solo sonreía, y ahora teniendo a Kai junto a ella diciéndole que la amaba, ella solo pudo abrazarse a el y llorar se sentía tan feliz, triste, tan confundida solo se aferraba mas y mas a Kai, este malinterpreto esto pero aun así la abrazo

K:"creo que no debí de decirle nada ahora perderé todo... su amistad, a ella... todo..."-y una lagrima resbalo por su rostro

Con ello todos los ahí presentes se acercaron a ver que sucedía, pero también Kai al reconocer que ella lloraba supo que le tenia mucha confianza y lo quería en sobre manera, pues no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar prefería tragarse todo a eso, pero con el le había concedido ese derecho, y por el momento eso hacia que su mundo derruido volviera a tomar forma

A: Kai te odio... dime es eso cierto? porque te gusta lastimarme?...

K: no me gusta lastimarte, es que yo, yo..-dijo con mucho miedo y timidez no reconocida en el y un color rojo en el rostro-yo de verdad te amo...y desde hace mucho tiempo...

A: en serio?-dijo con una bella sonrisa y mirando a Kai directamente a los ojos aun con lagrimas en el rostro-es de verdad?

K: si, sabes que yo no miento-dijo tratando de concentrarse pues teniéndola tan cerca con una sonrisa dedicada solo a el, teniendo en cuenta lo escasas que estas eran en la chica y tratando de no besarla y llevarla lejos solo con el-y menos a ti u/u

A: te amo...Ya tebya iyublyu...-y lo beso después solo se recostó en su pecho-pero aun así eres malo...

Logrando con esto una sonrisa en el mayor quien solo se dedico a acariciarla y aspirar el aroma tan delicioso, de el cabello de esa chica, a la que tanto amaba

K: mmm..este...yo...

B: vamos Kai di lo que vallas a decir esto ya es muy cursi y me enferma...

K: callate Bryan-dijo tan aterradoramente que todos exceptuando a la chica en brazos temblaron de terror-ahh si... quieres ser mi novia?-dijo aun enfadado por el otro chico

A: Kai-no podía creer que por fin se lo había pedido-si,-asintió-

K: me haces tan feliz, ahora nunca dejare de demostrarte, lo que de veras siento

El chico la beso, todos los demás miraban, no tenían que decir o hacer, aunque talvez, deberían irse y dejarlos solos ¬¬

K: quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

A: me encantaría pero ya es muy tarde y debería de regresar...-bostezo y se abrazo mas a Kai-tengo sueño Kai y tengo frío

K: si?-y mas tardo la chica en decir que tenia frío a que Kai se quitara su chaqueta y se la pusiera y respecto al sueño solo la mantuvo consigo aunque sabia que debía de regresar y el se suponía DEBIA DE ESTAR EN SU MANCION CON SUS amigos que estaban de invitados, pero no afuera abrazando a una chica corrección su chica en medio de un parque a la una o dos de la mañana y que tal si le daba a su madre por revisar si estaban bien? con lo loca que era no lo dudaba y de seguro ella, SU primor, debería de estar en otro lugar...

K: linda quieres que te lleve a tu casa? se supone que ahí deberíamos de estar...

A: -linda se cuestionaba-"ya hasta me trata con mucho mas cariño que antes" si esta bien,"le digo amor o no lo hago?", AMOR

Kai talvez se sonrojo, pero eso ahora no importaba, debía dejar a su chica a su casa, esto era increíble, aun no podía creer que por fin le dijo a Alexandra el amor de su vida, lo que sentía, lo que se guardo por todo este tiempo

K: ven vamos.

La abrazo, no quería que su novia tuviera frío

A: esta bien

Alexandra miro a su novio, y beso esos labios que tanto adoraba, esos labios tan dulces de esa persona que tanto amaba los otros tres se quedaron ahí parados como mentecatos...

T: ey momento no se supone que nosotros dos nos estamos quedando en casa de Kai?y el ya se va...!

B: si!

L: oye momento a donde la va a llevar? se supone que nosotras estamos en un campamento!

T/B: que? y quieres decir que se le olvido?y a ti también?

L: nnu si

Con Kai las cosas iban muy bien el la abrazaba besaba su cabello y seguían caminando como si nada hasta que...

K: ellos

A: Lilit

A/K: como lo pude olvidar? jaja

Ambos se devolvieron, reían, ellos se habían olvidado de los demás, lo que les había pasado los había dejado así talvez. Cuando llegaron donde los demás estaban, Kai aun seguía abrazando a la chica y besando su cabello

L: acaso olvidaste que estábamos en un campamento?

A: campamento? si lo olvide, es que todo esto... lo siento?

T/B: y acaso tu también olvidaste que estábamos quedándonos en tu casa?

K: lo siento

T: esta bien que ahora tengas novia y todo eso espero somos tus amigos!

K: lo siento, ya se los dije ¬¬ y de todas formas tienen pies para llegar caminando o no?-dijo en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados-y es cierto lo que dicen, pero creo que ella es primordial...uú

T: ahh como sea, pero aun así debemos de regresar y ellas también deberían de hacerlo o no?

L: de hecho si, y si llegaran a hacer inspección y no nos encontraran ahí o por los alrededores. CERCA pues nos castigaran y nos harán hacer cosas que no deseo pensar...

A: cierto olvidaba ese pequeño detalle-dijo muy seria-pero ya nos las arreglaremos... no se podemos decir que como la ves pasada tu fuiste a buscarme...tu sabes...

L: si creo que eso nos ayudara esta ocasión también

K:"por que no quiere decirlo? porque no me lo quiere decir?" uú

B: si, si, si mucha platica y poca acción muévanse...

Y así comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar o casi llegar al famoso campamento pero para esto Lilit ya estaba my cansada y no podía caminar mas

todos:¬¬

A: vamos muy lento... tenemos que movernos aparte de todo nosotras tenemos que estar listas totalmente a las 6:30 para comenzar todas las actividades y creo que son como las dos de la mañana...

Y comienza a caminar a una gran velocidad a la cual a duras penas y podían seguir...por lo cual Lilit se había quedado atrás y Bryan aunque era supuestamente un desalmado se había quedado con ella

B: vamos apurate que ya nos dejaron...

L: sigues aquí conmigo? creí que ya te habías ido...

B: no, no me fui heme aquí no soy un holograma, apurate!

L: no puedo estoy muy cansada...han sido muy largas caminatas...

B: o.O? si como sea ven-y la carga-ahora si vamonos rápido...

L: gracias-y le da un beso en la mejilla- n/n

T: "parece que de aquí saldrá otra nueva pareja, lastima yo me quede solo u.u, siento como si estuviera aislado, no puedo interrumpir entre ninguna de esas dos parejas, u.u que solo me siento"

Ale y Kai seguían caminando adelante, mientras Bryan cargaba a Lilit, y Tala bueno el estaba solo atrás al fin llegaron hasta la cabaña donde todos se despidieron y tanto Tala como Bryan aprendieron que cuando se tratara de Ale no podrían decir nada o sino muy mal les iría.

Los chicos se separaron de las 2 chicas y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la mansión de Kai

B: (se sonroja) nada ¬¬ U "esta por descubrirme" y tu acaso, no te gusta nadie? que tal Padme? uy si te encanta

T: ella es-le cuesta articular su próxima palabra-ella es solo mi amiga,-recobrando su arrogancia y galantería- claro me fascina y mas por que la he estado viendo durante estos tres años...-dice sarcástico...-en cambio tu y Lilit ahh amor a primera vista o no?

K: en serio que hacen una linda pareja-al decir esto también se metió en el juego con todo y consecuencias-y mira que yo creí que te gustaban mas grandes...

B: bueno quien iba a decir que el corazón de roca de Hiwatari se sonrojaría y sobretodo pediría disculpas a una chica...

T/B: jaja

K: -solo sonríe, tal vez se molesto un poco- pero esa no es una chica cualquiera y lo puedo asegurar...siempre ha sido diferente a todos las demás a ella no le interesa si algo esta de moda o no simplemente se viste como le da la gana aunque realmente me gustaría verla con algo mmm que dejara ver su cuerpo

B: pervertido!

T: comprendo eso quiere decir que ella usa cosas holgadas no? hn por lo que pude ver esa niña Lilit le gustan mas las cosas mas tiernas delicadas no lo se y pues esta Padme ella usa cosas mas reservadas o sport seria muy bueno verla con otro tipo de ropa y tu que opinas Bryan? o simplemente no te interesa y estas pensando en la sensación que tuviste al cargar a Lilit?

B: pues Padme es una chica linda viste normal todas las chicas tienen sus propios estilos y buscan cosas que sigan su estilo y la moda de esto. Padme así es, busca nuevas cosas dentro de su propio estilo y renueva todo o casi...y lo que es Alexandra y Lilit nunca las había visto no puedo decir nada al respecto de ellas

T/K: O.O! wow

B: espera, yo también quiero molestarlos, así que Kai... por qué no me ayudas a molestar a Tala con Padme?

K: la verdad yo siempre creí que eras un pervertido Bryan y me equivoque y en mucho...

B: ya lo se prefiero esa imagen a la otra..-dice levemente sonrojado-

T: para que veas Kai que las apariencias engañan

K: si

B: oigan démonos prisa, ya es muy tarde

Bryan fue el primero en apurar el paso, los demás lo miraron e hicieron lo mismo

B:"la verdad no quiero volver a recaer en ese tipo de cosas cursis desde esa ves...no, no quiero y no lo haré no debo de caer otra ves pues si algo aprendí de ella es que no debes cometer un error como abrir todo tu corazón y dejar ver todo lo que dentro te sucede...prefiero que me vean como un depravado a que sepan quien soy..."

T: como que Bryan esta muy extraño no?

K: totalmente de acuerdo que crees que le haya? pasado crees que hablamos de demás? Aunque... siempre nos llevamos así o no? y nunca se había molestado de hecho somos nosotros quienes paran el juego

T: lo se y lo tengo muy presente. Pero mira que hasta el semblante le cambio... como sea ahora debemos de llegar y estar en tu cuarto dormidos...o por lo menos eso es lo que se supone deberíamos estar haciendo. No caminando a la mitad de un de un bosque en plena madrugada y todo porque? por que Bryan tenia hambre!-dijo lo ultimo para que Bryan escuchara-claro...

B: ya te oí Ivanov pero aquí quien debería de agradecer es el patético de Hiwatari o no?-dijo con malicia-por mi ya tiene noviecita niet?

K: hn ùú no pienso decir nada...

Por mientras en la cabaña Lilit ya se había dormido y Ale solo buscaba a tientas su pijama, sin saber donde la había puesto, y agradeciendo de que esta Padme tuviera el sueño tan pesado...o que viviera en su planeta...

Realmente era una pena que no se llevaran bien pero ella ya se había hartado de tratar de buscar su amistad, no iba a rogar por atención y tampoco lograba entender por que Padme la odiaba, pues con Lilit era muy buena...

* * *

Bien espero realemtne les haya gustado no dude en dejar sus comentarios o dudas y pues aqui hay personges que no son mios y como he dicho son de Padme y si no de mi otra hermana Darck Alexa...bien no olviden dejar reviews n.n


	2. Campamento

Como lo había prometido aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia que hice con mi hermana Padme Lung espero les guste...

* * *

A: Arrggg donde esta ese pijama? a este paso terminare acostándome a las 5 de la mañana ¬¬ genial 

Padme se levanto y miro a Alexandra, el ruido que la chica hacia la había despertado era demasiado.

P: que ruido haces, que es lo que buscas?

A: lo siento, no importa, vuelve a dormir

P: dilo, yo te ayudo a buscar

A: en serio?-estaba sorprendida normalmente esta chica la odiaba-

P: si ¬¬, así ambas podremos dormir

A: no se donde puse mi pijama

P: -sale de la cama y se dirige a un baúl que esta frente a la cama de Ale- aquí esta , hoy saliste tan apurada que lo dejaste ahí ¬¬ U

A: nnuu

P/A: jaja

P: ya vamos a dormir-mira un reloj- ya son las 3:45 am..

Ambas se durmieron, Alexandra estaba cansada, aunque de todas formas sonreía, recordaba a Kai...y esto no permitió que durmiera de inmediato hasta caer en un profundo sueño

En la mañana

Sra.: es hora de levantarse, Padme te toca hacer la limpieza y buscar leña. Alexandra y Lilit a cocinar

L/A: ¬¬ esta bien-diablos realmente debieron de haber dormido mas y bien pero no, tenían que salir y desvelarse-ahh

A:"por lo menos valió la pena, aunque estoy toda desvelada me dormí mucho mas tarde de lo esperado, y aun después de haber encontrada el maldito pijama me detuve a pensar en...ahh mejor me voy antes de que comience a soñar despierta"

P: -solo toma sus cosas y se va a duchar y luego a cambiarse.-"porque habrán llegado tan tarde? Suelen hacerlo pero no llegan tan, tan tarde y para que me molesto en pensar en eso?"

Una hora después, Alexandra y Lilit estaban comenzando a cocinar, mientras tanto, Padme ya había terminado con la limpieza y hacía 5 minutos había salido al bosque con una mochila para recoger leña, luego de varios kilómetros y al tener la mochila casi llena, estaba a punto de devolverse al campamento, cuando escucho tres voces que le eran familiares y estas eran las de Kai, Tala y Bryan..

P: debí suponer que estarían aquí perdiendo el tiempo-dijo en voz baja, luego dio media vuelta-pretendía irse sin que la vieran, pero piso una rama que al quebrarse hizo ruido...y como era de esperarse esto llamo la atención de los chicos

B: quien esta ahí?

P: yo Bryan...

B: no sabia que estabas aquí Padme

P: mira la ironía yo supuse que estarían aquí perdiendo el tiempo

K: Bryan fue el de la idea

B: de que hablas?

T: no hagas el sufrido... como si te hubiéramos obligado a venir

Padme ya iba de vuelta al campamento

B: que independiente y solitaria

K: vamos Tala a ti te gusta esa chica, te he escuchado decir en voz baja que te encanta su forma de ser y sus ojos que son verdes, o turquesas que se yo?

T: que tienen que ver sus ojos? " si me encantan; que hago la ayudo,es que ella es terca..."

K: pues no solo vagamos tenemos, otro tipo de cosas que hacer eso te lo aseguro...-dijo con arrogancia-así que creo nada mas es por cortesía o no se el hecho de saludarte que se yo?... preguntale a Bryan. Yo tengo cosas que hacer...

P: igual de grosero que siempre no?

K: si, tal ves si, tal ves no. Eso a ti no te incumbe- y va y se recuesta en un árbol- de todas formas que haces aquí?

P: hn no debería decir esto, pero que mas da? de todas formas se iban a enterar...estoy en un campamento y fui a recoger leña feliz?

K: si-con sonrisa de medio lado- me alegra que aun pueda exasperarte tan fácilmente y poder hacer que digas lo que deseo...

B: Kai sabes deberías de aprender a callar de ves en cuando. Ella es nuestra amiga por favor respetala quieres?

T: "es que acaso a Bryan le gusta Padme, no lo puedo creer... y el esta logrando mas cosas que yo es que la verdad... soy un inútil con lo que a esto se refiere" ahh bien como sea quieres que te ayudemos en algo?

P: vaya por lo menos la mayoría si son corteses no que otros son unos ogros que nunca lograran conocer el amor...ni nada por el estilo

K:"si supieras"-ante lo dicho por la chica solo pudo sonreír de forma burlesca-"lo que me lleva a lo que venia desde un principio. Quiero verla solo por eso me levante teniendo en cuenta a que horas nos dormimos..."

B: em mejor cambiemos de tema...y dinos como te ha ido en este tiempo? estos tres años o no se nunca me fijo en el tiempo los que si son ellos por lo menos saben en que día viven...yo no, de hecho no me interesa son unos amargados, buenos para nada, mequetrefes, ignorantes...

P: jeje creo que ya entendí nnuu pues yo he estado de un lugar a otro he vivido en muchos sitios mmm estudiando de todo un poco-dice mientras Bryan le quita la mochila-y pues no se divagando entre todo: recuerdos, presente, ideas para el futuro y hechos abrumadores...y tu?

B: lo de siempre beyblade torneo ahh si nos ingresaron a una escuela...

P: esta bien lo olvidare ¬¬, oigan debo volver, necesitan la leña

B: esta bien empecemos a caminar, te acompañamos..

Bryan y Padme se fueron conversando adelante de Kai y Tala

K: Ivanov, habla con ella, solo ve que le gusta, tu debes saberlo, hablale

T: no se, tal vez no valga la pena mirala va divertida hablando con Bryan, tal vez hasta le gusta

K: apuesto a que no, si quieres que sean mas que solo amigos gana su confianza primero

P: que les pasa a esos dos que tanto cuchichean? (susurran)-refiriéndose a los dos chicos que iban atrás

B: no lo se ...tal ves se van declarando su amor de forma secreta

P: jaja ahh de solo pensarlo me boto de la risa

B: si eso pensé...

T: ves lo que te digo?

K: vete a la verga...

T: o.O?

K: bien lo admito me afecta estar con esos mocoso y? tienes algún problema?

P: problemas maritales?

T: si mira que Kai no quiere admitir lo mucho que me adora...-dice tratando de molestar a su amigo-es tan divertido cuando trata de convencerme de que sea su novio pero...NO-dijo con tal seguridad burla y arrogancia que llamo inmediatamente la atención de Padme el nunca había sido así con ella-pero no le hagas mucho caso esta un poco demente...y celoso

P: eso ya lo sabia es un tonto cabeza dura pero no sabia que tenias esos gustos Kai -.¬ jaja

K: atrevete a decir un comentario acerca de esto y te consideraras a partir de ese momento enterrado vivo con unos lindos bichitos carnívoros que irán devorándote lentamente para así morir tortuosamente...

T/P: esta bien esta bien ya entendí!...

K: que bueno que lo tomaron los dos...porque o sino me hubieran visto enojado...

T: y que no esta ya enojado el ogro?

P: que no tiene otro estado que no sea ese?

T/P: jaja

K: ya los oí...

P: ya esta bien, dejare de molestarte, es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta hacerte enojar

T: siempre haces lo mismo

B: Padme, tu tienes novio? o no? es que como no tengo noción del tiempo, no lo recuerdo...

T: "acaso le pedirá que sea su novia ¬¬"

P: no, no tengo novio, por que lo preguntas

B: no por nada-dijo casual

K: ya estamos por llegar al campamento...

P: si ya lo se, Bryan dame la leña, yo puedo cargarla el resto del camino

B: esta bien- le entrega la mochila a la chica-

P: gracias

B: de nada por lo menos pude hacer un poco mas de ejercicio...

P: por que lo dices?

B: porque antes simplemente si hacia ejercicio y ahora no...me he vuelto muy flojo la vida es bella-dijo con mucho sarcasmo-como quiera que sea, no conocía muy bien por aquí será bueno para entrenar-y en su rostro se forma un aspecto muy macabro-será tan-alargando el tan-divertido

P: me das miedo cuando pones esa cara, la verdad es que parece que vas a matar a alguien y disfrutaras de su dolor y agonía...

B: ne. me conformo con herirlos nada mas...tal ves un estado de coma ligero y ya

P: y ya? claro-dijo con sarcasmo-lo mato y ya! estas mal Bryan!

B: ey aquí no soy el único psicópata! ellos también lo son por que no los molestas a ellos también? a ver dime?

P: fácil por que me llevo mejor contigo-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-por que mas seria? si estuviera con Kai ya nos estaríamos peleando y Tala es muy callado muy reservado que se yo...no lo se...y aparte nunca deja la pose de matare a todo el mundo con la mirada...hn en cambio tu eres el equilibrio perfecto jaja y te conozco desde que éramos unos chibis...

Tala había escuchado todo y realmente se sentía muy, muy mal pero que podía hacer el no era abierto cariñoso... pensándolo bien... tampoco Kai lo era y consiguió que esa chica fuera su novia...de verdad le daba envidia aunque al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, en un momento, creyó que en cualquier instante lloraría pero cuando ella dijo que si hn parecía que la vida perdida había renacido el no estaba dispuesto a sufrir mas de lo que era si a duras penas y con su hermana gemela podía...no quería pensar como seria con otras chicas...

P: ya llegamos, ustedes se quedaran o volverán a hacer, que se yo?

B: yo por lo menos me quedare, supongo que tu entrenas? y podría enseñarte una o dos cosas-dijo sarcástico-

P: ah si!...no te confiés demasiado, entreno muy seguido y ustedes chicos- mirando a Kai y a Tala , se quedaran?

K: si-no se iría, venia a ver a Ale. por eso se había levantado temprano y no se iría sin verla-

Tala no hablaba, estaba dolido por lo ultimo, seguía rondando en su cabeza todas esas palabras...lo habían lastimado de verdad

P: sonreía- hasta ver la cara de Tala- que te ocurre?

T: nada

P: Tala yo se que algo te ocurre, tus ojos-se pone delante del chico-por que no vienes con nosotros, tu también entrenas no?

T:-aun confundido- esta bien "es que ella es simplemente perfecta pero la verdad, es que desde hace mucho quiero sacar todo el dolor, que he acumulado por años, el beyblade es bueno y me libera pero no tanto como llorar, ni siquiera recuerdo como llorar, simplemente no lo recuerdo no recuerdo que se siente quitarse todas estas sensaciones...de encima" bien quien comienza?

P:"siempre trata de organizar todo no lo se es bueno pero no se no sabe que es divertirse?"mmm no lo se tu que dices Bry?

B: comienza tu, vete preparando el peleara contigo..."que diablos le pasa a Tala? aunque trate de ocultar lo que le pasa no puede sus ojos lo delatan cosas que me parece increíble pues los sabe controlar..."-va con Tala-tu pelearas contra Padme pero dime que tienes?

T: que quieres que tenga? lo mismo que siempre...lo mismo de siempre... sabias que ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es estar normal? no recuerdo nada aunque ya tengo sentimientos, solo tengo una terrible sensación que cada ves es mas grande que la ultima ves que la sentí así que no me preguntes que me pasa!

B: esta bien, esta bien pero por que no lloras?

T: será por que ni siquiera recuerdo como HACERLO?

B: bien mejor doy inicio a la batalla y si quieres cuando comience la mía te puedes disculpar e irte no se a donde... que se yo? y pues ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en todo lo que te atormenta...

T: gracias nn

Y comienza la pelea Tala realmente tenia la mente en otro lugar pero eso no quitaba que su parte antes maquina hiciera su labor pues se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas mecánicamente, por inercia y aunque veía el blade no veía nada solo pensaba y pensaba y como no estaba ahí su mirar era escalofriante...terminada la batalla la cual gano Tala con gran facilidad habla con Padme y le dice que va a ir a ver los alrededores en lo que piensa unas cosas que lo traían aturdido vaya que estaba perdido para decir algo como eso, lo cual dejo a Padme con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Kai, estaba sentado, esperaba a que Ale apareciera, pero ella saldría en unos 30 minutos aun estaba en la cocina luego de que Tala se fue, Bryan y Padme batallaron, Padme estuvo a punto de perder pero logro el empate

P: Bry, que le pasa a Tala? tu debes saber algo, eres su amigo

B: tu también lo eres, pero en realidad yo no se que le pasa" eso deberías descubrirlo tu Padme, yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo" que tal si practicamos otro deporte

P: sabes mejor no, Tala me dejo intrigada

B: iras a buscarlo?

P: no lo se, tal vez... si, iré a verlo, después seguimos con lo del deporte, esta bien?

B: si solo ve

Con ello Padme salio en busca de Tala y para su sorpresa lo encontró llorando...si tenia esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de cristalinas gotas de agua cual roció matutino, su nariz roja al igual que sus ojos hasta que el recogió sus piernas y tomo refugio en ellas

P:"que le pasa, será mejor que no haga ruido y me acerque lentamente"-y ay lo estaba haciendo hasta que quedo en un lugar propicio para verlo y escucharlo bien, claro sin ser vista en lo que descubría que hacer-"no se que tiene me hace sentir mal el no saber que hacer, el, no debería de llorar me parte el alma...por que?"

T:"que diablos me pasa? mirame aquí llorando...aunque realmente me costo mucho el lograrlo como 1 hora todo lo que fue la batalla o es la batalla" ahh para que me trato de engañar nuca puedo decir lo que siento ni lo que pienso a duras penas y puedo con los sentimientos y todas esas cosas que he reprimido me lastiman lo admito me había acostumbrado a ellas me convierten en cyborg olvido todo regreso y todo esta peor que antes... simplemente ya no puedo mas ya era hora de que hiciera esto que hacia años no hacia...

P: Yuriy...

T: PAA...Padme...-su rostro no dejaba ver mas que rastros de lagrimas sus ojos dolor y sorpresa y su rostro no podía demostrar mas que ternura-qu...que haces aquí?

P: yo estaba preocupada por ti y quería saber como estabas... ahora veo que no estas bien, que te ocurre?

T: nada, no te preocupes.."seria capaz de decírselo, de decirle todo lo que siento por ella".Padme no me ocurre nada-limpia su rostro para no dejar rastro de lagrimas-

P: como que nada? estabas llorando Tala, lo se, por favor-Tala la interrumpe-

T: acaso te sorprende verme llorar, te informo algo soy un humano y tengo sentimientos-dijo esto, muy enfadado, no podía decirle a la chica lo que sentía-

P: calmate, por que haces esto?

T: por nada, quiero estar solo-se calma-por favor...

Padme lo mira y da la vuelta, sus ojos están llorosos, comienza su camino de vuelta al campamento..Al llegar, estaba confundida; Bryan se le acerca

B: que paso y Tala?

P: -solo pasa por su lado y mira hacia el lago que estaba cerca-

B: -pone su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-Padme

P: que Bry?

B: que paso?

P: nada, que querías que pasara?-ahora estaba susceptible, se sentía mal-

B: -se quedo callado-

P: cambiemos de tema, si?

B: esta bien "que habrá pasado con estos dos?"que hacemos?

P: caminemos hasta el lago y nos sentamos en la orilla..

B: bueno "Padme esta confundida, lo se, Arrggg, quiero saber que paso en el bosque"

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando sonó la campana que avisaba que era hora del almuerzo..

B: no iras a comer?

P: no lo se, quieres algo?

B: esta bien, pero...

P: no importa, siempre hay mucha comida, además Lilit y Alexandra prepararon muchas cosas deliciosas "que extraño, yo nunca digo eso"

B: Alexandra y Lilit

P: si, las conoces?

B: si ... y resulta ser muy extraño el como las conocí... son muy extrañas y locas...uú

P: jeje lo se Lilit es una niña muy dulce y tierna pero no la hagas enojar y dale de comer cuando tiene hambre parece ogro, es muy hiperactiva, cocina bien hasta eso esta Alexandra también lo hace bien...

B: por que siento que le tienes cierto rencor hacia Alexandra?

P: por lo que ha dicho...-piensa- bueno por lo que me dijo Tania que dijo de mi ella es mi amiga...

B: y confiás cien por ciento en ella? O.o?

P: si por que?-dijo con enfado por la falta de confianza-tienes algún motivo por el que no deba?

B: mmm pues ya pronto veras porque lo digo mientras vamos a jugar un rato si?

P: chinga! pero Bryan porque no se te quita esa maldita manía de decir las cosas a medias? no sabes cuanto me enfurece eso?

B: lo se pero pues ya que así me quieres no?-dijo en un gesto relajado-ven vamos

P: ahh si no me queda de otra uu

Por otro lado Alexandra había terminado de cocinar y decidió preparar para ella y su amiguita Lilit algo especial claro pensando en Kai así que cuando le pidieron que devolviera lo que tenia en manos no pudieron detenerla pues ella había cumplido con su labor y sobre todo había dejado todo muy limpio y ordena hasta había preparado arroz, sopa y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas para la comida y eso que no le tocaba así que sin mas opción la dejaron salir con todo su motín que consistía en deliciosos Hot cakes miel y lechera y pues después se las arreglarían para lo demás pero al salir con su topper (recipiente cualquiera que no se me ocurrió otro mas que ese) sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver a Kai ahí sentado esperando por ella y no solo eso sino que estaba jugando con una pequeña cajita de color azul con moño rojo ella solo pudo ir corriendo hacia aya y agradecer que era una fanática dibujante y demás pues entre las formas que hizo estaba el nombre de Kai un corazón y cosas por el estilo solo por el vaya si que estaba enamorada, el solo pudo ver como corría hacia el con un recipiente en manos y su mundo volvió a brillar...

K: Ale, te esperaba

A: hola Kai

Kai se levanta y besa a su chica

A: no sabes cuanta alegría me da el verte aquí...-y se abraza a el-"como me encanta estar así en sus brazos me siento tan protegida tan feliz y ese aroma ahh me encanta"-así que solo atinaba a sonreír-"ahh seria tan bonito llevarlo a la colina que vi el otro día creo que el día de hoy habrá una luna hermosa si no me equivoco será llena y desde ahí podemos ver la luna el misterio de la noche las estrellas brillando en el cielo ver las luces de la ciudad y estar entre muchos arbolés será de lo mejor le tengo que decir..."yo...quería que...vinieras conmigo en la noche-ante el comentario Kai no pudo mas que transformarse en tomate-para que vayas conmigo-todavía se volvía mas rojo-a la colina/montaña que se yo? que vi se que te gustara...-dijo la chica con entusiasmo

K:"eres un idiota pervertido ahh no se que es lo que pasa por mi mente ella me hace tan feliz..."-acaricia su cabello lo huele lo besa y la separa de si para besarla a ella aun teniendo ese tono carmín en sus carrizos-claro que si...

A: gracias eres lo mejor

K: mmm mira te traje esto-le da la cajita-espero te guste-decía mientras mas rojo se tornaba

A: gracias-abre la cajita-wow esta súper lindo wow gracias koi esta súper la cadena y el dije y todo!-lo besa-wow es que es increíble eres el mejor Kai...

K:-aun esta demasiado rojo...XD

A: Kai, calmate, por que estas tan rojo?

K: por nada, olvidalo, estoy pensando en el lugar que dijiste...

Mientras tanto Bryan y Padme jugaban hambolt, tal vez Bryan iba perdiendo ya que no había jugado muchas veces a ese deporte

P: Bryan , esta vez te voy a ganar

B: si, lo harás...argg ya me arte, hagamos otra cosa

P: esta bien, que?

B: que tal si conversamos

P: esta bien...

B: no se de que se te ocurre hablar realmente ese juego me estresa...

P: jaja tu no cambias verdad? mmm que te puedo decir que me ha ido bien estos años he conocido mucha gente he tenido novios, feos, guapos pero eso si todos son muy lindos aunque unos llegaron a ser muy celosos... recuerdas que yo te hablaba?

B: si? y eso que?

P: pues uno de mis novios me dijo que a quien prefería si a un tipo que no veía y era frívolo y estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí o a el me enfurece y obviamente te preferí a ti...nn ahora tu...

B: mmm tuve una novia mmm no se si mas no recuerdo pero aprendí con ella a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás-dijo mientras una tristeza embargaba su rostro-vas...

P: u.u... de los errores siempre se aprende... y me alegra que hayas aprendido esa gran lección...

B:- solo mira a la chica-

P: vamos Bryan, sigue contando algo que te haga sentir mejor nn

B: has cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi...

P: por que lo dices física o mentalmente

B: ambas, antes eras mas fría, ahora eres mas dulce y tierna, en lo físico, tu cabello esta mas largo, tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos...

P- se sonroja-, muchas gracias...

B: y mirate! estas muy bella

P: bueno y que puedo decir de ti? ya tienes conciencia tienes unos brazos muy fuertes tus ojos siempre tan llamativos vamos...que mas puede pedir una chica?-dijo a modo de hacer que el otro también se sonrojara y decir lo que pensaba-dime?

B: que no sea yo...-refiriéndose a su forma de ser-solo ese detalle-dijo sin dejar su sarcasmo

P: vamos Bry-lo abraza cosa que casi no solía hacer-yo te quiero mucho Bry y eso no es cierto eres de lo mejor cualquier persona se podría enamorar de ti lo tienes todo incluso fama

Y así Padme trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras Kai estaba maravillado con la chica que tenia por novia

A: toma Lilit esto es para ti ahora tengo que irme un momento ahh no sabes que feliz soy

L: lo se no has parado de sonreír eso comienza a preocuparme, pero no crees que deberías de arreglarte un poco? estas toda fachosa...no creo que quieras que te lo quiten...

A: tienes razón iré a cambiarme mientras tendremos que hacerlo esperar aun mas solo deja le digo ah si pero que no se te olvide que me ayudaras quiero que vea lo mucho que he cambiado y aparte por una ves en este campamento usar ropa decente...no que esas cosas argg lo admito tengo esa manía de ponerme cosas muy grandes pero eso se combina no que aquí tienes una ombliguera malo un pantalón a la cadera malo y argg no me importa...-va con Kai-mi príncipe azul me permitiría traerle a la princesa?-dijo a modo de juego siempre gustaba de molestarlo-me permitiría su real majestad?

K: por que siempre tienes que molestarme por eso?

A: por que es tan divertido el ver tus ojos llenos de ira y tratando de fulminar con ella todo lo que hay a tu alrededor-le da un beso-pero si me permites un momento?

K: la ve y no puede negarse ante esos hermosos ojos negros? verdes? ahh no importaba podía tratar de identificar el color y no terminaría nunca-"siempre que trato me quedo pensando en que sus ojos son obscuros pero los veo de cerca y tornan claro verde negro marrón no se pero tan bellos siempre y esa mirada se que si se ven mas verdes esta triste si se ven mas obscuros esta furiosa ahh no se es tan linda"

* * *

Bien es todo por hoy o por lo menos por esta semana o.O? dejen sus comentarios que seran bien recividos gracias:  
Marean L. Wolff mil gracias por tu apoyo no sabes cuan feliz me puse al leer tu review espero que te siga gustando y prometo tratar de actualizar las demas mas pronto... 


	3. Una extraña chica

Hola aqui me encuentro de nuevo y les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia se qeu dije que la actualizaria por semana o semana y media pero es que tuve examenes trabajos y mi vida es enocasiones una pesadilla en la escuela y siempre terminan pasandome cosas raras y en fin mil disculapas Marean que es de ti de quien mas he sabido n.n aqui tienes y este capitulo va dedicado a ti por ser lectora constante y siempre darme animos...

* * *

K: la ve y no puede negarse ante esos hermosos ojos negros? verdes? ahh no importaba podía tratar de identificar el color y no terminaría nunca-"siempre que trato me quedo pensando en que sus ojos son obscuros pero los veo de cerca y tornan claro verde negro marrón no se pero tan bellos siempre y esa mirada se que si se ven mas verdes esta triste si se ven mas obscuros esta furiosa ahh no se es tan linda"

A: ya regreso-y con esto dicho partió con Lililt a la cabaña-lista para ver una transformación mía?

L: claro lo único que no quiero ver es el camino T.T, por que con la sola idea de pensar en que tenemos que ir por le lago, la colina y no se, en fin... toda esa vuelta que damos...

K: - se hartaba de esperar, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero si era por su novia...bueno pues las cosas cambiaban-

A los 20 minutos; Las chicas ya estaban listas después de ello Alexandra salio junto a Lilit...

L: "deberás me sorprende lo delgada que es, y pensar que solo era la ropa...de hecho nunca la había visto sin otro tipo de ropa que no fuera grande holgada...en definitiva mi amiga es muy extraña pero a todas estas es mi amiga..."mira ahí esta Kai..

K:- se levanta, su mirada estaba sorprendida al ver a su novia, era hermosa, nunca se la había imaginado así...-Alexandra... te ves hermosa-tras años de no verla y después de que el día anterior pues no la encontró así...de wow-"si que has cambiado mucho y para bien eres aun mas guapa de lo que te recuerdo"

A: -ahora es ella la que se sonroja-muchas gracias Kai...nn "nunca creí que pudiera a llegara ser tan atento conmigo nosotros solo solíamos jugar...un poco...un poquito...bien muy pesado uú el es tan O sea lo que sea ahora es solo **mío**"

K: vamos..."en verdad que no se que decirle recuerdo que yo me la pasaba muy bien con ella a pesar de que jugáramos de x o y forma ella nunca se quejaba y regalaba una sonrisa a todos y su falda corta...siempre corta llamaba la atención pues ella no era...en fin a mi en ese entonces no me interesaba o si? Pero ahora ella es wow"...

A: si... "dime que es lo que piensas? Ahh es bueno estar de regreso contigo"..

Kai toma de la mano a su novia y comienzan el camino a la colina...

A: lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero...-duda al momento de pronunciar las siguientes palabras mas lo hace- no encontraba la ropa adecuada,-y cambiando nuevamente de forma radica- cierto! en mi mochila tengo nuestro desayuno

K: ya veo entonces si cocinas no?-dijo divertido ante la forma en que ella siempre terminaba recordando las cosas-"en muchas ocasiones llego a alterar mi estado creo era la única que podía hacerme enojar y dejar callado con otra cosa... como ahora"

A: si! que no lo recuerdas?-como olvidando su falso enojo y pasando a un orgullo total- y hoy hice mi especialidad Hot cakes jaja y no me pudieron decir nada por que hasta hice cosas de demás nn

K: ya veo-enternecido por que la chica aparentemente nunca iba a cambiar-"pro lo visto ella no cambia en cambio yo hn espero que lleguemos pronto quiero hablar con ella saber que le ha pasado..."

Ella tenia un pantalón ajustado de las rodillas para arriba de color negro tenis converse negros haciendo juego también tenia una playera roja ajustada con un escote no muy pronunciado, de manga sisa, ombliguera con el numero 81 impreso una chaqueta atada en la cadera cubriendo parte de su cinturón de estoperoles que tenia una Hebilla con un dragón, su cabello lo había arreglado para que quedara chino y aparentara estar mojado delineo sus ojos y se puso sombras negras con plateado para que adquiriera mas misterio su mirada y brillo en los labios claro sin olvidar las pulseras que traía unas de claveras y una de ajedrez

A: Kai te puedo pedir un favor?

K: claro

A: me podrías poner lo mas importante que tengo?

K:"que será eso tan importante?"-al ver la cadena solo sonríe y se convence de que a pesar de que ella goce de molestarlo retarlo y hasta a veces humillarlo, lo quería mucho y apreciaba todo lo que el le daba. Aunque hablando acerca de lo segundo era claro cuando el no lograba humillarla a ella era muy linda tierna y considerada-listo

Por otro lado Bryan se había quedado con el ojo cuadrado

B: no me digas que esa es la misma que paso hace rato?

P: deja de babear...eres un idiota...¬¬

B: lo ves vuelves a ser esa Padme fría y terca,

P: -Padme lo ignora, ella no golpea a las personas, prefiere ignorarlas y quedarse en silencio-

B: no puede ser que esa sea la novia de Hiwatari...

P: "su novia", oye, ella es su novia...

B: si, es cierto no lo sabias...nun "y según yo no iba a decir... ahh lo que logra hacer una chica bonita en mi cabeza..."

P:- vuelve a ignorarlo, se levanta y se dirige hacia Alexandra y Kai; -al pasar por su lado- Alexandra te ves muy bien...

Padme llega a la cabaña, toma sus cosas y las pone en una mochila, la tarde ya terminaba y la noche se dejaba ver...

P: "por que estoy tan confundida, tal vez es tiempo de irme de aquí..."-toma sus cosas y salta por la ventana para no ser vista y comienza su camino hacia el bosque...

Padme se adentro en este para luego desviarse e ir al árbol que mas le gustaba, el único cerezo en flor de ese lugar estaba junto al lago, la chica tira sus cosas y se sienta, antes de salir se cambio de ropa, se puso unos pantalones rojos a la cadera, que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, como cinturón estaba usando un pañuelo amarillo, unas chinitas(zapatos)con cordones que se amarraban en sus piernas, vendo sus manos, se delineo los ojos para resaltar sus ojos turquesa casi verdes, se puso polera blanca ajustada que se amarraba por detrás del cuello y se dejo suelto el pelo, afirmo un poco de el con un broche con la forma del ying-yang. Al estar bajo su árbol favorito subió a una de las ramas y se sentó a esperar que se pusiera el sol... quería estar sola, aunque talvez alguien la encontraría...

Poco después una voz logra que se sobresalte...

T: piensas huir de los problemas o de los amigos?

P: ninguna de las dos por que lo dices?

T: porque es cierto lo que digo ahora solo estas huyendo de algo que no se que sea y solo te puedo decir una cosa...

P: que?

T: que me es muy triste reconocer y haber juntado el valor para decirte esto que debo decir, y saber que te iras... huyendo nuevamente solo dime de que? no lo se y no lo entenderé tal ves nunca pero solo quiero decirte que te amo y lo reconozco lo admito y vivo con culpa por ello pero ya que? de todas formas seguirás tu camino no? olvidaras como siempre y nos evitaras no?

P: yo no trato de huir es solo que..."es cierto trato de huir de lo que dijo de mi pasado de no se que del dolor porque ahora hasta el inútil ese de Kai tiene novia incluso ese amargado iceberg... y yo sola, siempre sola..."yo...-y analiza por fin lo que Tala había confesado...y por ello pierde del todo su equilibrio-ahh

increíblemente Tala logra atraparla, soporta su peso y la deja en el suelo delicadamente que suerte que no se había alejado mucho...

T: estas bien?-dice mientras se sacude su ropa-ten mas cuidado porque no quiero pensar que ahora hasta suicida seas-dijo con burla-vamos te llevo de regreso a tu cabaña...-dijo muy lindo y cortes-ven-tiende su mano al tiempo que toma las cosas de las chica y las carga-vamos..

P: si u/u vamos, y gracias... "por que siento que hay algo tan lindo entre Tala y yo, algo mas que amistad, será por el que me siento tan confundida, a decir verdad, siento que estoy aun mas confundida ahora que estoy junto a el, eso de que me gusta Bryan es solo para ocultar lo que deberás siento" Tala, mejor no volvamos al campamento, quedémoslos aquí, bajo el cerezo, se que a ti también te gusta ese árbol, por favor

T: esta bien aun no nos iremos-y se vuelve a sentar junto con ella repite ido- esta bien-aun no suelta la mano de la chica que tanto quiere, no puede negarse esa cara, eso ojitos tan lindos, debía admitir que esta vez sa veía muy hermosa...-Padme te ves hermosa...

P: Tala..." de veras lo quiero, es decir lo amo"

Padme y Tala se sientan, Tala la abraza y Padme apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico...,

P: Tala...al estar contigo, aquí, bajo mi árbol favorito a la luz de la luna, me doy cuenta de que eres la única persona con la que me gustaría estar aquí ahora... te amo Yuriy...

T: Padme

Se mueve y ahora Padme y Tala quedan de frente...Tala se acerca lentamente a la chica,...hasta que sus labios se juntan...y comienzan con un beso tan dulce e inocente, que paso a ser provocativo furioso salvaje pero con tanto amor que Tala al terminar no pudo evitar el sonreír abiertamente ahora entendía porque Kai los había levantado temprano y porque no podía dejar de sonreír y abrazo a la chica que gustosa se junto mas a el y con ese increíble frío quien no se dejaría llevar por una calida sensación como aquella y mas aun cuando había descubierto que realmente no amaba a Bryan que eso solo había sido una confusión una forma de mentirse y toda esa revolución dentro de si que la hacia sentir tan bien...

T: quieres ser mi novia?

P: como podría negarme? te amo!

En una colina arriba de un árbol, un hermoso sauce llorón se encontraban un par de chicos sentados estando felices de la compañía del otro

K:"aun recuerdo que cuando desayunamos ella se sonrojo al momento en que vi que una de sus especialidades tenia mi nombre escrito...vaya que es muy creativa y cocina muy rico, después la batalla que tuvimos de beyblade pero el solo hecho de ver a todos esos chicos que la veía me enfurecí y la saque del plato de una forma muy humillante ella solo recogió su blade se enojo y me dio la espalda pero al ver a todos esos chicos detrás de ella viéndola jaja creo que debió de ser muy divertida su expresión pero cuando ese tipejo se le acerco argg, creo que no fue buena idea tratar de ligarla y menos en mi cara, me pregunto cuantas cirugías necesitara para volver a tener un rostro?...y después cuando la invite a comer hicimos de todo ella se veía muy linda siempre incluso cuado me quito a Drancer pero al ver cuales eran las partes del trato y lo convenció solo debía darle el gusto de que fueran a patinar y cinco besos y ya creo que eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ella hace cosas que le gustan y cosas que me gustan"

A: "el es tan..."

Kai abraza a Alexandra y luego la besa.

Mientras tanto Tala y Padme estaban junto al lago, Tala admiraba a la chica, a esa hermosa chica que ahora era su novia...

T: Padme...a donde te ibas todas esas veces que desaparecías...

P: ahhhh Tala-dice esto en un suspiro-, odio haber escapado de mis problemas, pero no podía evitarlo, aun no estaba segura de nada de lo que hacia...,cuando desaparecía me iba a un lugar frío y solitario, además a nadie le importaba, nadie se preocupaba por mi...hade-Tala la interrumpe-

T: yo me preocupaba por ti amor..., pero y tu familia, tu padre y tu madre, ellos viven contigo, acaso ellos no te extrañaban...

P: con eso de mis padres, te mentí Tala, yo no conocía a mi madre, murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre... el me quería mucho, pero murió cuando tenia 5 años, tengo vagos recuerdos suyos..., me crié sin amor, ni cariño, estuve en un orfanato, pero cuando tenia 10 años escape, no lo soportaba, recupere mi casa y comencé a vivir sola, como siempre estaba, a decir verdad vivía una mentira...-Padme decía esto muy tranquila, pero al terminar, comenzó a llorar-

T: - la abraza-no llores Padme, tu vida fue horrible, pero ahora yo estoy contigo y no te dejare...-la besa en la frente y limpia sus lagrimas-

P: eso dices ahora, lo mismo me decían mis otros novios..., un día volveré a estar sola...

T: Padme...por lo menos tu recuerdas a tus padres los míos no los recuerdo no se quienes sean no se cuanto tiempo he estado encerrado en aquel lugar era torturado a todos nos toca vivir cosas horribles pero debemos aprender de ellas y yo estoy aquí para que aprendamos juntos y tomemos valor...para enfrentar al mundo a lo que venga hasta a la vida misma que he negado miles de veces y aunque ahora mi vida parezca perfecta el ver a esos señores que dicen ser mis padres y no poder recordarlos el ver a mi hermana idéntica a mi y no saber nada de ella ni de nadie, el ver como sufre y como mis padre sufren me lastima no pueden pedir mucho de mi,... como has visto no digo nada solo miro despectivamente y ya pero el pensar en que me dejaron abandonado solo... no se simplemente me dejan en blanco

Con Alexandra...

A:"el simplemente es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida el es muy atento es agresivo le gusta jugar es un niño y no le importa serlo ahora que somas un poco mas grandes pero también es muy maduro me quiere me complace en pequeñeces y siempre me hace sonreír jaja el hecho de recordar lo celoso que se puso cuando el chico ese me hablo... au lo compadezco quedo sin rostro...mi Kai mi koi mi amor mi vida mi ilusión mi príncipe azul..el lo es todo...pero si lo arruino todo? si se harta de mi? si no soy lo suficiente y termina diciéndome que no le es agradable el estar conmigo que soy fastidiosa? ahh soy un fraude"-se suelta del abrazo de Kai y salta desde esa altura para de ahí ir caminando hacia abajo-"no lo se..."

K: "se habrá enfadado? hice algo mal?..."diablos siempre termino alejando

A/K: a la gente que aprecio

K:"no lo se solo le daré alcance y me despediré"-la alcanza y ella se inca toca el agua y ve como de la nada le da una flor-eh?

A: lo siento es que me distraje y bueno quería pensar verdad que no me dejaras?

K: no, no te dejare nunca y-dijo con cierto temor- tu me querrás por siempre?

A: yo si siempre, eso si te he de pedir un favor, bien sabes que necesito estar sola, que suelo ser cortante que suelen malinterpretar mis palabras y mis actos pero no por ello te enfadaras conmigo? trato?-dijo demasiado segura de si misma-

K: quieres decir que no quieres estar conmigo?

A: vamos Kai no seas cursi no me refiero a eso

K: genial y ahora resulta que soy cursi-dijo enfadado-hn ùú

A: bien e ahí lo que yo estaba diciendo sabes que me desilusionas K-chan tu siempre me has conocido te he dicho todo tu has sido siempre de gran confianza para mi y por ello deberías de saber que siempre he sido rara wired como diría Mariana necesito soledad extrema y ser empalagosa aun mas que la miel por eso tu siempre has sido mi amor platónico mi príncipe he ahí lo de príncipe siempre en mis sueños siempre entendiendo lo que me pasa pero si no sabes de mi quiere decir que realmente me enamore de un sueño-dijo realmente triste-que te idealice de demás y...no se...

K: lo siento gatita, es que yo...bueno..."yo no se que hice ahh hay veces que no me reconozco yo nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso..."linda por favor...lo siento-dijo con dificultad eso no era su especialidad-me per. ...perdonas?

A: claro, como no habría de hacerlo si es tan padre y la verdad disfruto mucho del ver tu sufrimiento al momento en que pides perdón

K: nunca cambiaras? siempre disfrutas haciéndome sufrir-y es interrumpido por unos brazos que rodean su cuello y unos calidos labios rojos que asaltan su boca y aprovechan el descuido para explorar, cosa que el como hombre, como Hiwatari y sobre todo como Kai no permitiría así que tomo el control del beso y lo volvió salvaje, agresivo sensual, vaya que no sabia que esa chica pudiera ser así o tal ves si-"jaja ahora que recuerdo así era como sacábamos boletos...aunque siempre me molestaba y si no era al revés y cuando el la miro así y ella solo le dio un beso! ey eso no es justo bien pero ahora es solo MIA"-lo cual provocaba una sonrisa en su boca poco a poco se fueron separando el la tomaba de esa estrecha cintura que desde ese momento se convertiría en su juguete favorito...bien basta de divagar...la separa y comienza nuevamente a hablar- y piensas que con eso te perdonare la interrupción-dice arrogantemente mientras que con gran elegancia alza una ceja-en serio?-dice mas serio-mmm pues no uú

A: pero K-chan príncipe!-dice con ojitos brillantes-si?

K: bien alejándonos de tonterías-regresaban como siempre a su normalidad y su veracidad hiriente-ya tengo mente fría ya pienso...realmente lamento lo de hace rato...no fue ni justo ni propio de mi parte nos conocemos no? y tu eres un agresiva compulsiva que no puede ser todo el tiempo dulce y yo bien nunca lo soy-la ve- bien por lo general eres una excepción así que no necesitamos de cosas bobas como lo que hicimos hace rato...

A: en eso difiero eso es lo que me divierte y a ti también te divirtió o no?

K: esta bien pero cuando ya no se pueda mas que te parece una especie de clave o algo así?

A: es justo que quiere que sea?

K: una mirada fría?

A: no, no aplica, lo sabes-el otro asiente-un beso?

K: crees que si estamos de huraños queramos dar un beso?-ante la negación de la otra comienzan a

pensar

A/K: ahh ya se por que no...?

Mientras tanto, Padme y Tala seguían sentados bajo el cerezo en flor...

T: oye, cuando sonríes, a pesar de que es algo muy poco frecuente en ti, te ves hermosa...

P: bueno como dijiste, yo no acostumbro sonreír, y no pretendo hacerlo muy seguido, yo no soy así-mira al chico, como desafiándolo-

T: eso lo veremos- comienza a hacerle cosquillas a su novia y ella no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas-

P: en venganza, también comienza a hacerle cosquillas-Tala detente, no me gusta hacer esto, aunque a decir verdad también te ves muy lindo y tierno cuando sonríes

Ya era muy tarde, era el tiempo de regresar, las chicas tenían que estar pronto allá o se ganarían un castigo...

P: debo volver...

T: yo te llevo...-toma la mochila y le tiende la mano a la chica...-

P: gracias...

Con Alexandra y Kai los dos estaban a punto de decir lo que viniera...

A/K:I c e heart

A: eh? O.o? en serio estas de acuerdo?

K: si aunque para serte sincero me parece patético...

A: neta que da

K: o.O? que onda contigo?

A: recuerdas? soy mexicana-dijo con tono de a ver...descerebrado piensa-y por si lo olvidas también soy colombiana uú

K: bien, bien ya capte quieres regresar creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera y puede que te regañen...

A: may be, but I don't think so...

K: no me gusta que...

A: comience a hablar ingles ...bla, bla, bla lo que pasa es que no puedes con el ingles ùu

K: mira mejor callate señorita voluble!

A: ahh si?

Y aquí iban de nuevo, y Bryan que pasaba por ahí se quedo viendo y escuchando todo lo que decían le parecía increíble que fueran novios y menos aun sabia que ambos eran unos agresivos compulsivos tozudos estando juntos y mucho menos sabia que la chica beybatallaba

B: momento ni siquiera sabia que tenia beyblade...ya se le diré a Tala que si quiere ver una pelea de novios...no creo que se niegue y conociendo a Padme no dudara en venir a ver esto...

Y así Bryan saca su celular y le llama a Tala y también a Padme para ver si querían ver la "pelea de novios" por lo pronto obtuvo su respuesta y como lo predijo no fue negativa...

T: mmm Padme quieres ir a ver una beybatalla?

P: es que ver como pelea la novia de Kai de hecho ni siquiera sabia que tenia beyblade...

T: te envió el mensaje Bryan?

P: si por?

T: olvidalo...

Con Bryan el estaba en un árbol recargado viendo la función desde primera fila cuando escucha unos pasos que se acercan...

B: veo que llegaron rápido...jeje por lo visto ya son novios no?

: a quien le hablas?

B: pero que yeb?

: eh? o.O? quien eres tu? y por que Aleksy esta peleando con un tipo desconocido de esa forma ella solo pelea así cuando esta enojada o cuando quiere demostrar algo o por que sabe que la persona no es un inútil creí que solo habíamos dos personas con esa habilidad un tal Kai y yo...

B: en primera quien diablos eres tu?

: ah yo me llamo Michelle,Mónica Michelle, solo dime Milka, o como ella me dice Monick ahh uú tu quien eres?

B: yo soy Bryan amigo de Kai el que esta peleando con su novia, que resulta ser tu amiga..."mmm es muy bonita..."

M: ya veo entonces ese es el maravilloso Kai...mmm por fin lo conozco ya era hora...

B: bueno como sea gustas ver la pelea desde primera fila?

M: con gusto no quiero perderme en cuanto salga Artrainx... hace un bueno que no la veo...-ante la cara de o.O? del otro-la bestia bit de Aleksy...es un bit muy especial pues este cambia según el humor de ella y es mas poderosa cuando ella tiene un sentimiento muy fuerte, según esto se vuelve de fuego azul...agua, aire o tierra y si no hay ninguno simplemente Artrainx se vuelve mmm como decirlo de un color mas obscuro pero transparente no se como decirlo...

B: ya veo y tu tienes bestia bit?

M: si se llama Diuxlink es un bit mitológico...y tu?

B: si, y se llama falborg, fue creado en un laboratorio pero es muy poderoso...-dijo alardeando-

M: ya veo...

La batalla esta por comenzar...la luna ilumina el lugar, están dos jóvenes que son novios preparándose para la lucha y dos personas sobre el árbol, las cuales acaban de conocerse

a/k: 3,2,1...let it rip

A: oh Kaicy-dijo de una forma según esto dulce e inocente pero Kai conocía ese tono y eso era para petrificarse-nn que bueno que jugaremos un ratito-dijo ya de forma desquiciada-jaja disfruto tu dolor

K: si yo disfrutare del dolor que te pueda causar...

En el árbol...

B: y dicen que yo soy el maniático psicópata

M: y que no lo eres?

B: si pero.. oye! ¬¬

M: no lo pude resistir n/n

Y volvieron a poner atención a la pelea

K: vamos a ver que tan buena eres...digo que tan mala eres...

A: oh K-chan-dijo con media sonrisa sumamente perversa-basta de juegos!

K: "diablos esto se esta saliendo de mi control..."Drancer!

A: ah hola Dranzer-dice realmente ajena a toda la situación-

K: Alexandra estamos jugando no hablando con las bestias bit!

A: argg esta bien esta bien argg ùú tormenta de nieve-con ello un remolino realmente de nieve que se creo a partir del agua del lago rodeaba a la chica y parecía darle caricias después envolvía a Dranzer quien se ocupaba de esquivar los constantes piques que hielo esas dagas heladas que en un descuido lastimaron a Hiwatari cosa no prevista pero el ni en cuenta y ella en su mundo-bien Artx sal!y juguemos con los destellos lunares!-y con esto comienza un ataque constante que deja sin defensa a Hiwatari quien solo atino a escabullirse pero no pro mucho tiempo-eso es ataca Artx!

K: vamos Dranzer erupción volcánica!-y con ello el desenfrenado ataque comienza ella realmente se comenzaba a desesperar y eso podría ser bueno y no-"si la estoy desesperando..."

* * *

Hola pùes este es el fin de este capitulo y pues espero dejen reviews y no les de flojera y ojala sky d mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo haya leido esto

Marean L. Wolff- mil gracias pro estar conmigo y apoyarme jeje son muy divertidos tus reviews y me alegra un buen el que te este gustando la historia y no te preocupes esta ves no tardare tanto en subir el proximo capitulo 


	4. Recuerdos y Sueños

Hola de nuevo aqui esta mi capitulo cuatro perdon creoq ue me retrase eso fue por descuidada lo admito n.n a todos nos pasa no? bien creo que he estado de mejor humor y en verdad MAREAN mil gracias por todo el apoto que me has brindado el capitulo esta bueno ya lo relei para ver si tenia algo que no se entendiera, lo corregi y pues esto es para ti de nueva cuenta

* * *

Ale lanza su blade contra la pared, haciendo una difícil maniobra y con tanta desesperación que tenia logra hacer su uno de sus ataques especiales el llamado ·perdición de las tinieblas· donde su blade comenzaba a girar cada vez mas rápido creando así una niebla y se perdía de vista mientras hacia esto parecía producía un sonido de cierta parte mientras estaba en otra y con esto comenzaba a envolverte y te iba asfixiando.

Era muy raro el que utilizara ese ataque pues no siempre que estaba desesperada reaccionaba de forma correcta, pero esta ves si fue así y aprovecho el momento para esto. Tala y Padme habían visto ya parte de los impresionantes ataques y ya cuando llegaron donde Bryan, el famoso ataque había llegado a su fin, logrando con ello que Kai cayera al piso con la herida de la estaca de hielo y ella solo sonriera de forma pasiva y se dejara caer

A: es todo un placer el batallar contigo Kai...Kai?-se comenzaba a preocupar se levanto con fuerzas que de no se donde saco y se fue donde Kai, y pudo ver su herida-Kai, no estas bien lo se...pero que hago?

Los demás habían visto la cantidad de energía que requirió la batalla, y se asombraron al ver que aun así la chica se pudo parar, pero la pregunta era porque? si antes que lo había intentado no había podido, y de repente como un gran impulso y de la nada se levanta va con KAI!

B: diablos Kai esta herido...

T: que! como es eso posible?

M: una estaca de hielo que no derritió Dranzer...vamos

P: tu quien eres...?

B/M: luego hablaremos eso vamos!

P: si o.ó?

Para esto la chica había logrado parar a Kai y lo estaba semi cargando y logro avanzar cierta distancia pero comenzaba a desvanecerse...Monick sostiene a la chica y Tala a Kai...

M: Aleksy estas bien?...debemos volver a la cabaña..

T: si, vamos...

P: aquí tengo sus blades, Dranzer esta bien...no sufrió grandes daños...

Todos volvieron a la cabaña, acostaron a Alexandra en su cama y a Kai en la de Padme...

P: espero que estén bien...

T: si, no te preocupes...-y abraza a la chica...-

P: me pregunto...quien es esa chica...

Padme sale de la cabaña y se sienta en un tronco a meditar...Tala va tras de ella y la observa cuando se pone en posición de loto y cierra sus ojos...de pronto Padme se levanta rápidamente y lanza su blade Horus hacia la orilla del lago...

P: Horus...tifón-un remolino de agua comienza a elevarse...-ahora sal, Horus..´- y del tornado sale un halcón blanco...-

T: Padme...

Y con un movimiento de su mano, Horus vuelve a su blade, y este donde su dueña...

P: bien Horus, tu control sobre el agua ha mejorado..., no tengo tiempo de descansar, además Kai de seguro pasara la noche aquí...

T: si debes descansar...aunque no quieras debes hacerlo...

P: lo haría, pero no cambiaras nada, diciéndome eso...no lo haré y si lo hago, será por ahí...

T: dormirás cerca del lago

P: si... quieres venir conmigo?

T: -se sonroja-esta bien

P: por que te sonrojas...no te haré nada...pero..."momento desde cuando yo pido permiso?"

T: bien a descansar-la carga y la deja en la cama junto con Lilit-bien que descanses...

P: yo.. pero

T: mira este es mi truco con Wolborg-lo saca y con una indicación de Tala wolborg pone a dormir a su novia claro que el era indeciso y Contreras le había dicho algo pero no dejaría que se enfermara a parte que su mente parecía ser la de un loco adolescente y no quería quedar mal con su linda novia así que prefirió hacer eso... y recuerda un pequeño detalle la extraña chica de cabello entre rubio y castaño...-bien tu quien eres?

A:"demonios no soy lo suficientemente fuerte debí de poder "KAI!-corre donde el esta ve que tiene heridas pero hay solo una que es profunda o eso según ella-Kai...lo siento...-y sin importar nada se recuesta a su lado y comienza a acariciarle el cabello como cuando niños que a el le daban un castigo o algo así o solían jugar recio y terminaba, así aunque para ser sinceros cuando niños, el casi siempre le ganaba y era el quien la cuidaba por ello es que lo quería tanto-ya hablaron a su casa? digo en primera casi no estuvo en todo el día, dudo el que haya dejado dicho a donde fue, su mama debe de estar histérica así que Tala hazme el favor de marcarle dile que esta conmigo que nos quedamos de ver y que se nos hizo tarde y que como siempre excedimos en nuestros juegos y que tu te quedas porque era obvio que no lo dejarías solo, eres su invitado y Bryan lo mismo ok?-dijo muy autoritariamente de tal modo que el pelirrojo solo asintió-tu Bryan cuanto tiempo he estado ahí y como llegue aquí?-dijo muy seria tanto así que el mismo Bryan estaba a punto de responder como cuando estaban en la abadía de no ser porque- MILKA MONICK! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE-se trata de levantar y no puede-au

M: tranquila no te trates de parar...

A: no yo debo de poder-y por su obstinación así lo logra y la abraza-ahh te extrañe un buen pero que haces aquí?

B: ya veo que si es tu amiga...- ve que la chica esta por perder energías y solo suspira y la lleva a la cama y la acuesta por fuerza-ahí te quedas, no, no, no ni se te ocurra reclamarme quedate ahí tu también tienes heridas y creo que seria bueno que terminara ella de curarte ya curamos a Kai como pudiste ver...y llegaste aquí porque en primera ella te alcanzo antes de que te dieras en la cara contra el piso después te cargue y Tala cargo a Kai los trajimos asta aquí y aquí estamos...bien es todo lo que querías saber?

A: te gusta mi amiga verdad?

B: que? o/o

A: si así es, bueno ahh que sueño por que no se acomodan ustedes en la cama mía y tu vente ya sabes lo de siempre

Apagaron las luces impidiendo ver a los chicos que ellas terminaron durmiéndose en una cama improvisada llena de almohadas, gracias que ellas siempre tenían un chingo y no utilizaban colchón y cobijas realmente estaban mejor que los de las camas, ahh si eso si cerca de Kai para vigilarlo y ver que estuviera bien.

Y como ella misma había dicho, la señora ,la mama de Kai estaba histérica, pero al saber que estaba con ella realmente se despreocupo y las respuestas dadas eran las que mejor quedaron...y con las que quedo feliz, claro solo con la condición de que la llevaran a la "casa" a comer y bueno eso había pasado ya verían que sucedería cuando llegaran a la revisión de todos los días...

A la mañana siguiente, ya eran las 6:55, a las 7:00am, era cuando una señora entraba y revisaba que todos estuvieran y dictaba las labores del día, pero todos estaban cansados...y durmiendo, excluyendo a Padme, que había despertado hace algunos minutos...

nack,nack(tocaron la puerta)Padme se levanto rápido y le tiro una sabanas sobre Kai y

Alexandra y sobre Tala y Bryan...

Sra.: que paso aquí

P: nada-dijo con su típico modo despreocupado...-estábamos ordenando en la noche, por eso esta así -y deja que la mujer vea el lugar-

Sra.: ya veo, hoy no tienen nada que hacer...

P: si, -da media vuelta cierra la puerta con el pie luego de que la mujer se va...-."mmm como los despierto" ha, no importa, no hay nada que hacer , que despierten solos

Padme se acerco al baúl donde están sus cosas y saca su flauta picolo y salio del lugar

P: es una hermosa mañana...esta vez, ya que no hay nada que hacer, me iré bien lejos en el bosque...

Bueno por lo menos ya se habían librado de un problema, cuando después de pasadas unas horas

A: argg como odio tener hambre...tengo hambre...me voy a poner histérica si no como...tengo hambre...-ve a Kai ahí acostado momento no lo veía solo lo imaginaba pues estaba cubierta por una sabana se la quito y vio que el también tenia una sabana se la quito lo beso y trato de ponerse cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano y lo único que encontró fue una minifalda y no se pensaba poner eso...pero si ella había dormido con ropa mmm solo se pondría una playera mega grande una gorra sobre todo su cabello y buscar algo de comer aunque necesitaba algo que la calmara así que recordó su guitarra negra...bien buen camino mientras llegaba se podría distraer con ella, después tragar todo lo que le fuera posible antes de que los despertara con sus alaridos y así se fue tocando la guitarra llego al comedor se puso la guitarra atrás tomo un buen de comida y hasta mas de lo que había pedido cuando tuvo excesiva hambre y no se lo negaron pues cuando llego, llegó diciendo tengo hambre y se llevo todo muy feliz salio comió mucho dejo para los chicos y se fue por ahí a vagar y se encontró a Padme que por extraño que pareciera estaba tocando la misma canción que ella y las dos se quedaron a poco a ti te gusta eso creí que lo odiabas...

P: esa canción me gusta...y a ti que te trae por aquí?

A: comencé a vagar y te encontré...

P: veo que tocas guitarra...

A: y tu flauta "por que tiene que ser tan fría"

Padme comenzó a tocar la canción otra vez , y Alexandra luego la siguió...para ese momento los demás en la cabaña habían despertado

A:"diablos de que me quejo si yo misma no suelo decir lo que me pasa solo distraigo la atención con hechos curiosos"

Para esto la chica había comenzado a tocar una canción que estaba componiendo sus dedos se movían por si solos y ella ahí tranquila en otro lugar cuando comienza a cantar si por extraño que fuera estaba cantando y ya que no estaban muy lejos de la cabaña los chicos salieron a ver que onda y se percataron de que ella estaba cantando y que lo hacia bien su canción era distraída pasaba desapercibida pero por lo mismo te llenaba de tranquilidad y su voz melodiosa acompañaba sensación...

A: ya simplemente no se que es existir... vivir sin ti, estar contigo, sufrir en mi, ver mi vida llorar mi existencia gozar del dolor y recapacitar la alegría pero siempre...siempre depende...depende y esta vez no de ti, no, esta ves no, esta vez tampoco depende de ellos depende de mi, mi amor a ti, mi cariño a ellos, mi estrella naciente mi luz entre tinieblas blancas, negras solas mi soledad... por ti por nosotros por mi somos luz obscuridad llanto y risas es todo así en mi...un contraste total luz y obscuridad risas y llanto así, así soy yo-y con eso los acordes finales y aplausos de todos-eh? que? oh no, no habré...-se levanto enfadada y salio del lugar rápidamente y hecha una furia pero Kai pudo ver las lagrimas acumuladas y Monick el fondo de ello...

Alexandra se alejo llorando, Kai, Tala, Bryan y Mónica la siguieron..Padme se movió rápido y también la siguió pero desde los árboles...

A: -llorando- esa canción era...

P: deja de llorar Alexandra

A: Padme...

P: tenemos que volver al campamento..esa Sra., volverá a ir..te lo aseguro...

A: esta bien..

P: -sonríe-cantas muy bien, no te avergüences de ello

A: gracias...

Al final todos se reunieron cerca de la cabaña para comer algo..., de pronto como dijo Padme, la Sra. toco a la puerta...

P: Uds. escóndanse, ahora

Bryan ,Tala , Kai y Mónica se escondieron para que la mujer no los viera..

Sra.: Padme..feliz cumpleaños..., toma te llego esto...

L/A y desde sus escondites cuestionaron lo ultimo

T/K/M/B: cumpleaños?

P: gracias..-cerro la puerta lentamente cuando la mujer se fue-que será esto parece muy antiguo...-abre la carta y la lee-

Querida Padme: hola hija, hoy se cumplen 11años desde que morí y te deje sola, de veras lo siento...

cuando termino de leerla..se enfado mucho...y a la vez una lagrima se asomo en su ojo...

A/L: tenemos que hacer una fiesta...

P: -enfadada-no quiero ninguna fiesta, odio este día, sigan con sus vidas y yo seguiré con la mía-arrugo la carta y la tiro al piso-

Padme se va, los demás salen de su escondite...

K: que le paso?

T: -recoge la carta y la lee-querida Padme...

Mientras tanto Padme se había alejado mucho en el bosque, estaba en un lugar nuevo, pero lleno de árboles viejos y encorvados...Padme se acerco a un risco, pensó que era buena idea, resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por una liana que colgaba, lastima que tenia espinas

P: ay mis manos, debo subir, ay, debo subir "no puedo, me duele ¬.o" ah-mira hacia arriba y ve a su madre y a su padre que la ayudan a subir...-

ya arriba la chica abre sus ojos y estaba sola

P: acaso me los imagine..¬.o mis manos-las mira y estaban sangrando y tenia espinas incrustadas-oh genial y además torcí mi tobillo ¬¬...

Cuando los demás salían a buscarla, Padme utilizando su fuerza e ignorando el dolor llego a la orilla del lago y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al campamento, la chica mete las manos y el pie al agua

P: la única manera de volver es nadando, oh es oh, espera, aquí hay un bote, con el podré llegar, aunque deba utilizar mis manos y me duelan, debo regresar...

A: Tala...detente, ya buscamos en todas partes y no la encontramos...

T: pero...

K: no te preocupes, volverá..

B: si lo hará, siempre hace lo mismo, ella es así...

A unos cuantos minutos de decir esto, ven a Padme en la orilla del lago, Bryan y Tala son los primeros en correr hacia ella

T: Padme, estas bien...?

P: -mira sus manos y con esto Tala las ve, pasa por su lado y el de Bryan y se va a la cabaña..-ahh

B: porque eres tan terca, dejanos ayudarte!

P: -caminando hacia la cabaña y cojeando- no harás que cambie nunca..

T: Padme...

En la cabaña, Padme se sienta en u cama y con una pinza comienza a sacarse las espinas de las manos...

P: ¬.o , no me puedo quejar, odio este día, odio mi cumpleaños...

A: todos odiamos ciertas cosas y no podemos evitarlo pero como muchos dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y siempre debemos buscar un significado para seguir no nos podemos detener por pequeñeces, aunque sean estas las que marcan nuestras vidas...

M: "ya veo tu lo que quieres es olvidar cierto? si lo sabia..."Padme se que no me conoces y seguramente te estas preguntando quien soy, pero no te puedes amargar el día por cosas como eso de que es tu cumpleaños, lo odias hay una razón, no la quieres decir carga su peso y no hagas a los demás preocuparse, ordena tu vida y después si, puedes decir que odias o no algo-y a la señal de su amiga sale de ahí-bien nos vemos

P: si...uu "porque habrán dicho eso? esas chicas son bipolares no se sabe como reaccionaran...pero si se dan cuenta de que pasa dentro sin necesidad de palabras...como? porque lo hacen? no les incumbe o si? tal ves a Tala y a los chicos pero a ellas?...no...no se tienen algo...un misterio..."

T: Padme que fue lo que paso?

P: nada importante solo me acerque a observar el panorama y resbale y me espine es todo

B: los pequeños detalles son... o mejor dicho traducido estaba pensando en algo que me atormenta me deje llevar por mi mente y no me percate de que había un barranco por tanto caí y por pura suerte encontré una soga que estaba llena de espinas...

K: diablos en que piensas? en una forma distinta de como suicidarte cada año? la ves pasada que fue? ahh si casi te atropellan no?

P: déjenme en paz! si tantas ganas tienen de molestar a alguien ese alguien no soy yo!

Mientras tanto afuera Monick y Alexandra caminaban aparentemente sin rumbo pero no era así, se dirigían a una cueva muy especial donde brotaba un manantial donde nacía el dolor para Ale, donde recuerdos amargos embriagaban la mente de Michelle donde lo perdieron, o los perdieron no sabrían decir que paso pero de ahí todo cambio...

A: aun lo recuerdas? recuerdas mi promesa...sabes lo que quiere decir? la rompí...-dice muy triste-como pude si yo lo había logrado por cinco años aproximadamente o no se ya el tiempo...pero hoy la rompí...

M: si aun lo recuerdo...-dice mientras se sienta en una roca cerca del manantial-los recuerdo...ellos nos salvaron...pero...simplemente no se...

Mientras en la cabaña...

P: nunca te has dado cuanta de que las veces, que según tu e intentado suicidarme, siempre es para mi cumpleaños, quieres que te diga por que lo hago?

K: mientras no sea una excusa..

T: dejala hablar, dudo que sea una excusa, esto ocurre todos los años..

P: para tu información, Sr. sabelotodo, cuando cumplí 5 años, mí padre salio a comprar cosas para mi cumpleaños..., a pesar de que el sabia lo que le ocurriría debido al sueño premonitor, que ambos teníamos, cuando venia de vuelta, lo asesinaron, me quede sola, no se cuanto tarde en bloquear ese recuerdo, lloraba siempre, no me gusta mi cumpleaños por que me recuerda a mi padre, estuve en un orfanato y escape luego de ahí-dice esto, mientras venda sus manos-perdí el interés por celebrar e incluso por la gente que me rodeaba..., tampoco me interesa que se preocupen por mi, me he cuidado sola por bastante tiempo...

B: no digas eso...además somos tus amigos...

T: que te parece si salimos a algún lugar...?

Tala estaba ahí, se encontraba muy feliz de que Padme aceptara ir con el tanta fue su alegría que la abrazo y la alzo del piso sin darse cuenta

P: "wow jeje esta muy contento" em Tala podrías eh? bajarme?

T: eh? u/u si en eso estoy

P: gracias...

T: iremos en la noche, y te haré sonreír, ya veras...

P: ya son las 5 pm. me iré a cambiar...

T: yo te espero...

B: yo nunca he visto a Padme vestida como para salir...

K: ni yo...

Una hora después salio Padme, llevaba un corsé (que se amarraba al lado)rojo, una falda hasta la rodilla negra, unas chinitas y el pelo tomado, tenia los ojos delineados

T: O.o te ves hermosa

K/B: O.o

Por otro lado las dos chicas ahora misteriosas estaban en camino a "casa?" regresaban después de haber salido de aquella gruta

A: tu que opinas crees que Luis se enfade conmigo? por haber roto la promesa? digo...cante-decía esto muy triste-tu no has roto tu promesa?

M: yo le prometí ser feliz buscar mi bienestar y cuando ya la hubiera encontrado volveré a tocar la flauta transversal en forma de aviso...el, Víctor fue muy bueno...

A: lo se nos hicieron muy felices y aun recuerdo mi drástico cambio de look lo recuerdas?-dijo con sorna

M: como no hacerlo? digo gótica? sexy? tu? y cambiar a cubre tu belleza? como no notarlo?

A: bueno pero tu que me puedes decir?

M: tu no te sientas mal, tu amas a Hiwatari has encontrado el amor o mejor dicho has vuelto a encontrar el amor no te preocupes por ello...

A: que? crees que lo olvide así como así? yo.."ya no se que pasa..."

M: tranquila...

Mientras Hiwatari solo pensaba en su chica que esta había salido y hasta el momento no había regresado y ya era muy tarde

K: "donde estas?"

B: que pasa?

K: no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo...

B: vamos tranquilizate...

B: ya llegaran...

K: eso espero...

Mientras tanto Tala y Padme caminaban hacia la ciudad, llegaron a un restaurante y entraron...

T: feliz cumpleaños amor..."lastima que no sabia, le habría regalado algo"

P: ehh gracias, pero no tenias por que molestarte Tala...

T: no te preocupes...

El garzón llega y ambos ordenan la comida...al terminar salen y caminan hacia el centro de la cuidad, de pronto pasan por una tienda

T: esperame aquí...-le dice a su novia-

P: esta bien..."que hará?"

Luego de 15 min. tala sale y le entrega un regalo a Padme

T: toma...-le entrega el regalo-

P: gracias -lo abre y era un conejo de peluche que en sus manos tenia una flauta piccolo de madera-"oh es hermosa"- se levanta y besa al chico en la boca.

T: "nunca había reaccionado así" vamos a la playa y tocas algo...

P: esta bien, vamos-Padme sonreía a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta de ello-

Tala pone su mano en las caderas de la chica y al hacerlo se sonroja, Padme lo mira y le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla, luego apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ivanov.

Aquí todo era perfecto pero donde no lo era realmente era en el campamento donde Kai al ver a la chica se tranquilizo pero al ver aquella mirada obscura de color negro azabache se preocupo a el le había costado aprender cosas de la chica y el ver sus ojos le hacia entender que un dolor sofocaba su alma y por ello sus reacciones no serian las comunes pero no esperaba nada de lo que sucedería a continuación

K: Ale! que bueno que llegaste-dice mientras se acerca Bryan había notado la mirada de Kai y se acerco a Monick para ver que sucedía la alejo y fue a conversar con ella-me tuviste muy preocupado, porque no regresaste a comer?

A:hn lo lamento-su mirada no reflejaba nada solo vació decepción de si misma-estoy cansada voy a dormir-y paso de largo

K: lo sabia, sabia que me dejarías...

Esto fue escuchado por un par de oídos que realmente al ver esto se preocupo

L: esto no puede ser ya se que ella cumple sus promesas pero ahh creo que tendré que visitarla...-con esto se desvanece-vivo por ella y quiero sea feliz me hace tan feliz que haya encontrado a su persona especial la que si puede estar con ella sin lastimarla no como yo...pero lo esta alejando...con sus misterios...el es fuerte resistirá un poco mas

En la playa...

T: que te parece el lugar?

P: simplemente maravilloso-aun no podía alejar la sonrisa de su rostro-gracias-lo besa-eres lo mejor que me haya sucedido

T: vez te lo dije, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes-esto provoco un sonrojo en Padme-bien y que esperas para tocar? digo esta ves creo que tenemos que regresar a casa de Kai...y ya quiero escuchar mi concierto

P: n/n si espera...-y así comienza a tocar la melodía

Por otro lado el ángel guardián de Ale, Luis velaba su sueño y se disponía a entrar en estos y calmarla hacerle entender que el dio su vida por ella y por su alegría actual es que había podido regresar mínimo de esa forma de un ángel guardián de su ángel...ahora ella comprendería...

En la playa...Padme terminaba la melodía, era tan dulce que parecía que todo se calmaba, todo era silencio

T: maravilloso

P: gracias...-mira el mar-

T: -abraza a la chica por las caderas...-te amo-le dice susurrando a su oído-

P: yo también Tala-y lo besa, es un beso tierno, Tala toma el control de este y lo hace mas apasionado...

T: sabes vestida así pareces una princesa...

P: ja, muchas gracias, y tu labios son lo mas dulce que he probado

T: - se sonroja- yo no quiero separarme de los tuyos-la besa aun teniéndola abrazada por las caderas-

Mientras tanto en el campamento Ale dormía mientras Luis entraba en sus sueños..."no te preocupes Alexandra, no rompiste la promesa...", la cara de Ale, se torna mas serena y calmada...

...Dentro del sueño...

A: LUIS! Luis por que me dejaste?-corre a abrazarlo-te extrañe mucho

L: yo también pero no podía regresar si tu energía no volvía a ser inducida por la felicidad por la calidez del amor...por eso no regresaba

A: que quieres decir con eso?-recuerda súbitamente la promesa hecha muchos años atrás-sabes rompí tu promesa uu lo lamento yo...

L: no, no lo has hecho tu lo amas a el y el a ti...teme porque lo puedas dejar, vamos con decirte que el esperaba un beso tuyo un abrazo un algo que hiciera ver que te esforzabas por el...sabes el vio tu mirada y comprendió todo pero soñaba con que tu te acercaras a el y le besaras, o lo abrazaras no un seco lo lamento

A: pero...yo a ti te había dicho mi voz...mi música, todo...

L: no te esfuerces yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti...y a el lo escogí para ti vivirá una parte de mi en el mientras tu le ames con sinceridad y sin temor...y viviré en ti cuidándote...mi princesita-con esto dicho hace que la chica cambie su atuendo recogiendo parte de su cabello en una especie de media cola con decoraciones pequeñas que parecían cristales de hielo un vestido azul con capas transparentes con brillantes el vestido parecía de la época medieval con esas largas mangas que escondían gran parte de sus manos y ese escote provocativo junto con ese corcet tal como siempre quiso su vestido a los quince años cosa que no obtuvo pero ahora si y tal como siempre quiso un vestido largo que denotara su figura con corcet y largas mangas ajustado gracias a los cordeles de la espalda y ese maquillaje que le hacia ver como la princesa del hielo junto con esas zapatillas tipo Grecia antigua con tacón moderado simplemente hermosa-bien mi princesa me concede esta pieza?

A: claro mi príncipe azul-dijo recordando a Kai solo que un traje mas adecuado para ti seria lo indicado no? mi ángel rubio?-decía mientras veía como aun tenia esos jeans que traía tal como la moda actual sus ojos verdes lo que siempre le gusto de el su tez blanca su cabello rubio y su peinado extraño sus manos grandes wow hacia tiempo que no lo veía y se veía estupendo tenia mas o menos el cuerpo como el de Tala-wow así te vez mejor el traje te sienta bien jeje así pareces un militar condecorado un príncipe que ha regresado de la guerra y ha sido apremiado gracias por todo Kai...

L:"es bueno ver que ya lo amas aunque eso me duele" si LEKSY

A: Luis te extrañe pero yo se que te amare siempre pero ahora me has hecho entender que lo amo a el a Kai con locura gracias...

L: si mi princesa lo se ahora si podrás cantar para nosotros?

A: claro!

L: debo irme ya no volverás a verme o eso es lo que me han dicho...

A: no espera-un miedo la invade todo torna a una luz indescriptible cosa que a ella siempre le pareció engañoso pues decía que si ves las cosas no te preocupas por saber que son y si no las ves miras exploras y ves lo que es-ah...genial-tenia miedo pero ve a Kai-KAI!

Y con ese grito despertó

A: KAIII!

* * *

Hi aqui el fin del **capitulo **jeje por si las dudas XD ahh simplemente este es el fict ams facil de actualizar (K: sera porque es el único que tienes completo? B: y terminado... A: ¬¬ shit no me delaten aun asi este trabajo es mio claro con la colaboracion de esta Daniela)jeje bien como lo iba diciendo creo...me perdi (T: cuando no? A: tishe)

**Marea Wolf n L **eres un angel espero que te haya gustado lo actualice ahorita porque de pronto vi mi historia y cheqeu los reviews y vi que dices que te gusta y que actualice pronto así que aqui tienes chica


	5. Pasado

He aqui el nuevo capitulo Marean disfrutalo ahh creo que no traigo muchas gans de decir algo pero en fin aqui esta y para ti

* * *

Por otro lado Bryan quien había raptado seria el mejor termino...em si... quien había raptado a Michelle continuaba hablando con ella y tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido

B: dejame ver si entiendo...unos tipos querían sus poderes pues resulta que tienen dones especiales no?-la otra asiente-ok-dijo algo frustrado-después ese tipo o cosa las mataría para obtener ese poder, ok y lo aria por medio de estos chicos pero ellos resultaron enamorándose de ustedes y ustedes de ellos tanto fue así que dieron la vida por ustedes y a cambio prometieron tu ser feliz y tratar de hay no se pero tu flauta transversa tiene que ver aquí... y ella su voz y no se que tiene que ver con cantar y una promesa cierto?

M: si así es, es por eso que ella esta así siente que rompió su promesa

B: están peor que yo-dijo en un tono como si realmente le dieran miedo-, como sea regresemos no?

Y así tanto ellos como la otra parejita llegaron a la cabaña, donde al entrar no pudieron evitar el reventarse de risa después de haber malpensado, pues Kai estaba debajo de Alexandra, y esta estaba como acariciando su rostro, y estaba como hecha bolita encima de Kai, a quien abrazaba según la posición se lo permitiera, y Kai la sujetaba de la cintura para que no fuera a caer y la protegía mientras la otra mano estaba tomada con la de la chica con los dedos entrelazados y solo cubiertos por una ligera sabana pero aun así tenían los rostros sonrojados y por mas escándalo que los otros hicieron estos no se despertaron solo lograron que la chica se juntara mas a Kai para buscar mas calor y este la abrazara con mas fervor y se dieran media vuelta para seguir durmiendo demostrando que ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa que traían

B: creo que si solucionaron las cosas-dijo en tono picaron-

M: eres un mal pensado...-tratando de decir algo a favor y sin encontrar nada-como creíste que ellos...?-se desesperaba de no encontrar nada que decir y esperaba algo de apoyo-

T: pero es que...-dijo pasivamente para que no lo fuera a matara esa chica

P: no estaban en una muy buena posición-apoyando a su novio y expresando lo que veía

M: eso es cierto-dijo ya resignada- pero nosotros debemos dormir como quiera que sea –dijo para terminar aquella discusión-mejor a ellos les pongo estas cobijas para que no se mueran de frío y nosotros a dormir y no, no mal piensen...

P: ja, ni modo...-se va a dormir-

T: me cansé, oye Padme, ya que ellos duermen juntos, quieres dormir conmigo aquí..en estos colchones...

B: yo me voy a dormir...

M: si yo igual -toma sus cosas y se acuesta-y a que estos se prendieron...

P: Tala...

T: por favor...

B: jaja... y le ruegas...-burlándose- Padme, Tala debe quererte mucho si te ruega...

P: si, tienes razón...-dijo aun dudosa- esta bien Tala...-baja de su cama y se acera a Ivanov...

Al rato todos en esa cabaña estaban durmiendo, o casi todos, aun así mañana de seguro le tocaría hacer labores...

B: "momento si Tala se duerme con Padme quiere decir que yo tengo que dormir con Michelle" o/o "creo que debo de comenzar a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas" bien este

M: eh? "no se ira a dormir conmigo o si?"

B: "creo que se vería mal mejor tomo esto y me duermo por aya..."-toma unas sabanas y deja las cobijas para la chica y se prepara una cama improvisada y se acuesta ahí-"bien de algo servirán los castigos que me gane ahora no sentiré frío y no estaré incomodo"

M:"hay que lindo pero se dormirá aya...hace frío se podría enfermar..."ahh que bueno que ya se durmieron todos...-murmuro-Bryan, Bryan

B: mmm?

M: ven vas a dormir conmigo,-piensa lo que va a decir pues suena realmente extraño- hace frío, y no quiero que por mi culpa te vayas a enfermar, y esto no esta a discusión-decía mientras se acercaba a el y trataba de levantarlo inútilmente-vamos

B: no te preocupes aquí estoy bien-decía mientras la chica trataba de moverlo hasta que termino cayéndole encima-eh...

M: "que oso" ven vamos u/u" agradezco que este obscuro si no vería que estoy mas roja que un tomate"

B: eh esta bien...-dice para evitar mas pelea y posibles momentos en los cuales el también terminaría sintiendo algo raro

Al día siguiente la mama de Kai había decidido ir al dichoso campamento y como era toda una Hiwatari se impuso y logro que el dijeran donde se encontraba Alexandra y sobre todo logro que le permitieran ir a su casa y que allí permanecería todo el tiempo que durara el campamento al igual que las amigas que deseara la chica

MK(mama de Kai):bien puede decirme donde esta la cabaña iré inmediatamente hacia allá no quiero compañía-recalco-dígame no tengo su tiempo...

Y así logro tener el numero de cabaña, y la localización de esta para que pudiera evitarle un problema a la amiga de Kai, y propia pues sabia que ella era sonámbula, y siempre terminaba con Kai o el iba con ella esa era la ley, siempre sucedía eso así que lo mas seguro es que esto estuviera sucediendo y al momento de ir entrando a la cabaña se encuentra con que su hijo esta en la cama con Alexandra, en la otra cama esta Bryan con una chica desconocida y Tala estaba con una chica que parecía que alguna ves la había visto y solo rió con sorna les daría un buen susto a todos

R-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EH? DURMIENDO JUNTOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS? POR PAREJA? NO ESTO NO ES POSIBLE...

Con esto logra que Bryan, Tala, Padme y Monick se despierten de golpe y se sonrojen tratando de dar explicaciones, mientras Kai y Alexandra se metían más entre las cobijas y murmuraran algo como diez minutos mas si? dicho de forma melosa mientras se juntaban mas y seguían durmiendo como si nada...

R: ustedes dos si no cambiaran nunca verdad? uú bien nn

P:- se levanta y se acerca a Roxana-buenos días-hace el típico saludo japonés y se va a cambiar-

R: y a ella que le pasa

T: nada, siempre es así

En eso Monick ya se separo de Bryan y Kai se levanta de la cama, y luego Alexandra hace lo mismo

A/M: buenos días

K: ahh que haces aquí mama?

A: es cierto que hace aquí Roxana?

R: pues que mas? visitarlos por que si no me quedo sin hijo y visitas...según este-señalando a Kai-te iba a llevar a casa para que fueras a comer pero veo que no lo hizo, así que ahora iras a quedarte en mi casa con tus amigas nn

A: ahh ya veo, entonces deje me arreglo y arreglo también mi maleta

P: pero y el campamento?

A: con ella no temo nada de eso ahh tengo sueño-voltea a ver a Roxana- es todo un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo y que se acuerde de mi...nn

R: ustedes aquí tienen ropa para que se cambien no quiero oír ningún reclamo-la ropa que había llevado parecía de niños pequeños y mimados pero era un sutil castigo por no aparecer-ninguna queja oyeron bien?-dijo muy amenazadoramente-así que ahora mismo se bañan y arreglan con lo que les traje...

B/T/K: si señora

Y...luego de que se bañaron Kai salio con unos pantalones de tela, una camisa y una corbata de moño(de esas que parecen eh no se como describirlo pero esas pequeñas..)Bryan con unos pantalones cortos con unos suspensores que se vio obligado a ponerse para que sus pantalones no se cayeran y una camisa, Tala con unos pantalones de tela, unos suspensores, una camisa y sobre ella un chaquete sin mangas...

Luego de que Ale y Monick llegaran, se tuvieron que aguantar la risa de verlos así, y en eso entro Padme; Ale estaba vestida con una polera no muy ancha ni muy ajustada, el pelo tomado, unas zapatillas, y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, Monick llevaba unos jeans, una polera negra y zapatillas, Padme llevaba unos pantalones negros, una polera roja a los hombros, zapatillas converse negras, pelo tomado y unos guantes sin dedos...al entrar Padme no pudo evitar reírse de ellos

P: no puedo creer que sean ustedes, yo llevo mis suspensores colgando y ustedes los llevan puestos para que no se les caigan los pantalones..

K/B/T: ¬¬

T: por lo menos te ríes...uú

A/M: se ven como pequeños niños mimados

A punto estuvieron de contestarles de la manera mas cruel y fría que conociesen usando el chantaje, el sadismo, y todas las mil y un cosas usadas aprendidas y especializadas en la abadía de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que Roxana solía ser peor que Boris al momento de castigar y no solo era por sus humillantes castigos para recordar de por vida sino que cuando de verdad se enfurecía, dios los libre y como ella había dicho no quiero ninguna queja o reproche se abstuvieron de decir algo

B: bueno u/u algo es algo de todas formas mi ropa ya estaba muy sucia u/ú que mas da-y trata de buscar unos bolsillos para meter sus manos ahí cosa que logro sin éxito-argg voy por falborg y ya estaré listo-dijo señalando con la vista la pequeña maletita con sus cosas-ahh listo

T: tenia que hacer esto necesariamente?-dijo viendo a Roxana-era muy necesario?

R: a decir verdad no, pero no podré evitar darme el lujo de humillarlos y recordar viejas épocas nn

P: vaya Kai, tu mama no se parece en absoluto a ti ella es muy divertida-dijo sonriendo con burla-ahh pero es una pena que se tengan que ir

B: hay un pequeño detalle tu iras con nosotros ññ

R: si así es iras con nosotros ya tienes listas tus cosas?

M: mmm nosotras alistamos sus cosas para que no tardáramos en salir-dijo sonriendo con mas burla-bien creo que a esta hora es el desayuno aquí no?

A: si y no quiero llegar tarde a desayunar no seria bueno...

R: es cierto apúrense...-dijo algo alarmada esa chica era capaz de exasperarla y no sufrir consecuencias

K: pero mama habrá mucha gente!

R: no me importa...

P: por qué tenemos que desayunar...Alexandra no puedes ir a buscar algo y te lo comes en el camino

A: no,-dijo agresiva- Mónica ven conmigo..-y en eso las dos se van-

P: ¬¬ U yo saldré e iré al lago, me encuentro con ustedes en el puente a medio camino..

T: pero como sabrás cuando pasemos por ahí

P: los escuchare...-toma su mochila, se la pone al hombro y sale de la cabaña-

R: es una chica muy independiente no?-dijo como un comentario casual

K: si mama, siempre es así..

R: yo a ella la conozco de antes, no jugaba con ustedes cuando su padre la traía a la cuidad? cuando eran pequeños

B: si, pero su padre murió...y dejo de ser tan tierna como antes...

R: me pregunto como será cuando tenga novio Tala ustedes son amigos o...?

T: ehh

De pronto llegan Ale y Mónica y evitan que Tala le cuente a Roxana

M: nos vamos

R: si..

A: y Padme?

R: se encontrara con nosotros en el puente a medio camino, ahora vamonos...

Salen de la cabaña y Roxana se va a delante, mientras Kai y Ale la siguen abrazados, mas atrás Bryan va conversando con Mónica y al final va Tala solo...

A: sabes por eso me encantan los castigos de tu mama son muy divertidos

K: deja de mencionarlo quieres?

A: mmm bueno si lo deseas, solo que voy a ir con Monick para burlarme de ustedes un rato mas, y obvio mas libremente ok?

K: tenias que decir eso también?

A: sabes que si, odio la gente hipócrita, y esta es mi forma de no serlo y de no exasperarte-te quiero dice mientras le regala un pico-voy con Monick y a cambio te dejo a Bryan el temible jaja, a Tala el rey de hielo y me voy con Micha

K: esta bien y ahorrate tu ultimo comentario quieres?-a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación-ahh

A: bueno-va con Bryan y Tala-mmm hola, em me dejarían hablar con Micha?

T: como quieras...

B: hn no hay problema

A: merci-jala a Monick-esto va a ser muy, muy divertido no crees Milka?

M: si lo será, solo tengo una duda porque nunca te has decidido por un apodo y me llamas de veinte mil formas diferentes?

A: no lo se Mich pero ahora es buen momento para la simpleza

M: totalmente de acuerdo-dijo con una gran sonrisa impregnada en su rostro

Con esto ellas comenzaron a hablar y llegaron al punto de que no podían decir Bry, porque ya se estaban muriendo de risa, no podían escuchar hielo porque la risa les ganaba no podían hacer nada sin que dejaran de reírse para esto ya habían llegado al puente donde se encontraron con Padme la cual se les quedo viendo como bichos raros y termino contagiada del virus de la simpleza

P: jaja el...jaja...así...jaja

A: si pero imagina que tiene un tutu jaja

M: rosa iugg pero jaja mira-y de la nada saca una foto donde la coloca sobre la figura de cada uno de los chicos como haciendo que les quede si miras con un solo ojo-ves mira acomodalo tu jaja

P: que! jaja-se toma el estomago y dice-ah hacia mucho que no reía así ya me duele el estomago pero es que jaja

A: lo se así es la simpleza

Y continuaron así un buen rato mas donde no los podían ver sin reír.

Las chicas se iban riendo de los demás, cuando llegan a la mansión Hiwatari, y por alguna razón Padme se estremece

P:"que me pasa. presiento que veré a alguien que es cercano a mi"

R: vengan, pasen...- al entrar el mayordomo le dice a Roxana que hay alguien que busca a Padme-

P: que a mi...?

R: si...

P: esta bien, yo iré afuera y hablare con el...

Al salir Padme, los demás se van y la dejan sola con esa persona que la busca...

P: eh Brooklyn, primo que haces aquí?

B: vengo a buscarte

P: pero por que?

B: recuerdas a la antigua pandilla a la que pertenecías? los blackbladers

P: si pero yo me salí, me trataron de traidora y destruyeron a Horus mientras me tenían amordazada...

B: mi padre lo supo, y como tu tío te inscribió en un internado a modo de castigo...

P: p, pero por que? el no es mi padre, el tampoco se preocupo por mi cuando estaba sola, no iré

B: el me envió a buscarte, si no te vas conmigo, el vendrá mañana y te llevara...

P: no me iré contigo

B: entonces disfruta tu ultimo día libre, adiós- y se va-

Padme se queda parada ahí muy triste...no sabe que hará, no sabe si decírselo a alguien o no hacerlo

Eso fue todo que mas podía hacer nada simplemente nada...

Bien que mas podía hacer? Solo entro a la casa y como si nada hubiera pasado y se acerco a Tala quien estaba mas que rojo, aun mas que un tomate y es que se había topado con Brooklyn antes de que este saliera y como si fuera posible avergonzó a los tres lo mas que pudo cosa que a Alexandra no le cayo en gracia y logro callarlo pues este muy galante se presento ante ella y beso su mano ella solo saludo de vuelta y se fue a sentar a la sala junto con Kai quien la siguió poco después y Brooklyn no teniendo mas opción salio a hablar con su prima. Ahora eso no era mas que un recuerdo y estaban algo tristes por la reciente noticia

P: mañana vendrán por mi...

A: hn competencias?-dijo con una sonrisa cínica-te reto-dijo a modo de que olvidara todo-nunca he competido contra ti...y por mi parte lograre que tengas un buen día, lo prometo...antes que tengas que partir...-y logra que Padme le sonría-bien que esperamos?

y ambas se dirigen al patio donde hay un plato de beyblade que Kai usaba para entrenar

A/P: 3, 2, 1, let it rip

P: ataca Horus

A: Galaxia en destrucción-grita la chica y su blade comienza a brillar intensamente parecía que se fragmentara en pequeñas partes reflejaba destellos sin igual, rojos intensos azules misterio, amarillo, tan hermoso y tan peligroso cualquier descuido de Padme le daría la ventaja si la llegaba a tocar explotaría la fuerza contenida en esos fragmentaos que se unirían y harían implosión de toda la fuerza reunida así que Padme solo tendría que evitar todos los fragmentos...-veamos que tal te va con mi hermosa Galaxia...-dice con esos ojos negros y ese brillo letal-"tocame y provoca destrucción"

P: "es escalofriante como habla en combate y como cambia su mirada...pero no me vencerá con algo como eso..."bien Horus! elemental control earthquake,- la tierra comienza a moverse, en un intenso terremoto, el blade de Alexandra pierde un poco el equilibrio, y hace que pase el ataque de galaxia en destrucción- no me vencerás tan fácil ahora Horus, cutter wind

A: " de veras no se rinde, evito mi ataque"

El beyblade de Padme comienza a golpear al de Ale desde todos lo ángulos posibles...

A: quieres jugar? bien-sonríe tiernamente como cuando contra Hiwatari peleo-bien entonces Artrainx envuélveme en tu nieve cambia mi apariencia y comienza mi ataque del Reinado de Hielo! "tiene sus ventajas que mi bestia bit se conforme y sea según mis emociones"-todo comienza sutil una brisa acaricia a la chica que lo provoca pero algo extraño sucede ahora luce un atuendo cual una princesa de hielo aparece con el vestido que había soñado solo que este era hecho de hielo y nieve, después de esta una tormenta creando niebla espesa sin dejar ver nada y comienza una lluvia de cristales de hielo estacas pues ella había combinado ataques-bien la princesa dice que comience la diversión

K: esta demente...mejor voy por un suéter-cosa que le entrega su madre claro al atuendo

le sentaba bien y resignado se lo pone-listos para que la esquizofrénica reina congele todo?

A: ya te escuche Kai-y le lanza un montón de nieve -y una ves que todo estuvo congelado la furia desenfrenada que ataco a la otra y que logro con ello librarse de ese llamado cutter wind-y dice galletita que soy amante del frío no se por que? uou pero ahora deseo tempestad...

P: tu estas loca verdad? pero ni creas que con esto me detendrás princesa de la demencia del hielo! gastas tiempo en ataques elusivos princesita- dice muy sarcástica, mira al suelo y de pronto grita..-no te rindas Horus acaba con el hielo, ocean fire

y el plato se inunda de un mar de fuego y grandes llamas

T: ambas son muy fuertes... están casi parejas...

K: si tienes razón

P: Horus adelante- y Horus sale de su bit, en un gran tornado de fuego, que aumenta el poder del ataque ocean fire...

B: Padme y Alexandra terminaran por destruirse mutuamente

A: ya tienes frío? me lo hubieras dicho!-dice muy linda cosa que estremece a Kai quien se quita el suéter y ve como los otros son cubos de hielo parlantes exceptuando a su madre-es tu ultimo día y daré lo que mi reina disponga-así que Artx hazme el honor de darme el desierto del infierno que arde con el fuego mas abrasador el fuego azul y un lindo tornado de llamas que bailan en un dulce compás-su vestido de hielo lentamente era derretido hasta desaparecerse todo estaba ardiente remolinos de fuego anillos de fuego todo era fuego y en medio de este estaba Horus quien sufría por el cambio de clima tan drástico todas aquellas llamas danzantes que le hacían ver los temores de cualquiera eran de lo peor y comenzaban a reflejar el temor de Padme-"diablos no quiero entristecerla" que mas da? no gusta ir a la playa en medio de un tifón? un maremoto tal ves? si así lo desea mi reina ahogarse entre lagrimas de dolor y risa tiene a sus servicios mi ataque llamado lagrimas del corazón! vera como se sentirá sofocada entre mil emociones mías todo lo que me ha sucedido y se vera reflejado en mis movimientos tal ves después de este maremoto de emoción desee solo una tormenta tropical..y se la daré en cuanto pueda salir de este enredo...

P: "por que cambio su antiguo ataque?"

Padme estaba enfocando todo lo que sentía y la energía que tenia en este ataque...las olas se volvían mas intensa, y comenzaban a dejar sin defensas a Artx...

A: oh no..

P: ahora Horus juicio a los muertos-y una nubes de tormenta se acercan al blade de Alexandra-

T: aquí viene la tormenta de Padme...

P: uú vamos

A: no me vencerás así.. Artx ataque final

Y luego de un gran choque entre ambos blades tan poderosos, se disipa el humo y ven que Artx y Horus han salido del plato y han dejado de girar...

K: es un empate...

T: ahora que terminaron su juego, Padme por que te iras?

P: esta bien, se los diré...luego de escapar del orfanato, me uní por varios años a una pandilla de beyluchadores, que a veces cobraban para que los vieran jugar, con ese dinero comprábamos repuestos y beyblades nuevos para regalárselos a los niños y enseñarles a jugar..., yo logre ser una persona muy influyente en ese grupo, a decir verdad, era una de las únicas mujeres, mi cargo era muy cercano al del líder de la pandilla, Steven, gracias a eso también fuimos novios

T:- al escuchar eso se siente un poco mal...-

P:...un día el se volvió malvado, aun no me explico por que, ahora no ayudábamos, solo destruíamos blades de cualquiera que se nos cruzara, destruí blade de pequeños niños, no sabia lo que hacia; eso paso cuando yo tenia 15 años; me harte de hacer eso, termine con Steven y renuncie a la banda diciendo que lo que hacían era estúpido ellos me amordazaron, dijeron que era una traidora, me quitaron a Horus y lo lanzaron a un plato de beyblade, los demás lo destruyeron y yo tuve que soportar ver eso, antes de dejar que me fuera, Steven se me acerco, tomo mi cara y me beso en la boca con mucha malicia, aun lo recuerdo...me fui, y ahora mi tío sabe lo que hice y en modo de castigo me enviara a un internado que esta en las afueras de esta ciudad, lamento el tener que irme, tenia tantos planes para realizar con ustedes, de veras sentía que los quería y que éramos amigos...dejare a mi novio y eso es lo que mas me duele...con permiso-se retira ya que comienza a llorar, no puede contenerse, no quiere que la vean...-

R: así que si son novios...

K: mamá no digas eso ahora...no es el momento

T: Padme-dice muy triste-

B: no podemos dejar que la lleven de aquí..

A: y que lograras...su tío se la llevara y dudo que podamos hacer algo...

T: "no te dejare amor, no puedo perderte así, no así"

P:-ya lejos de los demás-me costo mucho repararte amigo-dice mirando su blade-que bien que tu siempre estarás conmigo..

A: lo lamento pero así veo las cosas conociéndola a ella dudo, que su tío sea fácil de convencer y si deseamos que se quede tenemos que encontrar argumentos suficientes para saciar toda su ira...

B: sabes a veces me asombra como tomas control de las cosas...

A: por mi parte yo quiero ayudarla y lo que haremos será buscar cosas que demuestren como ha ayudado a personas pero también mostrar las razones pro las cuales cambio y que sucedió cuando trato de salir de ahí...también debemos mostrar todo lo que ella ha logrado por si sola...cosas que compensen pero no la dejaremos sola, así que Tala ve con ella, habla se amable has lo que tu consideres correcto y tu Bryan ve con Monick te ayudara a cocinar el paltillo favorito de Padme mientras Kai y yo buscaremos la información de acuerdo? nos vemos en dos horas ok? cada quien tendrá que mostrar lo que ha obtenido...tu Tala has que sonría llevala a pasear no se ingeniátelas!-dijo exaltada

T: si, eso haré..

Tala se va, al igual que los demás...,no sabe donde esta Padme...de pronto siente el sonido de la flauta traversa piccolo...comienza a seguir el sonido para encontrar a su novia...

P: -para de tocar- Horus...-continua luego de poner a su blade en su bolsillo-

T: con que aquí estas...-le dice a la chica que esta sentada en el suelo sobre el pasto..-ven vamos, salgamos y hagamos las cosas que te gusta hacer...da?

P: niet- responde rápidamente- el salir y estar contigo solo prolongara el sufrimiento, prefiero estar sola, así bloqueare mas fácilmente los recuerdos..

T: no digas eso-le grita-no te iras, además quiero estar contigo no puedo dejarte, vamos...

P: Tala- esta sorprendida por la reacción de Ivanov- esta bien..."no tengo otra opción, no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo de su lindísima cara sea triste.."

Y Tala se lleva a Padme de la mansión..

A: ahh no sabes como agradezco ser una loca desquiciada que no le interesa que tipo de pagina sea para encontrar lo deseado y que bueno que le caía bien a Boris nn porque me enseño a buscar mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacia y ahora puedo encontrar de todo nn si es genial

K: pues yo no estoy tan mal

Y así fueron recolectando información por su parte Roxana los vigilaba a todos y al ver a la chica con su hijo no permitía que dejara de sonreír y recordar que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y seguían con sus retos mutuos. Como le gustaba esa chica para novia de su hijo...como sea ahora solo debía hablar con el tío de Padme, y dejar varias cosas en claro y tratar de convencerlo, claro que le dejaría algo en claro algo así como un reto si ellos lograban encontrar cosas que lo llegaran a impactar y viera nuevamente a su sobrina sonriente y con nuevos amigos que la procuraban y ese tipo de cosas la dejaría con ellos y ya después verían como organizarían todo

R: bien tengo mucho por hacer...

T: a donde quieres ir?

P: no lo se, a donde sea...-no estaba animada-"tío me las pagaras me quitaras lo que mas quiero, crees que dejándome sola en un idiota internado lograras algo, solucionar cosas? estas muy equivocado, te odio, te odio, solo empeoraras todo, escapare de ese lugar y me iré muy lejos donde no puedas encontrame, aunque eso me signifique perder a mis amigos...

T: Padme tu di donde vamos..ya se! la playa, a ti te gusta ese lugar, lo recuerdo..

P: esta bien-solo mira el suelo con su mirada nublada, y vidriosa-"tío de veras te odio y a ti también primo, me las pagaran no me extraña por que mi padre se llevaba mal con mi tío..."

T: Padme que quieres hacer?

P: nada, oye Tala quieres saber lo que pienso y recuerdo en estos momentos

T: ojala pudiera saberlo...

P: si puedes, mi familia, los Lung tienen un gran legado

T: no entiendo, explicate

P: 3 integrantes de las ultimas 2 generaciones de los Lung, podemos ver el futuro, saber donde están las personas en las que pensamos y transmitir nuestros pensamientos sin necesidad de usar nuestras bestias bit...en conclusión tenemos algo así como la premención...

T: y quienes poseen eso?

P: yo, mi padre y me primo; para mi suerte mi tío no lo tiene pero usa a Brooklyn para encontrarme..y lo peor de todo es que luego de la muerte de mi padre, mi vida, la vida de Padme Lung, le pertenece, el la controla yo no puedo decidir mucho...

T: pero..-Padme lo interrumpe poniendo su dedo cerca de la boca de Ivanov

P: me apena tener que irme, es imposible evitarlo, me encantaría tener el control de mi propia vida, pero no se puede, y es muy poco probable..., mi tío es peor que Voltaire...-mira hacia el mar- esta no es la primera vez que me envían al internado, estuve allí cuando salí de los blackbladers, escape , pero gracias a Brooklyn, mi tío me encontró y me mando al campamento y me dijo

: disfruta esto, ya que luego no volverás a ver el lago o la libertad...

* * *

cualquier duda pregunta comentario etc adelante


	6. Los problemas comienzan

Hola bien hoy me adelante un poco a la fecha de actualizacion que segun yo tenia preevista desde hace un buen pero en fin eso aqui no viene al caso sino que esto lo he ehcho especialemtne para ti Marean L Wolff pues me pediste subiera dos pero me es imposible tal ves si me llevo mi amada memoria al viaje peuda corregir y subir el proximo capitulo pero mientras tanto he aqui un sexto? o.O? capitulo

* * *

T: Padme-se acerca a ella, se pone detrás y la abraza por la cintura-

P: -se da vuelta y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Tala y toma su mano-

**Flashback de Padme: **

M:feliz cumpleaños hija, toma-le entrega un relicario-pon aquí las fotos de 4 personas que quieras... las que mas quieras...

P: yo quiero la foto tuya papá y la de los chicos..

M: (Mat. el padre de Padme)sabia que dirías eso, mira- le muestra las foto suya, de Kai, Tala y Bryan, el relicario tiene grabado la imagen de Horus...

P: gracias padre n/n- sonríe de una manera muy dulce y tierna-

M: ah si y toma tu nuevo blade, ya tienes edad para controlar a Horus..., recuerda, según

el legado Lung tu eres la mas importante...ya-dice mientras le pon el relicario a su hija- ahora yo voy a comprar las cosas para tu fiesta...

P: pero padre y nuestro sueño...- se pone triste-

M: no te preocupes, no te dejare, además recuerda, Horus siempre estará contigo..

Fin del flashback 

P:"nunca volviste padre..."

Flashback 

P: -amordazada-

S: (Steven el líder de los blackbladers)- se le acerca y la besa con malicia-te extrañare amor...y a tu linda cara con esos preciosos ojos...- se levanta y la suelta- ah si, y esto es lo que quedo de tu blade-le entrega los pedazos de Horus luego de que toda la banda lo destruyera-adiós

P: qué?"solo el bit esta completo" te odio"

Fin del flashback 

Pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello de Ivanov y la otra mano la pone en su espalda

T: -pone ambas manos en las caderas de su novia y la besa lentamente no sin antes haber pronunciado-te amo

Por otra parte la madre de Kai se disponía a hablar por teléfono tenia cuentas que ajustar...pero mientras tanto ella solo pensaba, mejor dicho recordaba cuando su Kai era mas pequeñito

R: ahh mi pequeño K-chan, hn aun recuerdo, como odio cuando le dije que teníamos de visitas, a unas amistades mías que tenían una niña muy linda, jaja vaya que se enfado se puso muy celoso, pues siempre me había escuchado decir que quería una niña

FLASHBACK 

R: que crees mi K-chan?-dice mientras esta arrodillada la hermosa mujer, delgada de cabello gris claro largo y quebrado que le llegaba hasta la cintura de ojos color gris-violáceo-te tengo una buena noticia

K: si? Mami, van a venir mis amigos? al fin no se fueron de vacaciones? O?

R: no precisamente eso, sino que va a venir una niñita muy linda que...

K: si claro-dice mientras frunce el ceño y se deshace de los brazos de su madre y se da media vuelta-lo que quieres es quedarte con la niña...tu no me quieres! tu desearías que yo fuera niña-dice con los ojos vidriosos-pues yo...yo seré una niña-dice muy dispuesto

R: jaja mi pequeño niño-lo vuelve a abrazar-ven, no te enojes así, yo te quiero mucho-se levanta del suelo con un chibi Kai de 4 años de edad-tu eres mi niño bonito, te quiero no te lo he demostrado ya?-el otro asiente levemente-aparte eres un niño muy bien portado, y muy fuerte, eres todo un galán, no hay ningún niño mas hermoso que tu y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

K: no que?-dice secándose las lagrimitas-que mami?

R: pues que mas? que eres solo mío!-y lo abraza mas fuerte-ahora te portaras bien con las visitas verdad? y cuidaras de la pequeña verdad?

K: no-y hace un lindo puchero-no quiero

R: K-chan tu eres mas fuerte por eso debes cuidarla, tal ves hasta le enseñes a jugar beyblade pues ella hace poco le dieron uno

K:"jaja así voy a poder molestar a la mocosa" y? no sabe usarlo-dice arrogante-de que me sirve? en cambio Yura si sabe e incluso Bryan

R: vamos Kai es la hija menor de unos amigos...promete que jugaras con ella y que la cuidaras

K: no prometo nada

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo vaya que si el niño tenia carácter

R: y aun sigue siendo obstinado uú

R: bien les presento a mi hijo Kai, pues a mi esposo ya lo conocen verdad? nn

H(Henry)por supuesto como no hacerlo? bien aquí están mis hijos aunque John no pudo venir...ya lo conocen pero aquí esta mi hijo Julio(20 años) mi hija Diana(16) y mi hija la pequeña que tiene solo cuatro años-en eso suena su celular y es una emergencia se tienen que ir pero la pequeña esta enferma y le prohibieron viajar-cielos-toma la mano de Marina su esposa-querida hay problemas

R: que sucede?

H: no se si recuerdes a la hermana de mi esposa esta muy grave debemos partir...pero ella-claro ya habían salido de donde estaban todos-mi pequeña Ale no puede irse en avión no por ahora esta enferma y sabes como son en los aeropuertos...

R: dejala conmigo y ustedes vayan me encargare de ella, y como ya saben lo que requieran...

A: hola-dice dulcemente-

K: hola ¬¬"ella es a quien debo cuidar"

A: por que pones esa cara...¬¬ te desafió a un juego de beyblade

K: hn ni siquiera sabes jugar bien!

A: CLARO QUE SI! eh estado practicando-dice muy tímidamente cosa que a Kai le parece lindo pero no lo reconoce

K: si es así vamos en mi patio de aquí tenemos un beyestadio

A: claro vamos "hace frío y yo solo tengo esta chamarra Artx por favor ayuda a que no me de frío se que no me obedeces porque eras de mi hermana pero solo eso si?"bien comenzamos?

K: claro let it rip!-y ve entretenido como la niña trata de lanzar su blade sin mucho éxito-estas haciendo trampa no lo lanzaste al tiempo!

A: no fue mi culpa! es que no puedo con estas cosas en las manos-y se quita los guantes-ya estoy mejor tratemos nuevamente

K: bien Dranzer regresa

Y así se la siguieron realmente el que se estaba agotando era Kai aunque pensándolo bien le serviría de practica y la nena cada ves tenia menos ropa hasta que quedo con un overol de mezclilla y una blusita delgadita abajo y se puso en posición de lanzamiento y...

A: ahora si estoy lista let it rip-lanza furiosamente su blade ya que Kai solo bostezaba-bien que esperas?

K: que ya pudiste lanzar?

A: uú si ya pude es solo que tenia muchas cosas encima y me molestan

K: no me interesa!Dranzer sacala del plato-le da un golpe no previsto y saca a la nena del plato-listo ves? te gane

A: pero no es solo una batalla así que preparate-lanza nuevamente bien-"uú por lo menos puedo hacer que entre al plato ahora no quiero que me saque así, no me sacara tan rápido"

K: ah si?

Y aquí comienzan de nuevo, la niña estaba ya muy débil usar ese nuevo blade le era difícil tenia que utilizar mucha de su energía y aparte el dichoso Kai no perdía oportunidad para lastimarla con impulsos de energía provenientes de su blade y con ese frío ya no sentía las manos y los brazos simplemente helados, su nariz roja y no se sentía bien hasta que termino cuando Roxana los vio y vio como estaba la niña

R: KAI SE PUEDE SABER QUE CREES QUE HACES?

K: pues juego con ella tu lo dijiste

R: Kai pero no afuera! ella no esta acostumbrada a este clima, y mira ya se quito toda la ropa! mira Kai ya como la tienes!

A: no se preocupe estoy bien-dice también en ruso-es que me molestaba toda esa ropa

R:-ve como la niña se desmaya y va y la recoge-Kai esta helada no tienes conciencia? o por lo menos sentido común? te dije que la cuidaras no que la mataras! me decepcionas Kai, yo creí que eras mas inteligente..., ven vamos a dentro- le dice a la niña-te podré en el cuarto de Kai esta mas cerca y tiene calefacción

K: mama, pero yo también me lastime!

R: no me interesa-estaba muy enojada que no se percato de lo que dijo, y la niña solo estaba inconsciente-entra inmediatamente y recoge toda la ropa de la pequeña, no me interesa nada, solo hazlo!

Y así pasaron los días Kai era muy orgulloso y no se retiraba de la puerta de su cuarto, su mama realmente estaba molesta, que ni siquiera se aparecía y el estaba ahí fuera de su cuarto hasta que su papa llego en una de esas noches

V: que haces aquí hijo no deberías estar en el cuarto de aya?

K: no quiero este es mi cuarto

V: bueno pues entonces por que no pasas?

K: por que esta la niña...

V(Víctor): y eso que? tu te puedes quedar cerca no necesariamente tienes que estar junto a ella. Tu cuarto es muy grande-acaricia su cabello y se va-"tengo que hablar con Roxana no puede ser que haga esto uú"

K: es cierto-y entra al cuarto pero una voz lo detiene bueno lo espanta ya estando dentro

A: quien eres? me ayudas? Tengo que buscar a Kai a pedirle disculpas...creo lo regañaron po mi culpa...

K: ...

A: si me puede ayudar?

K:- se acerca y se sienta al lado de la niña la tapa bien-no te preocupes estoy bien y pelear contigo me sirvió de entrenamiento nn

A: si? te ayude en algo no estas molesto conmigo?

K: bueno...-ella lo toma del brazo y al sentirlo frío se corre a un lado y hace que el otro se meta entre las cobijas-yo...que haces?

A: vamos a dormir estas muy frío y así a mi no me dará frío...-lo abraza y se duerme el vela su sueño lo que no quería decir que dejaría de molestarla ni ella a el solo era tregua...

R: Y así fue como los encontré después de que me hizo recapacitar Víctor... y para colmo aun siguen así solo que ya es por gusto y por estar contentos entre si...nn quiero que ella sea la novia de mi Kaicy

Mientras en la cocina Monick y Bryan estaban cocinando

B: tenemos que terminar de preparar el suchi y el caviar...

M: como sabes que eso le gustara?

B: es mi amiga, además ella es mitad rusa, mitad japonesa...le encanta el suchi..-dice muy confiado-

M: oh esta bien "de veras se esta esforzando en preparar esto, lo ayudare"

En la playa

T: Padme, no sabia todo eso...

P: nadie lo sabe...

T: oye... y a que se refería tu padre con eso de que eres la mas importante?

P: veras" debo decírselo, o no lo hago, pero si lo hago..."

Br(Brooklyn)- como se transmiten pensamientos- "no lo hagas, sabes las consecuencias"

P: "vete te odio... he pensado en que debería acabar con mi vida, seria mucho mejor"

Br: "no lo hagas..."

P: Tala no puedo decírtelo...lo siento

T: no importa...ven vamos-toma la mano de la chica-se aproxima la navidad

En la cocina pues se veía a un Bryan pensando en todo lo que le pudiera gustar a la chica de ojos turquesa y que resultaba ser su mejor amiga

B: bien y pues de postre...ya se!pastel de tres leches!

M: nñ Bryan tenemos que comenzar sabes

B: si por eso corte la verdura!

M: ññ seguro la cortaste?

B: si quedo muy mal?

M: quieres que lo diga?

B: eh si-dijo muy serio

M: ni siquiera había notado que lo habías hecho

B: te había dicho antes que no se nada de cocinar?

M: no

B: se como se hacen teóricamente pero nunca he cocinado...de hecho siempre me cocinan a mi yo solo busco las recetas si me gusta...

M: ya veo-se queda pensando-te gusta beybatallar no? y según recuerdo del torneo de mmm no se mandaste a Rei al hospital, eres un sádico con el blade

B: ¬¬ no digas eso es solo que...

M: usa eso para cortar la verdura...supongo ya la lavaste no?

B: si tampoco estoy tan idiota... uú

M: bueno mira esto se lo pondrás a tu blade en cambio de la punta así cortara todo como se debe te será mas fácil, ven dame tu blade y te ayudo

B: yo eh gracias

M: nn no hay de que solo corta lo que te digo mientras yo tomo todo lo que ya tienes desinfectado y comienzo a preparar todo, te enseñare a cocinar!

B:"vaya es muy paciente y busca una forma para solucionarme las cosas"-inconsciente mente estaba sonriendo cosa que casi nunca hacia se estaba divirtiendo y la chica le estaba enseñando a cocinar buscando formas para que el pudiera hacer mejor y mas fácilmente las cosas-creo que ya tenemos casi todo listo...cuanto tiempo nos queda? por que el pastel no creo que este listo aun...

M: ya se acabo el tiempo pero lo demás esta listo solo falta el postre T.T y yo ya estoy cansada...

B: mmm toma-le da una copa con algo café dentro-no es veneno...es lo único que se hacer...espero que te guste-susurra lo ultimo

M: gracias nn que es?

B: muss de chocolate

M: chocolate! wow-y comienza a probar lentamente hasta que se lo atraganta-mmm estaba delicioso wow eres un excelente chef

B: si claro-pensando que la otra solo tiro lo que le dio pero al verla toda embarrada de chocolate no pudo evitar reír-jaja

M: que? que es tan gracioso?

B: tu

M: hn primero me das un muy rico postre y después te burlas de mi

B: no me malinterpretes es solo que estas toda llena de chocolate, creí que no te había gustado-dice mientras con delicadeza la limpia

M: como no gustarme? wow si de alguien tan lindo como tu no podría salir nada mal y no me equivoque-procesa lo dicho-O/O

B: entonces crees que soy lindo eh?

M: yo..O/O ehh u/u si

B: pues yo creo que tu sabes rico-y la besa, y aprovecha también para quitarle la ultima mancha de una forma sensual y coqueta solo para ella

Mientras en la playa...Tala y Padme caminan de la mano, van descalzos, los zapatos se les habían llenado de arena...de pronto ven a unos niños jugando beyblade, y ambos se les acercan...

N(niño): eh- se asusta- tu eres de los blackbladers, te recuerdo, no destruyas mi blade...

T: que dices niño-se enfada un poco-

P: Tala...-se acerca al niño y se agacha-lamento haberte echo eso antes, de veras lo siento... ya no pertenezco a los blackbladers, me salí, y me gane el castigo que merecía...destruyeron mi blade...

N: ahhhh n/n también lo siento...oye, niña quieres jugar conmigo

P: de veras lo quieres, esta bien, no seré muy dura contigo...nn-sonríe aunque no se da cuenta de ello-

T:- observa la batalla-"que bien que sonrió...me es gracioso recordar como la conocí...era una fría tarde en Rusia, yo estaba practicando con wolborg, en una plaza, de pronto una niña aparece y me dice que lo hago muy bien...yo no le respondo, pensé que ella se iría...pero no lo hizo, la ignore y volví a lanzar mi blade, de pronto ella hace lo mismo y me da un buen golpe, teníamos ambos 8 años... ella invoco a su bestia bit Horus, y yo a wolborg...fue un gran choque, pero ella me venció, desde ese día somos amigos, y a decir verdad ella siempre me gusto, ese día, la recuerdo claramente, era una niña de 8 años, cabello castaño muy claro, ojos turquesa, llevaba unos pantalones y una polera rosada, sobre ella un chaleco negro y en su cuello un larga bufanda negra, aun la tiene n/n y ahora, su cabello es mas largo y es aun mas hermosa, me encanta, es simplemente perfecta, independiente, algo terca pero en el fondo dulce y tierna"

P: te gane niño, debes practicar mas...nn y serás muy buen beyluchador...

T: Padme vamos...

P: oh, esta bien, adiós niño...lo siento por lo de hace un año

N: no se preocupe señorita Padme, adiós n.n

P: se acerca a Tala y toma su mano-

T:- la abraza y comienza a besarla lentamente, comienza por la mejilla, luego arriba de sus labio y al final en la boca-

P:"que lindo eres Tala, te extrañare" nn te amo Tala...

T: te ves hermosa cuando sonríes y aun recuerdo como me gustabas cuando te conocí...

Y así ambos comienzan el viaje de vuelta a la mansión Hiwatari

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraban un Kai muy alterado maldiciendo en ruso y una Alexandra con una hoja de papel y un lápiz claro que si te acercabas ya no parecía tan inocente lo que hacia...con esos dibujos tan sádicos sanguinarios hasta cierto punto...

A: ves Kai puedo mantener la calma mucho mejor que tu...

K: ah si claro si llamas asesinar a todos de una forma cruel en tus dibujos...

A: ahh no molestes mejor sigue maldiciendo...

K: argg

R: siguen siendo igual de desesperados verdad? creo que no les ira muy bien a ellos si tardan mas verdad?

A/K: eso tenlo por seguro! ¬¬

Tala y Padme ya volvían a la mansión Hiwatari, las dos horas que habían acordado llegaban a su fin, ambos se acercan a la puerta y golpean...

R:-ella abre la puerta- ah hola...

T: hola, ya volvimos -dice abrazado de la cintura de Padme-"tendrán las cosas terminadas"

R: Tala- se le acerca y le dice al oído- los chicos no tienen todo listo, lleva a Padme al patio y yo te aviso cuando este todo...

T: esta bien- se aleja-Padme por qué no me das un concierto con tu flauta

P: esta bien, pero no me pidas que sea una feliz melodía-saca su flauta y comienza a tocar una melancólica y triste canción rusa-

T: "otra vez, siempre que toca esa flauta, la naturaleza se calma, y pareciera que sus dedos se movieran solos"

Mientras tanto en la cocina los dos chicos que ahí se encontraban estaban bueno pues parecía que se devoraban mutuamente

M: nunca creí que fueras tan dulce

B: u/u no lo menciones con nadie quieres?

M: ves a lo que me refiero?-y vuelve a asaltar sus labios-mmm sabes muy rico

B: n/n bien creo que deberíamos irnos. Kai carece de paciencia

M: no conoces a Aleksy... uú-y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo-hn vamos...

Mientras el par de chicos antes mencionados trataban de poner su mejor cara había que engañar al enemigo y con esto se refería a Tala Bryan y Michelle ahh no sabían lo que era que los dos estuvieran ahí juntos y sin poder demostrarse cariño por...bueno no sabían por que no lo hacían pero el caso es de que no lo hacían y esto se había vuelto una competencia mientras...

K: -seguía maldiciendo en ruso- no hemos encontrado nada para tratar de convencer al tío de Padme para que no se la lleve...

A: tienes razón...oye como fue que conociste a Padme

K: por que su padre era muy amigo del mío y de mi madre, un día mi mama los invito a tomar el té, yo no me interese en quedarme ahí y salí al patio, mi madre me dijo que ella había salido al patio hace algunos minutos, cuando salí vi a esa pequeña niña de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos misteriosos, tenia una flauta traversa piccolo, estaba tocando una canción que a mi madre le gustaba mucho., yo me acerque a ella y le dije que tocaba muy bien, ella se detuvo y me dio las gracias..., estaba aburrido así que le dije si quería jugar beyblade conmigo... ella dijo que si y saco su blade y su lanzador, aun no tenia una

bestia bit, creo que su padre se la regalo antes de morir..., yo me confié de eso y llame a Dranzer para mostrarle lo que era una verdadera bestia bit, ella se enfado e hizo un movimiento con su mano y le ordeno a su blade convocar al viento... yo use, flecha de fuego y ella solo con el viento desapareció y de pronto aparece tras Dranzer y me venció... yo me enfade mucho, pero al final, ella se sintió culpable y me pidió disculpas en ruso...desde ahí la conozco, aunque deje de verla cuando su padre murió..

A: ah ya veo...

Afuera, Padme seguía tocando la triste melodía, Tala estaba sorprendido mirándola

T: tocas muy bonito, me da mucha paz cuando lo haces sabes-y acaricio su mejilla llevando con la misma un mechón de su castaño cabello, para con delicadeza ponerlo tras de su oreja-se crea una atmósfera muy bella a tu alrededor

P: o/o gra...gracias u/u-y prefiere esconderse en el pecho del pelirrojo-te...te...te amo...

T: O.O, o.o nn, yo también te amo

En la casa se encontraban Alexandra, Kai, Michelle, y Bryan. Alexandra tenían una sonrisa afable en el rostro los otros no le vieron lo malo a ello

A: bien ahora solo necesitamos que Tala llegue nn "jaja te pude ganar Hiwatari logre encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba y sobre todo mira mi colección de hadas dragones y seres mitológicos y dibujo anime en general junto con mi seria favorita creó OwO y también podré desquitarme con estos por llegar tarde ahh con la gran paciencia que tengo..."bien ahora nuevamente a esperar-dice mientras pone un gesto gracioso en el rostro, podría definirse este como resignación-ahh que mas da, por lo menos ustedes terminaron lo que debían no?

B: claro que si que nos crees?

A: a ti un inútil y a ella una desquiciada...

M: oye! ¬¬

A: es la verdad uú

K:"si que es linda y me agrada como hiere con su sinceridad lo que me lleva a pensar que, que bueno que logre entrar en la base de datos de bio-Bolt ahí encontré mucha información muy interesante...parece ser que el tío de Padme no es su tío claro según esto"-piensa mientras ve un fólder negro encima de una mesa-"como quiera que sea esto ayudara para nosotros pero para Padme no" uu

P: entremos da?

T: esta bien... tienes frío?

P: si, un poco- y se abraza mas fuerte a Ivanov-

Entran a la casa y...

A: nn que bueno que llegas Talita

K: claro tu sabes que no importa que seas impuntual verdad-dice en un tono en lo que cabe dentro del margen de Kai pues amigable-cierto?

T: que les pasa?

B: no lo se, han estado insoportablemente cariñosos con todo el mundo sonriendo, solo que... eso si no nos ven a la cara...

M: están muy extraños...

A: tal ves un poco Monick pero espero les gusten mis dibujos mira este es para ti, este para Bryan, y para ti mi queridísimo Tala, totalmente especial-y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios-bien espero les guste nn

K/P: argg-y farfullando miles de cosas-"maldito/a quien se cree?"

P: y eso por que fue?

A: mmm bueno es lo que les pienso dar de regalo hecho realidad les gusto?-dijo por fin abriendo los ojos revelando unos ojos verdes y pupilas dilatadas-bien disfrútenlo uú

Y en ese mismo instante todos a excepción de Padme Kai y obvio ella misma sudaron frío

T: estas segura que me piensas dar esto digo?...no es mucho nnuu

A: nooo claro que no, digo para ti nada es suficiente-lo dice pues fue el ultimo en llegar-bien Kai

K: tomen esto Padme para ti-la abraza y le susurra-no te preocupes solo estamos un poco llenos de ira y sobre todo esto te servirá-se retira y sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas-bien ahora digan y explíquense porque tardaron tanto!-dijo muy autoritariamente como solo un líder puede hacer

P: pues estábamos afuera en el patio, luego de estar 2 horas por ahí y yo recordando mi pasado " ojala pudiera contarles lo del legado Lung u/u" además Tala-dijo muy fría- me pidió que tocara algo con mi flauta piccolo-agacha su cabeza-

T: si, pero de todas formas, solo nos retrasamos un poco...

A: si eso veo...

P: ya son las 5 pm., que aburrido, yo me voy, iré a empacar mis cosas-levanta su cara y sus ojos están nublados, y a la vez se han tornado de un turquesa casi calipso...

B: espera, ven con nosotros...-la toma del brazo y la lleva al comedor

Al llegar Padme ve que en la mesa estaban sus comidas favoritas la mirada de la chica se ilumina, hace mucho tiempo que no comía ese tipo de cosas

B: come, lo hicimos para ti amiga...-sonríe-

P: hey estas sonriendo nn, que lindo

B: jaja, y tu también...-y así los dos terminan riéndose-

Luego de eso todos se sientan y comienzan a comer...

P: muchas gracias, esta delicioso n/n...es una lastima que deba irme y dejar amigos tan geniales como ustedes- su voz se torna seria-

A: lo siento, Kai y yo no pudimos reunir ninguna información como para evitar que tu tío no te llevara...

P: no te preocupes... les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi...

K: oye, Padme una vez te oí decir algo de un legado Lung o algo así...a que te referías?

P: esta bien, se los diré pero con estos pongo a todos ustedes en peligro...quieren saberlo aun?

M: si, por favor

P: esta bien, pero no les gustará... mi padre, yo y mi primo tenemos en conclusión algo así como premención...mi primo puede saber exactamente lo que pienso en estos momentos, intentare bloquearlo para que así no se para que les diré esto... mi padre y yo, somos como el lado blanco del ying-yang y mi tío y Brooklyn el oscuro-suspira- mi padre es mi bestia bit

todos: O.o explicate...

P: el espíritu de mi padre al igual que el de mi tío y el de Brooklyn, ya que de mi no estoy segura, nacieron separados en 2, era el cuerpo de mi padre, que como humano se llamaba Mat. Lung, y la otra mitad es Horus, es por eso que lo cuido tanto... al morir mi padre se unió a Horus y yo debo cuidarlo..., mi tío es la bestia bit de Brooklyn, Zeus, no se unirá a ella hasta el día de su muerte y con eso recibirá todos los poderes que la bestia bit posee, Brooklyn si la libera será un gran desastre, mi tío es demasiado malvado, Brooklyn aun no encontrá su otra mitad, y bueno yo no se si es que tengo una, y aun no entiendo por qué mi padre me dijo que yo era la mas importante del legado...bueno como sea yo no debía decirles esto, pero Brooklyn no lo sabe así que mi tío tampoco...-escucha una voz en su mente-

Br: tu crees que no lo se, rompiste la promesa, una de las consecuencias era que mi padre sabría si lo decías a alguien, ahora te ganaste un gran castigo..."

P:"no, Brooklyn "- se levanta de la mesa...-lo siento-y se va del comedor-

A: "ya se lo que te pasa ahora estoy cien por ciento segura de esto...Luis ayudame, tengo que ayudarla y tengo que enfrentar mis miedos"

L: "no te preocupes lo harás bien ya veras, ahora tienes que hablar con Brooklyn ya lo oíste no?"

A: pero..."tengo miedo"

L:"el miedo nunca fue pretexto y menos por un amigo ¬¬"

A: "lo se"-en su mirar se ve una gran tristeza-ahh

K: que pasa?-y no evita el tomar rostro de la chica y girarlo hacia si-dime que tienes?

A: nada...miedo...confusión...no se Kai me ayudaras sea lo que sea?-y se abraza a el-lo harás?-en su voz se apreciaba miedo-"por favor di que estarás a mi lado como siempre como cuando cuidabas de mi"

K: quien me crees? Sabes que no te dejare, siempre cuido de ti u/ú

B: que esta pasando aquí?

* * *

Bien esto fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado em dejen sus coemtarios y como siempre mil gracias a ati Marean jeje te digo que siempre em das los animos necesarios para continuar y pues a ver si por fin pueo actualizar algo mas aparte de esta T.T soy una floja pero lo tengo que hacer u.u bien poka espero sus comentarios y quieran o no ò.ó aquí seguire!


	7. La Leyenda

Hola lamento la demora peor creo que despues de tener tan laregas "vacaciones" donde me levante mas temprano que de costumbre y me acostaba mas tarde de lo acostumbrado llego a mi escuela para trara de ordenar la vida que me desorganizaron en un santiamen y tambien mis estudios por supuesto asi espero me disculpen

* * *

A: nada...miedo...confusión...no se Kai me ayudaras sea lo que sea?-y se abraza a el-lo harás?-en su voz se apreciaba miedo-"por favor di que estarás a mi lado como siempre como cuando cuidabas de mi"

K: quien me crees? Sabes que no te dejare, siempre cuido de ti u/ú

B: que esta pasando aquí?

M: es hora de enfrentar miedos no?

A: así es y tenemos que ayudar a Padme...

M: lo se me preocupa mucho ella...

T: que debemos hacer? "lo que se es que tengo que dejarla un momento tranquila y después ir"-se levanta del asiento y se dirige donde Padme-voy con ella mientras traten de resolver algo por favor uu

K: claro...

B: bien Kai por que no buscamos la dichosa información esa?

M: podrían ir ustedes dos ahorita los alcanzamos si?

A: tenemos que hablar a solas

K: esta bien no tarden mucho quieren?

M: emm solo unas dos..

A:-interrumpe abruptamente-solo lo necesario

B: bien eso me convence ven vamos tenemos mucho por hacer..."lo que me haces hacer Milka, yo se que no tardaran poco se que les llevara todo el día uú prácticamente"

K: hn-farfulla molesto-como sea-se cruza de brazos

A: gracias

Por otro lado Padme estaba llorando deseando que en esos momentos alguien la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien aunque no fuese cierto...cosa que escasos segundos después sucedió...

Tala se acerca a la chica y se sienta junto a ella...

T: Padme-la abraza, quita el pelo de su cara y limpia sus lagrimas...-todo va a estar bien...

P: ojala pudiera creer eso... es una lastima que no supiera las consecuencias de contar lo del legado Lung... ahora están todos en peligro uu- se refugia en entre los brazos de Tala-

T: no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga daño...-dice de una manera muy dulce

P: -suspira y entre sollozos dice- lo dudo Yuriy... no dejare que les haga daños a ustedes como mis amigos, y menos a ti Tala que eres mi novio y a la persona que mas amo...

T: O.o... yo también te amo...-la abraza aun mas fuerte-

P:- sigue refugiada entre los brazos de Ivanov- "Horus.., padre, tu también corres peligro"

T:- toma la cara de la chica y dirige los labios de la chica hacia los suyos y la

besa de una manera muy dulce y tierna, que luego se vuelve mas sensual y salvaje-

A: bien ya estamos solas que es lo que me quieres decir?

M: ya basta!-dice notablemente molesta-Ya basta, de esta farsa tuya, es hora de que vuelvas a ser Aleksy bueno lo que para ti ese nombre significaba..y eso no es huir de los problemas, y eso es enfrentar los problemas de los amigos ayudarlos en lo que se pueda hacer que aprendan y derrumbar tu temor si es necesario eso, eso es lo que necesitamos

ahora no necesitamos de una niña que esconde lo que es, yo se bien por que fue tu manía de la ropa enorme, no querías que vieran quien eras!como eras! por favor a mi no me puedes engañar. También ten muy en mente que Karina esta dentro de mi y por ello soy ahora tu alma gemela se lo que te pasa y tu sabes lo que me pasa a mi, por favor deja ya tu temor y hay que prepararnos para lo que viene!

A: lo se- dice con la mirada baja-pero ahh no se tu sabes Luis el y todo lo que aconteció en aquel entonces no lo puedo olvidar y aun sigue en mi ese temor ahí fue cuando perdí a Karina y te gane a ti-sonríe melancólicamente-que por cierto tuvo un faja jajá coge si! con Bryan-dice con mirada picarona-jeje no soy tan despistada -.¬

M: oye ¬/¬ no estamos hablando de eso

A: lo se pero era demasiada seriedad y amenos que quisieras que comenzara a llorar pues era lo mejor, lo se tienes razón es hora de dejar mi juego y dejar todo esto-dice mirándose a si misma su ropa su look-es hora y enfrentaremos a Brooklyn y a su padre

M: así será! solo hay que entrenar ya que dudo mucho que lo hayas hecho en este tiempo...uúu

A: no estoy tan critica si lo hacia inconscientemente pero lo hacia... nnu

M: ahh eso no sirve del todo-dice mientras provoca una corriente de aire-y lo sabes

A: si ùú lo se pero por que crees que mis ataques con Artrainx son como son eh? así practico! solo que no uso mi poder pero lo pongo en practica con ella

M: pues ahora lo tendrás que hacer..nuestros poderes son idénticos solo que los tuyos son mas ambiguos vienen de un linaje mas antiguo y los has tenido desde siempre

incluso cuando ustedes-refiriéndose a Karina y a Ale-comenzaron a darse cuenta de ello, se suponía no se darían cuenta pero sus poderes eran demasiado grandes y lo terminaron por notar...lo se todo, lo sabes... Víctor me lo dijo uu bien como sea el caso es de que tenemos que entrenar

A: lo haré pero a mi modo-acentuando el a **mi** modo- con Artrainx solo que ahora si sin jueguitos considerados-dice muy seria-ahora subamos nos han de estar esperando y mañana comienzo a entrenar en forma

M: bien eso esta mejor

Y así suben a encontrarse con sus respectivos novios...

afuera...

P: "tal vez sea hora de admitir mi verdadero control sobre la naturaleza y sus elementos"-chasquea los dedos y por algo muy extraño se enciende una llama-O.o

T: O.o como hiciste eso

P: no lo se, espera...-se levanta y pone una mano arriba y otra mas abajo y comienza a moverlas, de pronto comienza a controlar el agua que había cerca-"padre, a esto te referías" dejame ver...viento-mueve su mano como apartando algo y un gran viento surge -"es como cuando conocí a Kai" y la tierra

T: tal ves si pones tu mano cerca de ella ocurra algo-dice incrédulo y no esta muy seguro de si eso es cierto-

P:- acerca su mano a unas piedras y estas se mueven a su voluntad" puedo sentirlo, esto es a lo que mi padre se refería, creo que Alexandra y Monick también tienen poderes"- saca blade y lo lanza...let it rip Horus elemental control tsunami" debo poder cambiar abruptamente" ocean fire...

T: o.O eres muy buena, a eso debió referirse tu padre...

P: cutter wind ahora earthquake termina con juicio a los muertos

T:"otra vez esa aura que rodea su cuerpo..."

P: excelente padre, Horus lo logre n/n

Y arriba los dos chicos miraban extrañados como las dos chicas se encontraban en absoluto silencio cosa nunca antes vista si estaban cerca y juntas...

B: bien ya me arte que sucede aquí?

K: lamento decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con el mozalbete este...

B: ¬¬

A: nada solo tengo sueño y frío, nos vemos-sale del cuarto y se dirige donde su corazón por llamarlo de alguna forma dicta-bien y ahora?

M: me retiro chicos ya me aburrí y desespere de buscar esto...

B/K: o.O? estas bien?

M: hn x "si claro x lo que daría por estar x solo estoy preocupada..."-y sale de la habitación-bien ahora si Víctor dime donde debo de ir?

Pero esto fue escuchado por Bryan quien al momento se enfado y no solo con la chica sino por la chica misma, nuevamente había errado al momento de abrir su corazón

K: y ahora a ti que te pasa?

B: soy un idiota no se debe de confiar en la gente es solo eso-dice como cuando estaban en la abadía cosa que espanto a Kai-solo hay que dejar ver lo que a la gente le agrada y mostrar fortaleza para que estas teman de lo que pueda suceder... uú

K: Bryan tu no habías vuelto a hablar así desde que dejamos la abadía...

B: y que? es momento de volver a cambiar no crees?

K: has lo que quieras solo que no te vengas a arrepentir después

Pasados unos minutos Alexandra se encontraba fuera de la mansión en el patio de la misma y veía como Padme estaba ahí probando sus nuevos poderes en un nivel tan básico al poco rato llego Michelle y trato de espantarla cosa que no sucedió...

M: solo dime que no estas en ese nivel verdad?

A: no me subestimes eso lo hacia cuando la poción aun surtía efecto sabes que temenos que ayudar a Padme...después de todo a nosotras nos ayudan ellos quienes dieron su vida por la nuestra y ahora nos acompañan. Pero a ella la única persona que le podía enseñar era su padre, y ahora no se encuentra con ella...que te parece si hago unos lindos fuegos artificiales?

M: bien quiero ver eso..

A: ok tu lo pediste-y con su dedo índice raspa el pulgar de donde salen unas chispas y se disparan al cielo y al momento de estallar dicen Padme ven-listo ahora tenemos la atención de Padme

M: si pero también la de Tala si viene con ella

A: eso lo arreglo fácilmente "Padme ven pero no permitas que Tala venga . Ya después veremos si les decimos todo, o no"-con tal seriedad que no era reconocida lo había dicho-listo

P:"bien ya voy para aya le diré a Tala que se vaya"

M:"no es por nada pero se mas sutil"

P: Tala-se acerca a el-

T: dime..

P: ve a descansar, de seguro estas cansado...

T: pero quiero ayudarte...

P: no te preocupes, da? los chicos están en la biblioteca..."tengo que hacer algo"

T: esta bien-la besa en la mejilla-adiós

Y así Tala se sube y se encuentra con un molesto Kai y un sarcástico Bryan

T: que paso contigo Bryan?

B: o.ô tendría que pasarme algo?-dice con sátira-no, lo dudo tu que opinas K-chan?

K: argg ya callate, estas insoportable!

B: no me digas que el pequeñito ya se enfado-dice mientras se levanta y juega con los labios de Hiwatari-no me diga eso

K: ya apartate de mi! mejor molesta a Tala, ahí esta!

T: que? y yo por que? no es mi culpa que lo hayas hecho enojar! mejor me voy a dormir!

K: apoyo tu opinión!

B: uy si los bebes ya tienen sueño, ya les doy su biberón y se acuestan a dormir...mientras yo me iré **aquí**-y muestra la pantalla de la computadora un nuevo antro-ahí se ven se cuidan bebes!

K: por mi has lo que quieras! yo me largo de aquí

Por otro lado estaban las tres chicas probando nuevas habilidades

A: bien que es lo que puedes hacer con el fuego?

M: lo mismo te debería de preguntar a ti ¬¬

A: lo se pero no lo has hecho así que aquí el interrogatorio es para Padme no para mi! ¬¬

M: como quiera que sea tu debiste

A: bla, bla, bla si como sea...Padme?-ignorando olímpicamente a Milka

P: lo que hasta ahora, es que al chasquear mis dedos puedo encender una llama, y que controlando y tomando un poco de rocas, juntándola con fuego se puede hacer un meteorito... solo dejame pensar y veré que mas puedo hacer...

A: esta bien...

M: y con los otros elementos

P: bueno el viento lo puedo controlar bien, desde pequeña sabia que podía hacerlo, el agua... dejame ver, se hacer tifones para eso lo debo mezclar con el viento, puedo convertir el agua en hielo y congelar cosas, con la tierra estoy tratando de dominar el ataque de Horus llamado earthquake, hasta ahora he avanzado algo

M: ah ok, ya veo...

A: tenemos que entrenar...

M: oh no tu no te escaparas de esta!

A: nnu a que te refieres Monick?-dice "inocentemente"-eh?

M: tu que sabes hacer?

A: con el fuego mis fuegos artificiales, una verdadera lluvia de estrellas, mmm puedo provocar una erupción volcánica y también controlar la lava de esta es muy útil sabias?

M: ¬¬ eso no será suficiente lo sabes

A: "pero mis ataques especiales son a base de mis poderes lo difícil

es no usarlos"-pensaba mientras bloqueaba su mente- el agua maremotos tormentas eléctricas, inundaciones, y algo útil es crear burbujas de aire, huracanes, recuerdas el ataque de Bryan? el que uso contra Rei?-asentimiento de parte de la otra- pues eso también lo puedo hacer, levitar cosas crear formas, terremotos, truenos, obscuridad "todo esto me recuerda a mi mas temible ataque...ghost of perdition, junto con el Apocalipsis pero el primero es mas dañino" mmm bueno básicamente eso no recuerdo que mas...-dice con sencillez-lo que si creo que seria conveniente es hacer escudos!

M: dejame ver si entiendo haces tus juego pirotécnicos que requieren precisión imaginación maestría usar el viento a tu favor y NUNCA has TRATADO DE HACER UN ESTUPIDO ESCUDO! ¬¬

A: si eso es lo que quiero decir nnu, sabes que casi no ocupo defensa en el beyblade...no me gusta solo en contadas ocasiones uú como para desesperar a mi Príncipe de Hielo

P: quieres decir que solo usas defensa con el? O.Ô

A: si me resulta aburrida

M: no estamos hablando de beyblade

A: bien, bien que haremos?

P:"hay algo que me parece extraño, yo soy una persona muy terca y solitaria, por que dejo que ellas me ayuden o se involucren en esto, no quiero ponerlas en peligro"- se sienta y adopta la posición de loto y comienza a hacer levitar unas cuantas cosas que hay a su alrededor-"veamos...primero invoco a los elementos" elemental control... fuego...agua...aire...tierra...-mueve sus manos y los controlar- ahora únanse...-y así logra tener en solo unos minutos el completo control sobre los elementos...-de pronto en su mente escucha la voz de su madre, Irina-

I: "hija...lamento haberte dejado cuando eras tan pequeña y no tenia uso de razón, pero ahora concentrate, debes dominar los elementos, sólo piensa en las personas que quieres, y ya veras"

P: "esta bien madre" bien, ahora puedo hacer surgir lava "el clima, ahora lo recuerdo, mi padre me enseño a controlar el clima, es un poder único de algunas bestias bit y de ningún humano, tal vez yo sea una bestia bit en verdad, y si lo soy, debo saber donde esta mi 2ª mitad, y encontrarla antes que Brooklyn"

A: "ella es muy retraída pero no por ello no se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas me agrada...hn tal vez sea por eso que no me atrevo a leer sus pensamientos...no me agrada si ella no decide decirme las cosas no la forzare, gracias al cielo que no soy tan curiosa...bien ahora quiero una lluvia tropical...sobre mi, después un secado rápido con una corriente de aire del caribe y para terminar are una obra de arte con fuego y tierra, soy una adicta a dibujar y escribir...uú no tengo remedio" bien comenzare ya!

M: "ella tiene razón no es bueno estar leyendo la mente de los demás y mas si son tus amigos pero aun así no lo puedo evitar...Diuxlink ayudame" bien creo que crear escudos será bueno, creare uno de hielo

A: no te lo recomiendo no estas habituada

M: te estas empapando

A: eso es por que yo quiero-dice mientras extiende los brazos y la lluvia termina-así que no me vengas con eso y escucha si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien vas a hacer el marco de madera usas así el poder de la tierra creas un espacio entre el hielo y la madera va a ser un vacío y recomiendo que decores así te esfuerzas mas mientras yo me divierto en lo que tu entrenas-y con esto invoca al aire-viento del Caribe dime, recita para mi los dulces cantos que contigo llevas-murmuro eso pues no quería que la tiraran de a loca-"es tan hermoso escuchar las palabras de amor nuevos idiomas nuevas ondas saber como insultar a la gente jaja XD aunque prefiero el romance amor, si soy una cursi pero que mas da uú?"-tan es así que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba levitando estaba recostada en una nube, nube misma que ella misma había provocado, pero al escuchar una discusión una traición, adiós nube de aire tranquilidad hola llamas de ira, podría decirse que el rojo había comenzado a ser parte de ella esa era una gran diferencia a cuando usaba el fuego por gusto pues este era azul una completa oxidación no ahora no-"bien y si tan caliente estabas ahora te caliento yo"-y con ello miles de chispas de rojo sangre salieron en busca de aquel traidor-"bien veamos que te parece eso?"K-chan ahh no se...te lo debo de decir?

P: Alexandra baja de ahí no hay que llamar la atención!

A: ya se-mientras va bajando crea una especie de esfera donde todos los elementos juntos estaban, ahora el viento lo llevaría consigo para dárselo a su amado, sin olvidar una tarjetita donde le decía lo mucho que lo amaba-listo nn ya estoy en tierra. feliz?

P: si-sonríe de manera sarcástica-ya es tarde...además esos 3 están solos discutiendo...mañana me voy, mi tío vendrá, ah-suspira-

A: pero, esta bien...

M: vamos adentro...

P: ya comenzara a llover...

A: de que hablas si llueve podemos detener la lluvia

P: no-niega con la cabeza-como dijo mi padre es una lluvia especial que solo puedes ser detenida por mi o por el...

Y así las 3 chicas entran a la casa...

P: "me pregunto si podré despedirme de ellos, o de Tala, creo que necesito aire, cuando estén durmiendo saldré de aquí, intentare pensar en donde se encuentra mi otra mitad como bestia bit, me pregunto donde estará"

A:- se dirige a buscar a Kai para entregarle lo que tiene para el...

A: K-chan? estas ahí?

K: hn? que quieres?

A: darte tu beso de buenas noches, nn no puedo romper mi costumbre...

K: entonces terminaras durmiéndote en mi cuarto?

A: o tu en el mío, ven no seas flojo

K: que?-dice molesto-y ahora resulta que soy flojo no?

A: sip nn-le da un beso en el cachete y le entrega un pequeño cofrecito y sale corriendo a su habitación que es la siguiente-ahh ahora a buscar pijama nnu eso me recuerda cuando conocí a Padme bueno cuando nos comenzamos a llevar

P: si lo se no me dejabas dormir y eso que tengo el sueño pesado uú

A: porque estas aquí?

M: por la misma razón que yo...

A: o.O?

M/P: no tengo cuarto y ellos están dormidos!

A: y que quieren que yo haga?-dice así muy x mientras encuentra una de sus pijamas favoritos-"jeje lo sabia la señora Roxana siempre piensa en mi, este pijama es idéntico al que me dio aquella vez"-era un camisón de seda negro pero también tenia un pantalón de seda pues sabia que ella con camisón solo, solo en primavera y una chaquetita que cubría lo que el camisón no (brazos y el escote)-bien ahora a ponérmela non

P/M: y nosotras que? ¬¬

A: ah bien-sale y muestra unas puertas-esas son habitaciones de invitados especiales así que ahí estarán sus cosas es lo mas seguro solo revisen cual es de cual ok? y déjenme dormir-las saca y cierra la puerta

P: segura que esta es la misma Alexandra de siempre?

M: yo diría que la primera!

P: o.O a que te refieres?

M: larga historia...

P: tenemos tiempo

P: ya, mira, esas son tus cosas, así que esa es tu habitación, y aquí están las mías... buenas noches Monick...

M: buenas noches Padme...

Y así cada una entra a su habitación, Monick se coloca su pijama y se va a dormir...mientras Padme, solo se queda con la ropa que traía, y se pone sobre su cama con las manos tras la cabeza

P: se saca el relicario con la imagen de Horus y lo abre...me encantaría tener una foto tuya madre, -comienza a ver las fotos, en orden están las fotos de su padre, la de Kai, la de Bryan y la de Tala...- tal vez...me iré de aquí un rato de veras necesito aire, quiero ir a la playa- se acerca a la ventana y la abre lentamente para no hacer ruido, cerca de esta había una de esas cosas como una mezcla entre cercas y escaleras para que las enredaderas crezcan ahí, sale por la ventana y la ocupa para bajar, luego como el portón de la mansión estaba cerrado, salta la muralla y camina hacia la playa-bueno ya llegue... -se acerca a la orilla y se saca las zapatillas y comienza a jugar usando su control sobre el agua- me hubiera encantado hacer esto cuando era mas peque- mueve su mano y se concentra y en el agua se pueden ver sus recuerdos de la infancia- la lluvia me esta empapando-a pesar de que llueve tan fuerte ella no se va, de pronto ve un bit sobre unas rocas que están algo sumergidas en el agua-que? O.o- se acerca y con mucho cuidado se acerca a ese bit, que pareciera llamarla y atrae su atención...- debo alcanzarlo- se acerca con dificultad y lo alcanza, no lo ve, y luego de eso se aleja de las rocas y se sienta en la arena- así que esta es mi 2ª mitad- abre la mano y se da cuanta de la bestia bit que aparece es una ángel...un ángel que es muy parecido a ella, pero lo puso de lado, de seguro esa solo era su imagen como humana, o como la bestia bit dormida, al hacerlo ve que es un hermoso dragón alado, blanco y de ojos Turquesa...- es hermoso, esta es mi otra parte, debo guardarla, según la leyenda y el legado debo dársela a un descendiente mío, y no creo que tenga un hijo muy pronto, sólo tengo 16 años...-se levanta- mejor vuelvo a la casa, aunque no lo crea, por la posición de la luna ya son como las 2 de las mañana...

Al llegar a la casa y subir a su habitación se acuesta y termina por dormirse, dejo a Horus en la mesita junto a la cama y al lado de el a su bestia bit...

como a las siete de la mañana siente que alguien besa su cuello y luego su mejilla, ella inconscientemente se mueve y deja un espacio en su cama, dentro de si sabe que es Tala... ya cuando son las 10 de la mañana ambos despiertan y Tala abraza a la chica, y ella se esconde entre los brazos de Ivanov, luego el se gira y la chica queda sobre el(ella estaba con su pijama que era una camisa de seda blanca como un vestido hasta la rodilla)

P: -se sonroja-Tala suéltame, si nos ven así que pensaran, además hoy me voy

T: si lo se, pero no me importa estar así contigo, te amo- y besa a al chica

y como Padme temía Kai, Ale, Monick y Bryan entran y los ven así

B: que era lo que hacían?

A Bryan la noche le había caído bien todo su enojo se había esfumado y se comportaba como normalmente, vaya de vez en cuando era bueno ir a antros con eso se dio cuenta de que la chica que tenia era toda una joya aun así seguía un poco molesto pero no tanto para volver a ser aquel mounstro desalmado que jugaba con los sentimientos de la chicas, que las hacia llorar y las hacia estar en gloria con caricias y besos y después de forma descarada decir me hartaste así que me voy ella es mucho mejor que tu

B:"es irónico pero todo sucede por algo niet?"por lo menos ya se donde esta Yuriy y por supuesto tu Padme solo que ahora falta encontrar a tres personas mas después de todo me dejaron aya abandonado en el cuarto de Kai

T: si claro y tu muy mártir no? seguramente jugando x-box

P: en serio si conocían todo eso?

B: pues tu que crees? no somos extraterrestres-dice molesto tal como Tala hablaría también

T: tal ves experimentos fallidos pero no aliens ùú

P: --u lo siento

T: y que juegos tiene?

B: el mejor de todos es Halo

T: ni que hablar...

P: em Bryan no que estabas buscando a los demás?

B: ñe mejor juego con Tala a ver si es mejor competencia que la maquina

T: te ganare y lo sabes-dice mientras se va levantando de la cama-bien estas listo para perder?

B: veremos quien es el mejor...

P: niños! uú nunca los podré entender...-murmura-y que no los van a buscar?

B/T: ñe al rato!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Alexandra esta duerme tranquilamente, y siente una extraña calidez que envuelve su cuerpo y nota que realmente esa almohada es muy cómoda para poner encima su pierna y su brazo alrededor mientras su otro brazo esta debajo de una almohada...y esos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y ese calido aliento que sentía cerca de su rostro?

A:"ahh que flojera levantarme, bañarme, desayunar, encontrar que me podré, si mas que nada eso que me pondré y aquí que estoy bien calientita y cómoda y la cama es tan confortante y estos brazos me protegen...MOMENTO BRAZOS?...ñe mejor duermo otro ratito mas nn"

Por otra parte Padme había decidido que estar ahí sola no era muy divertido así que fue al cuarto de Monick a ver si estaba despierta y que de una vez por todas el contara lo que le había dicho ayer que no termino de decir...

P:"argg lo que quiera que sea que me dijo que me iba a decir y no me dijo y nos fuimos a dormir bueno ella por que yo...como sea"-toca la puerta del cuarto escucha que dentro algo se mueve y se abre la perta-eh hola?

M: ah hola Padme que haces por estos rumbos?

P:"pregunta extraña" pues vengo aquí porque Bryan me robo a mi novio para ir a jugar halo uú

M: jugar Halo! wow a Aleksy le encantaría

P: en serio? o.O?

M: si de hecho si a ella le gustan mucho esos juegos...es buena pero también le gusta el de patinetas-dice para no confundir a la otra chica- y de carreras en especial el de need for speed!

P: hablemos mejor de otra cosa quieres ññ? aunque de todas formas el need for speed es genial

Lo que no se imaginaba nadie era que Roxana la madre de Kai estaba subiendo para despertarlos de una buena ves. Entra al cuarto de Kai y lo que encuentra es a un par de adolescentes sentados de chinito frente al televisor jugando x-box, abre otro cuarto y lo encuentra vació, pero la cama destendida abre otro y se encuentra a Padme y a Michelle hablando encima de la cama cubiertas con las cobijas

R: y donde esta mi hijo y Ale-corta lo que iba a decir y va al cuarto que se había designado como el de Alexandra el de al lado del de Kai y ahí los encuentra a los dos abrazados dentro de las cobijas y durmiendo como si nada-debí de imaginarlo uú siempre terminan así uú nn

Al final Monick y Padme no hablaron de lo que ella quería saber; todos se levantaron y desayunaron; Padme fue la primera en terminar y se cambio de ropa, se puso una falda negra y el corsé rojo, como la vez que salio con Tala en su cumpleaños, de pronto suena el timbre, Roxana abre la puerta y era el tío de Padme, que la venia a buscar. Se la llevaría contra la voluntad de su sobrina

R: hola ellos aun no están listos desea tomar te el lo que se arreglan los chicos? nn -con esa sonrisa siempre lograba convencer a todos.- Bien que ha hecho Carlo? hace mucho que no nos vemos no?

C: así es, yo he hecho lo de siempre negocios, negocios y mas negocios

R:"no suena como Carlo, el no era así no le interesaban tanto los negocios y gustaba de estar con su hijo...tal vez fue por lo de la muerte de Mat. el no era así y tampoco permitía que lo llamase con tanta educación" ya veo yo ahora estoy lidiando con mi hijo Kai y ahora también con dos de sus amiguitos. Si me permitirías un momento Carlo?-y es que esa señora tenia una sutileza y un enigma tal que siempre lograba convencer a cualquiera y su belleza indescriptible, con lo cual logro un asentimiento de parte del otro-mil gracias Carlo, ya regreso-con esto deja a Carlo con su taza de té en mano y ella sube al cuarto donde Padme se encuentra toca la puerta y el acceso le es concedido-hola Padme, veo que ya terminaste de arreglarte, aunque sabes aun tienes cara de dormida nn, ven mejor entra y date una duche mientras yo le doy de desayunar a tu tío te parece?

P: eh si muchas gracias señora

R: no hay de que cualquier amigo de mi hijo y de Alexandra es bienvenido en esta casa, tu solo tranquilizate, pronto el momento de la verdad llegara y ahí si es cuando debes de preocuparte nn

P: "esa sonrisa tan apacible me recuerda a mi madre...si...será acaso ella...no, no puede ser una de los antiguos guardianes o si? puesto que si así es quiere decir...mi padre tenia razón el destino, el destino es fuerte uno hay que forjarlo a favor"

R: ya veo que comienzas a entender, todos nosotros estamos aquí por algo, y si yo fui guardiana...ahora tengo que cuidar de los descendientes, y si son ellos los chicos mi niño, tu novio, y mi querido Bryan los guardianes de tres de los elementos

P: pero eso quiere decir que alguien falta pero quien? digo debe ser fuerte y haber sufrido mucho y no haberse corrompido, y, tener un corazón puro...

R: te vas a asombrar mucho cuando descubras quien es el cuarto guardián...pero mientras una ferviente lucha se suscitara...mi nena ya es mucha información, por el día de hoy... solo relajate que no te dejaremos sin pelear-acaricia suavemente los castaños cabellos de la chica-bien ahora tengo que ir con los demás tienen que estar preparados para la pelea y creo que esta ropa servirá...

Le entrega la ropa, debe ser algo deportiva, pero a la vez que valla con el estilo de cada uno, a chicas; pantalones negros algo ajustados, polera verde negra o azul, zapatillas converse(serian las mismas para todos, tal vez variara el color) azules verdes oscuras como la polera.

chicos: pantalones negros, polera blanca, zapatillas negras y unos suspensores como le gustaba a Bryan y a Tala

Padme se despide y le da las gracias a Roxana y se dispone a ducharse

* * *

Bien esto es todo por hoy espero Marena te haya gustado y no sabes lamento el haberme tardado tanto se que a ti te gusta el fict y que lo lees con paciencia jeje lamento el que haya unas partes muy largas pero eran necesarias para que se entendiera todo de una bien cualquier duda aqui estoy


	8. Torneo

Hola de nuevo heme aqui jeje ahora si h eestado juiciosita actualizando verdad? n.n si yo lo se ya era hora peor es que la escuela en ocasiones no lo permite y los problemas todo sucede...

como siempre este Fict lo hice con mi hermana Padme Lung n.n

Sin mas que decir adelante lean n.n

* * *

R: ahora debo de ir con cada uno de los chicos, pero me será mas fácil si los reúno a todos, no puedo evitarlo el momento ha llegado u.u-con esto dicho va en busca de todos los chicos y los reúne aunque como veía la mayoría y eso por no decir todos aun seguían en pijamas-ahh que ustedes no piensan arreglarse nunca?-dice algo molesta-ahh

A: lo lamento pero creo que es hora de un cambio no crees? y bien sabes que eso toma mucho, mucho tiempo, y quitar todas esas ideas y tener en mente todo lo que quieres lograr sin ver tus antiguos fracasos, cuesta y que mejor recordatorio que la ropa que siempre llevo así que no, hoy no hoy quise olvidar todo eso.

Esto dejo boquiabiertos a todos nunca la habían visto así y para Roxana tanto para Kai el que ella dijera algo de si misma de lo que sentía de lo que le pasaba de lo que estaba cruzando en su mente era casi imposible, no podían creer aun el que ella hubiese dicho eso y que regresara aquella mirada de cuando batallaron Kai y ella por primera vez, esa mirada de arrogancia, seguridad, frialdad, descaro, pero que su base era demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer por demostrar el error en que habían caído ese deseo por ayudar y cuidar de sus seres queridos de su ternura oculta su inocencia escondida y su alegría...bien eso era extraño, los demás solo quedaron callados

R:- sonríe victoriosamente, como solo un Hiwatari-veo que ya estas dispuesta, era hora ya eh?

A:-cierra sus orbes y cruza de brazos-lo se, solo necesitaba un motivo y una esperanza-dijo lo ultimo pensando en su Kai-y mi motivo es mi amiga. Y tal como Mónica me lo recordó: mis amigos son primero sin pensar en obstáculos siguientes por aquella decisión

M: pero porque se esta hablando todo esto aquí?...no se debería...

R: sencillo querida, mi querido hijo-dice mientras lo acaricia-ha recibido un regalo venido del corazón-gira y va con Tala-Yuriy, estas dispuesto a todo y quebranto un muro de hierro imposible para la mayoría y arribo al corazón de Padme-logrando con esto un sonrojo de parte del mencionado-has aprendido a amar y recordaste lo que es llorar quebrantaste limites y recordaste lo importante-y acaricia nuevamente su rostro y se dirige con Bryan-tu mi terco y sarcástico Bryan aprendiste a no jugar con sentimientos pero ocultaste lo que eres dentro de la mascara del sarcasmo-dice mientras revuelve sus cabellos-te cerraste a amar aprendiste que no se puede olvidar-lo toma del mentón y levanta su rostro-pero si se puede corregir un error al no cometerlo de nuevo verdad? quisiste por coraje hacer algo incorrecto pero ella-viendo a Michelle-te lo impidió tienes un gran corazón y ella lo gano ahora que han cumplido bien todos los requisitos serán los nuevos guardianes...

Con lo anteriormente dicho se creo una gran conmoción

A: no...no...puedo...creerlo...ellos son los guardianes O/O-y con esto un recuerdo acude a su mente-

**flashback **

M(marina): Halito ya sabe que es una chica especial no? tu amiguito ese debió decírtelo no?

A: no es solo mi amigo es mi...mi novio u/u

M: QUE? ESTO NO PUEDE SER ASI USTED ES UNA HECHICERA UNA ELEGIDA Y POR ELLO SE CASARA CON UN GUARDIAN!

A: que pero yo no quiero. No es justo!

M: el destino lo escribe uno lo forja pero viene ya marcado...tal ves un amor pero no mas aya. El guardián del fuego te mantendrá siempre protegida, siempre querida.

FIN flashback 

R: jaja creo que ya lo descubriste verdad?

A: yo eh...

K: mama! deja ya de molestarla

R: pero jaja hijo!

K: madre!

R: esta bien esta bien-de la nada saca unos medallones algo así como los bit chips-esto mis amores son los elementos que protegerán, aunque yo mas bien creo que ellos los protegerán a ustedes u.ú

todos: Roxana!

R: esta bien esta bien n.nu volveré a la seriedad pero luego no se quejen eh?-suspiro general-durante milenios la tierra estuvo en desequilibrio el bien y el mal, mas de uno menos de otro luz y obscuridad-ve a Alexandra-existieron varias familias y cada una cuidaba de algo preciado: unos a la luz, otros a la obscuridad pero vieron que no podían estar completamente con luz o con la total obscuridad eh ahí donde entra el famoso ying-yang el uno es complemento de otro pero por ello mismo las familias que cuidaban de todo esto se vieron segadas por el poder y la gloria por los beneficios que les traía el tener, conservar y cuidar de cada unos de estos bienes que la estabilidad que se había creado se esfumo, todos desconfiaban de todos no querían salir, pero de entre todo este lió habían unos cuantos jóvenes que no estaban conformes no les agradaba eso y salieron, el destino los junto y el tiempo los unió cada una de sus respectivas familias estaban mas que preocupadas así que decidieron unirse y así los hallaron, y se sorprendieron al ver la valentía de los chicos al momento de luchar por el verdadero equilibrio por la paz, pero la paz sin guerra no existe recaemos en el ying-yang uno es el otro sin uno no hay otro solo una inestabilidad que consume a todos al notar esto las familias se sintieron avergonzadas de si mismas. De como pudieron caer tanto y que un grupillo de chiquillos les demostrara cual era el ideal inicial y así se fueron uniendo luz y obscuridad, día y noche, todo se complemento las familias se fueron uniendo entre ellas, pero aun así habían una gama de familias que eran las llamadas elegidas quienes tenían un poder de nacimiento fuerzas no imaginadas por humanos normales. Eran codiciados algunas veces acecinados por creencias erróneas solo el amor los podía unir y así obtener sus poderes, también los hechiceros, gente con magia pura y tu Alexandra vienes de una gama muy antigua...la unión de luz y obscuridad y un hechicero. Pero tu eres a diferencia de todos eres una elegida nacida, sin antecedentes eres especial. Muy pocos de ustedes hay y entre ellos entran Padme que viene del legado del bien y el mal y las bestias bit son lo que yo llamo otra gama de magia no son hechiceros ni elegidos pero por eso ella es especial y tu Michelle que eres lo que yo llamo una nueva oportunidad y tienes en tus venas la sangre de Karina quien ahh me ahorrare eso pero también posees gran energía y ustedes mis niños conocen la historia de sus respectivas familias, Yuriy no te cierres tanto y habla con tus padres, esto era necesario en un guardián: una agonía y un resurgir, Bryan tu también tienes a tus padres y creo que ya los escuchaste alguna ves no?-asiente-ahora cree en sus palabras- y al igual que con Yuriy coloca un emblema y este es el emblema del viento, mientras el de Yuriy es el del agua-y tu mi niño, ya sabes todo esto siempre has tenido un nexo con el pasado y lo que tu llamabas sueños absurdos eran historias antiguas de tu familia, de tu vida, por que ustedes fueron esos chicos que recobraron el sentido y se unieron por el equilibrio...y tuyo es el fuego, y has de cuidar bien como siempre lo has hecho de ella quien ahora compruebo si es para ti, aunque yo lo sabia ¡como madre lo sabia!-rompió aquella seriedad que mantenía-ahora los dejo aquí tienen su ropa les será útil-y se va pero no había olvidado a Carlo y se había creado un duplicado quien mantenía su lugar ahora solo se uniría y sabría todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo-ahh

A: a...ehh..yo me voy a cambiar-dice mientras esconde su rojo rostro-bien ahora, oh si hora de un baño-lo toma sale se seca el cabello lo alacia toma una linda gema -"la que me dio mi Kai"-que aunque no supiese era también un talismán que la protegería era especial para saber donde estaba y cuidar de ella, pues la madre de Kai le dijo que cuando encontrara a alguien especial le regalara eso, solo si el lo deseaba cosa que el dijo no, no lo haré pero... termino por hacerlo-bien estos guantes-guantes de piel sin dedos-pantalón negro, genial wow una extraña blusa-parecía mas bien hecha de correas e hilos bueno cordones de hilos-de mis colores favoritos rojo y azul, la blusa cubría sus pechos giraba en torno a sus brazos y se sostenía del dedo medio de sus manos, dejaba al descubierto parte de su cintura y cubría unas partes de su cadera blusa en resumen excéntrica, junto con converse negros con azul, al pantalón decidió ponerle estoperoles y pego un escudo que tenia, tomo una bolsita que ella denominaba-mi magic pack es increíble todo lo que aquí guardo n.nu-y una chamarra muy ajustada de piel y tenia tres cinturones uno de esto peroles el medio y los otros simplemente decorativos-creo que estoy lista, oh mis ojos, -los delineo de negro y pinto los parpados de negro y difumino en el parpado inmóvil agregando también plateado y sus labios, un brillo sensual-ahora si lista y sale del cuarto

Mientras en la Habitación de Padme, ella terminaba de darse una ducha, era la hora de vestirse.

P:"no puedo creer que ella sea una guardiana, sabia que había algo especial en ella, pero guardianes o no, no puedo ponerlos en peligro, ellos son mi responsabilidad como elegida y bestia bit/humana que soy"-comienza a vestirse, se pone sus pantalones negros, una converse verdes del mismo color que la polera, la cual tiene un escote, es verde oscura y ella le pone una estampa que parece en el que sale, la luna (a cual representaría a su madre) y el sol(su padre) se pone en su cabello ese pinché que tanto le gustaba del ying-yang, se delinea los ojos negros, y va a su habitación por el relicario con la imagen de Horus, por su blade, y por la nueva bestia bit, que debe cuidar ya que ambas son una sola-"bien si tu eres mi segunda mitad, debo protegerte y heredarte a mi hijo/a oye, espera el ángel ahora que lo miro bien, es igual a mi, excepto por esa marca en su ojo, es la misma del dragón, la forma de bestia mía- el bit se ilumina y la misma marca aparece en la cara de la chica es en su ojo y como una línea negra que comienza ancha y termina delgada y desaparece- "bueno el momento ha llegado, mi tío me quiere llevar de aquí, pero no dejare que lastime a mis amigos y a ti tampoco padre"-dice mirando su blade-

La chica va bajando las escaleras y pronto es detenida por todos los demás chicos quienes deciden acompañarla

T: no te dejaremos sola-dice con gran seguridad mientras traía un pantalón negro como le que el solía usar y una polera ajustada que mostraba su hermoso cuerpo-n.n

P: gracias-se abraza a el y se siente diferente a otras ocasiones ahora siente que el la protegerá a ella y no al revés-te noto diferente-voltea a ver a todos pues Ivanov los mira a todos-todos están muy, muy diferentes y al ver a Alexandra ni siquiera la reconoció y es que aparte de todo su cabello parecía tener destellos rojos y esos lentes obscuros- "todos están muy distintos"

Irina (madre de Padme): hija es hora de aceptar tu destino, debes concentrate y ser una con Selene, tu 2ª mitad.."

Ma(Mat.): "si, al igual que tu, mis amigos eran guardianes y yo debía ser su líder"-el bit de Horus comienza a brillar y ahora todos pueden escuchar la voz de Mat.- ustedes son los nuevos guardianes, se que tal vez el haber descubierto esto hace poco podría haberlos impresionados, y tal vez crean que esto será difícil para ustedes, pero solo confíen en si mismos y lograran encontrar el verdadero poder de su elemento y su significado..

A: significado

P: si, verán cada elemento tiene su significado, miren-se ilumina su aura la cual es una mezcla entre ver a la chica iluminada por el sol y la luna; cierra sus ojos y comienza a mover sus manos haciendo el signo de cada elemento- Tala.. elemento Agua, representa la pureza, Bryan elemento aire es la sinceridad, Kai elemento fuego el valor y Alexandra elemento tierra representa la sabiduría; Monick no eres una elegida pero eso no quiere decir que no poseas un significado, la esperanza y bueno yo represento la luz...

B: espera, pero esos significaos no nos representan, como podemos ser los elegidos

Ma: te equivocas, Tala demostraste tus sentimientos, lloraste a causa de ellos, tu amor puro logro ganar el corazón de Padme, luego de que ella creara una resistente barrera y bloqueara sus sentimientos, esa es verdadera pureza; Alexandra tienes una inmensa sabiduría, eres una hechicera y tus poderes son muy antiguos y poderosos; Bryan, aprendiste a no jugar con los sentimientos ajenos y el amor que sientes es sincero, Kai el valor es lo que mejor te representa, no te rindes y haces lo que sea para lograr lo que quieres, Monick como dijo Roxana eres una nueva oportunidad y demuestras la esperanza, y por ultimo tu hija representas la luz, eres la ultima representante de esta entidad en la familia...

P: bueno yo debo recordarles que el fin de esta batalla no es la victoria de las fuerzas de la luz, ella y la oscuridad siempre han vivido en un perfecta armonía o equilibrio, a eso va el ying-yang, la vida surge y gira en torno al equilibrio de estas dos grandes entidades, y ahora yo soy su responsabilidad así como ustedes la mía..

K: Padme lo que dijo tu padre, lo aceptaras serás la líder, tu comprendes mas de esto que nosotros, lo harás

P: me es difícil aceptarlo, ya que luego de salir de los blackbladers, mi vida y mis decisiones giraban en torno a la total anarquía, pero el destino esta escrito y lo haré-dice calmada-"ahora siento que soy una con Selene"

T: -sonríe- toma, de seguro quieres estar con tus suspensores- le lanza unos rojos-

P:- se la pone- arigato...

R: no hagan esperar mas al destino.. unan sus fuerzas, la cual...-Padme la interrumpe y Roxana solo sonríe dulcemente-

P: shiroi, es blanca, la luz..-todos b ajan-

Ma: esta es la 1ª prueba para los nuevos guardianes

R: si.. lo harán bien

Al estar todos abajo se preparan para entrar

R: aquí esta tu sobrina Carlo.

C: ah que bien, ahora podré llevarla al internado en castigo por lo que hizo en esa pandilla

P: -se le acerca y hace el típico saludo japonés y aparta la chasquilla de su ojo izquierdo- hola tío..-dice arrogantemente-

C: niña ¬¬, vamos, sabes cual es tu castigo por lo que hiciste.. fuiste una tonta al hacer todo eso... y mira tus manos y tu tobillo vendados-niega con la cabeza-

todos: O.o

P: el tonto eres tu tío, me lleve un gran castigo cuando abandone la pandilla y aprendí mi lección ...y mi destino, debo mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, junto con los guardianes... luego de la muerte de mi padre solo te preocupaste de los negocios y Brooklyn se crió solo

C: insolente - la toma del cuello, aplico bastante presión sobre el pálido cuello de la chica de ojos turquesa y la levanta bastantes centímetros del suelo-como te atreves a decir eso siempre estuve con el-y le propina una buena bofetada-así que vamonos

A: ahh esto no se puede quedar así-y con gran astucia provoca que una de las raíces de un árbol subiera de nivel provocando así una hermosa caída del tío Carlo provocando una sonrisa sarcástica en la antes mencionada-"veras que esto no te dura Carlo"

C: Roxana deberías cuidar esto es peligroso-dijo fúrico mientras sus ojos centellaban en un tono fluorescente y miraba con insistencia a Alexandra y a Monick logrando que estas vieran su verdadera forma y causaran en ellas un terror tal que perdieron el color y un estremecimiento bastante notorio corriera por sus cuerpos-y ustedes señoritas cuídense mucho-susurrando-saben bien que lo necesitaran

M: no, no puede ser, como es posible que este aquí no, no-y seguía temblando-no-lagrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban-"tengo miedo mucho miedo"

B:"que pasa aquí? no entiendo nada"-voltea y mira como es que Kai se acerca a Alexandra la cual estaba pálida y no decía nada pero ve como esta se va y ve a Michelle esta mas pálida que de costumbre su de por si casi blanca piel ahora ya era papel y sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas? temblando?-"pero que esta pasando aquí, no, no te abraces a ti para algo estoy aquí no? contigo...-se acerca y la abraza le da la vuelta y esta se acurruca en su pecho y comienza un amargo llanto-tranquila Tica-dijo muy tiernamente-estoy contigo lo olvidas, no te dejare-la abraza mas fuerte mientras siente que ella quiere acercarse mas-vamos al sol te parece?-siente como ella mueve negativamente la cabeza-entonces quieres quedarte aquí?-vuelve a sentir lo mismo-vamos –ya se comenzaba a desquiciar no lograba nada seguía llorando y el impotente inepto debería saber que hacer sentía que era un bueno para nada-tranquila

T: ahora sabes que es lo que siento yo-dice con la mirada perdida y se va

K:"esto no puede quedarse aquí vi el temor que tenia como palideció. Tengo que cuidarla tiene miedo, y no sabe que hacer solo se va para que no me haga sentir mal y eso es lo que logra... tengo que aprender esto y pronto-y se va presurosamente de verdad que extrañaba el primer día que estuvieron juntos bueno los primeros ahora ella no se acercaba mucho y el tampoco hacia mucho por estar junto a ella-bien aquí esta bien-y comienza con una serie de ejercicios y de pronto de la nada aparece una especie de espíritu algo parecido a Dranzer de cierto modo de hecho juraba que era Dranzer de no ser por que era un apuesto chico con cabellos rojos muy llamativo pero parecía que toda su vestimenta era roja y detrás de el aprecia una chica también muy linda pero toda su vestimenta era azul lo que le recordaba a Artrainx-quienes son?

A/D: mira nosotros tal como lo pensaste somos nosotros Dranzer y Artrainx pero en nuestra forma de guardianes del fuego y venimos a ayudarte y es lo que haremos

A partir de ahí pareciera que se hubieran unido y en parte era así después de sucedido ese encuentro Kai solo se vio a si mismo siendo cuidado por Alexandra quien había puesto su cabeza sobre sus piernas para mayor confort después de eso nuevamente inconciencia

Por otro lado Bryan estaba muy turbado la chica en brazos no dejaba de llorar y el se sentía mal y dejo escapar una lagrima de dolor venida de lo mas profundo de su ser y fue a dar a Michelle quien dejo esa faceta y fijo su vista arriba donde obtuvo la mas extraña visión a Bryan llorando y se sintió pésimo

M: Bry, yo lo siento

B: es que tu no te sientes bien conmigo, nunca me han querido a mi solo no se mi cuerpo?-dijo recordando a aquella que lo había herido y a otras mas a las cuales había herido de hecho solo lo presumían-dime que es lo que tengo mal?

M: no Bry no es eso, es que ahh...

B: es por el tal Víctor no?

M: yo-y no supo que decir

B: lo sabia...-y con esto trato de irse mas no pudo

M: esta bien te lo diré todo...se que me matara Aleksy pero ya que tu me importas mas-y esto conmovió al testarudo de Bryan-ven vamos-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo consigo a un lugar tranquilo-mira cuando nosotras teníamos alrededor de 12 años conocimos o en el caso de Aleksy encontró a Luis yo a Víctor ellos nos fueron conociendo y nos fueron enamorando pero veíamos nosotras que en ocasiones hacían cosas planeadas nos llevaban a extraños lugares apartados desolados lucían extraños y llevaban consigo una especie de cápsula siempre que a un lugar así nos llevaban después parecía que ellos estaban mas débiles o lastimados y cuando les llamaban solo decían es que eso no se puede hacer así no puedo o cosas así luego decían una excusa tonta y ya Víctor me llevo a muchos lugares siempre cuido de mi un día estaba ya muy nervioso viendo en todas direcciones y yo me enfade y dije que lo dejaría cosa que no era cierta nunca lo dejaría a el y de la nada dio un enorme brinco y con una maniobra detuvo una espada que se dirigía a mi una pelea ardua detuvo a aquel ser y así pasaron los días hasta que llego el-y un estremecimiento la recorrió-y pelearon Víctor murió pero me dejo protegida ellos nos cuidan y son los que nos hacen recordar todo esto conozco a Carlo y el solo desea nuestro poder quiere tomar el control acabar con la muerte y gobernar la vida para eso nos necesitaba a nosotras tal como a Karina solo quería nuestro poder y cuando absorbió a Karina se volvió fuerte y pudo estar aquí es todo lo que se o que puedo decir por el momento, y una cosa mas Brooklyn el es el verdadero elegido de la tierra solo que ahora no es capaz de tenerlo bajo su cargo he ahí el porque no le dieron a Aleksy el medallón, ella podría decirse es el equilibrio y yo su complemento, pero sabes que es lo bueno de enfrentara Carlo de haber visto como morían frente a nuestros ojos y decía sus ultimas palabras, el me dijo buscare alguien que sea solo para ti y tu serás solo para el yo cuidare de ti siempre, no estarás sola y en las mejores manos te dejare y vaya que le costo trabajo eh? pues siempre los rechazaba jaja aunque debo admitir tenia buen gusto pero quede con el mejor-y se abraza a el-"espero me comprendas y no te enfades que permanezca conmigo siempre como quiero eso no sabes cuanto te amo ya" espero me entiendas

B: si comprendo-y la abraza, así que yo fui el mejor eh? pues comienza a decirme a quienes rechazaste...

Y comenzaron así una amena platica donde cada chico que era nombrado lograba un aumento en la sonrisa de Bryan.

Mientras tanto adentro un recuperado Carlo tomaba a su sobrina, la guardiana y gobernante de la luz, del suelo inconsciente, la fuerte presión que había ejercido sobre el cuerpo de la chica la había dejado sin poder respirar y perder el color característico de su piel

C: no volverás a faltarme el respeto luego de esto...

P:- con su mirada perdida y recién despertando...- tío, suel.. suéltame... bajame ahora -grito y utilizo todas sus fuerzas-

C: no, ahora nos vamos y recibirás otro castigo en la mansión Lung antes de enviarte al internado...

P: de que hablas no le hagas daño a mis amigos, da, conmigo has lo que quieras, pero dejalos en paz, en especial a Ale y a Monick, si?

C: no te preocupes "su hora llegara después" y no me exijas niña ¬¬

P: tu no te preocupas por mi solo quieres utilizarme al igual que a mi primo Brooklyn ¬.o mi cuello

C: callate niña

P: no te interesa nada, ni nadie. Solo te interesa el poder...

C: calla niña insolente-de repente después de haberla golpeado nuevamente se el ocurre una gran idea-quieres que tus amiguitos estén bien o no?

P: da, así es

C: bien pues organizare una especie de torneo...

P: que?

C: como lo oyes, y tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ellos, y quedarte junto a tu noviecito ese

P: no te creo

C: creeme es verdad si tus amiguitos y tu logran vencerme podrás irte con ellos a donde sea, y es mi palabra...

P: que ocultas?

C: pero si no ganan estarán bajo mi poderío y harán lo que yo les pida mujajaja

P: no entiendo como puedes ser mi tío...

C:"si supieras chiquilla yo no soy tu tío solo soy la parte malvada que aprisiono en su cuerpo " jaja "y ahora yo lo gobierno"

P: tío, no quiero poner en peligro a mis amigos, si quieres has lo que sea conmigo, y si lo deseas matame...

C: no lo haré "aunque me gustaría verte sufrir", mejor preguntale a tus amigos y ve que decisión toman!si?...

P: esta bien, pero bajame ahora-lo mira de una manera muy penetrante-

C: callate niña insolente! ¬¬ -y le propina un golpe aun mas fuerte que los otros dos, con lo cual consigue mas que romper y hacer sangrar el labio de la chica, logra hacer que su boca sangre- mejor espera a que tu amigos decidan, ve a decirles-la baja bruscamente-

P: ¬.o mi boca-pone su mano en la parte de la cara que le duele- esta bien- se levanta del suelo con dificultad-

C: pero para asegurarme de que no te resistas o lo arruines todo- usando su mente comienza a apretarle el cuello y a dejarla sin aire nuevamente-

P: por qué me haces esto? ¬.o ...- cae al suelo y comienza a toser y al hacerlo se da cuenta de que su saliva es casi pura sangre- "genial ¬¬ estoy sangrando y bebiendo mi propia sangre"

De pronto los chicos aparecen y ven a Padme en el suelo

B: Padme que te paso?

P: nada, no te preocupes-se levanta- mi tío nos ha ofrecido algo y si lo logramos nos dejará en...-se siente mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar por culpa de la sangre en su boca, la tapa y se concentra para aguantar la sensación tan repugnante, pero no pudo evitar toser y que los demás vieran la sangre...-¬.o

Flashback

C: hn si tu lo supieras, no estarías aquí querida sobrina "precisamente por eso... por el cariño, que el verdadero Carlo te profesaba. Yo no haré eso, te lastimare lo mas que pueda"

P: no entiendo

C: y no entenderás nunca...Brooklyn!

Br: si? padre?

C: vamos tenemos que organizar todo para la pela que se efectuara, y ya sabes quienes son los qu combatirán de nuestro lado, si tu deseas podrás elegir con quien pelear y ya sabes si ganas tienes tu premio-y sonríe torcidamente-vamos

Br: n.n yo quiero luchar contra la chica de cabello negro y llamativos ojos de indefinido color...y claro que ganare-dice cambiando su rostro angelical a uno demoníaco al decir lo ultimo-primita cuidate "tienes que hacerlo no quiero que te suceda nada malo debes comprender que no nos podemos oponer a mi padre"

P:"no entiendo porque me dices esto?"

Br: O.O oh no...

C: vamonos

Br: si padre...

Fin del Flashback

P: ¬.o "no entiendo a que se refería; bueno de todas formas, a mi tío no le costara encontrar por ahí a algún beyluchador que quiera entrenar para luchar por su lado, incluso me temo que Steven salga de los blackbladers por un tiempo para los propósitos de mi tío uu"-se levanta y camina hacia el patio luego de haber sacado de su bolsillo a Horus-¬.o "estúpidas ganas de vomitar no lo puedo evitar, la sangre, mi sangre me hace sentirme mal" debo mantenerme de pie-camina hasta un lugar apartado- let it rip Horus elemental control juicio a los muertos... debemos controlar aun mas los poderes que ambos tenemos sobre la luz, si importar el daño que me haga mi tío...esto no es nada-suspira- me pregunto donde estará Tala

T: preguntabas por mi preciosa?

P: eh?-después de unos segundos-au

T: que esperabas no podemos dejar que tu labio empeore y el hielo te sentara bien, ahora el problema será encontrar a Alexandra desapareció después de habernos entregado a Kai...

P: eh, por lo visto no te importo que apareciera de la nada que mi tío estuviera ahí y que de la nada se fuera desapareciendo verdad?

T: para que me molesto con pequeñeces si tu estas a mi lado?

P: yo O/O n/n gracias

B: carraspea su garganta-em debemos buscarlos recuerdan? por que si mal no estoy, ella no esta aquí por que su tío decidió hay no ya no te castigo y vete de premio con tus amiguitos y tu noviecito no! así que muévanse-dijo pausadamente como si ellos no le fuesen a entender-Milka vamos-y la toma de la cintura y la lleva consigo todo con una sutileza no antes vista por nadie a menos claro de Vanesa la chica que rompió en mil pedazos ese puro corazón-vamos tenemos que encontrarla tu no sabes donde esta?

M: soy su media mitad no un mapa localizador uú

B: te ves mas linda enojada

M: hn-farfullo molesta hasta que unos labios asaltaron los suyos

Por otro lado medio muriéndose por el excesivo entrenamiento estaba Aleksy, entrenando junto a Artrainx

A: vamos Artx ataca "tenemos que vencer a Brooklyn, y eso no será fácil, tal vez debería preguntarle a Padme, ella lo conoce mejor que yo"

P: -lejos junto a Tala y los demás- " no recuero que mi tío halla sido así" ¬.o ahh- de pronto siente algo muy raro y se dirige a una dirección desconocida para los demás- let it rip- y de entre la hierba sale un blade rojo- Horus ataca, elemental control- y al estar Alexandra desprevenida le da un buen golpe a Artx, y la deja sin girar-

A: o.O, me atrapaste desprevenida, pero no volverá a pasar Padme- la mira y se da cuenta de como esta- que te paso?

P: Oh- toca su cara- ¬.o nada no te preocupes...Ale-lo dice con un tono muy dulce, lo cual sorprende a la chica ya que normalmente esta persona de ojos turquesa es fría-

A: O.o, bueno como sea-y un desplante de arrogancia, elegancia, soberbia podría decirse; una transformación completa-ahora es momento de la verdad Reinado del Viento-a una nada estuvo de decir Ghost of perdition pero decidió dejarlo así-comienza-una escena común viento corrientes de aire calido frío templado congelado torrencial espirales huracanes y feroces vientos en si recorriendo todo el lugar llegando al punto de elevar a la misma chica que impacta toda su energía contra una roca aunque en mayoría contra si misma para no causar daño a sus seres queridos y si de por si ya se encontraba mal ahora estaba peor con aquel descargue excesivo de energía aunado al impacto de la misma sobre si-oh no! tierra escudo protector!-y un escudo improvisado se genero de algo servia ser la guardiana temporal de la tierra pero aun así recibió gran daño-ahh ahh así esta mejor-pero no previo que aun en el cielo se encontraba y calló bruscamente al suelo-arrggg aahhh! "no tu no te dejas vencer así que levantate arriba"-

Y dificultosamente lo logro...

M: Ale!

K: por dios, estas loca o que?

P: no debes entrenar así!

A: yo hago lo que quiero conozco MIS limites y se cuando detenerme; y ahora no es el momento estamos próximos a una batalla y eso significa mucho

B: y que piensas hacer? matarte en un entrenamiento y ya no hacer nada o que?

A: para nada solo veo mis limitaciones

T: solo logras preocuparnos has tenido un extraño comportamiento desde hoy en la mañana y ahora mirate como estas...

K: "creo que ya entiendo..."

A: por dios-dijo con ironía-que acaso ustedes nunca se mataron entrenando para un torneo? que acaso nunca tuvieron que descansar casi dos días seguidos después de un entrenamiento? aunque eso hubiera sido lo lógico ustedes seguían. Tu Kai me conoces...

K-de la nada saca su blade y apunta hacia el que esta girando aun y comienza a atacar fervientemente-no creo que estés lista para mi niñita

* * *

Bien por aqui termino el dia de hoy y agradesco enormemente a ti Marean L Wolf por seguir leyendo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo


	9. Tretas

jeje bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fict que esta pro terminar si pro terminar!

y es que ni yo lo puedo creer un fict terminado por mi! O

obvio agradesco y dedico este capitulo a quienes em han leido **Marean **jaja creo k mejor te dedico a ti el fict no? XD, **pink** amiga gracias pro el apoyo y **jair **lamento no poner tu nick pero es que no me lo parendo aun n.nu bien y aqui el fict:

* * *

A: no?lo veremos

B: que acaso te contagio la locura Kai?

K: hn nunca nos vieron jugar de pequeños verdad?

T: mmm no

K: pues ahora verán una verdadera batalla y no remedos de ella Ale lista para un verdadero juego y no como los del campamento o nuestra u/u cita?

A: de.a.cu.er.do vamos Artrainx

Lo anteriormente dicho sorprendió a todos que acaso en aquellas ocasiones no jugaron de verdad? eso quería decir que esto seria peligroso, muy peligroso

P: hagan lo que quieran todos a entrenar si lo desean, hoy mi tío dijo que lo enfrentáramos. El equipara a todos sus integrantes, y debemos estar listos para todo. Si desean pelear no?

Después de un tiempo de ya haber comenzado a entrenar todos y estando en forma unos si se atrevieron a tratar de parar a Kai y a Alexandra quienes ya prácticamente no tenían energías y solo seguir por orgullo de no perder ya veían que eso era obsesión se encontraban mal estaban sangrando con grandes heridas profundas y aun seguían así no eso no debía seguir ya ni Padme o Michelle...

P: Tala esto no esta bien miralos ya como están

T: eh?-estaba muy concentrado entrenando y ve que ellos entrenan un poco mas lejos-ahh si-dice desinteresadamente-dejalos..."de seguro si lo detengo Kai se moleste y pues yo estoy muy ocupado"

P: pero Tala!

T: mira si me acerco a decir algo una cosas es segura Kai me mandara a casa de la...a freír espárragos así que mejor me ahorro eso, el es así...

M: Bry por que no sigues entrenando?

B: no nada es que mira ellos dos y a ellos-mostrando con la vista a Kai y Aleksy-eso no esta nada bien...

M: hazla entrar en razón... ahora es simplemente imposible...lo he tratado, y no escucha...que se lastime mas si se puede ya después aremos lo de siempre...

P: considero estúpido que sigan así, corten su orgullo ¬¬ -mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, y ya ignora el dolor de su boca que aun sangra-"esto es estúpido y aburrido, supongo que aun esta aquí esa patineta que Kai nunca se molesto en ocupar..."- se va y nadie lo nota- "ya me molesto esto..."-llega a la mansión y en una bodega esta la patineta- jaja, tengo patineta, no creo que a Kai le moleste...-la toma y sale del terreno de la mansión- jajaja hace tiempo que no divertía tanto sobre una patineta, llega a la playa y en el cemento hace algunas acrobacias en la tabla-" creo que es una buena tabla" nn

La chica de lindos ojos turquesas estaba muy feliz haciendo algo que le gustaba, hasta que de pronto alguien aparece..

P: Steven..?- se baja de la tabla y se aleja-

S: hola amor...-la alcanza y se pone frente a ella obligándola a detenerse- me ignoraras?

P: no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo ¬¬ estoy ocupada..

S: qué? si solo andas en patineta-la abraza y no la suelta-

P: dejame idiota, ya no somos novios...¬¬-con sus manos intenta liberarse-

S: no te resistas, si sabes que aun me amas...eh?-escucha a un grupo de niños jugando blade-disculpame, tengo cosas que hacer..-la suelta y se va donde los niños- let it rip! destruye sus blades Océano!-este blade azul se acerca rápidamente al de los peques, esta a punto de destruirlos cuando un blade rojo se le cruza-

P: tu tocas el blade de estos niños y yo te destruyo...-dice y lo mira penetrantemente-

S: jajaja tu y tu patético Horus? estas herida, amor no deberías pelear...

P: eso crees? tengo mucha fuerza...Horus elemental control !! ocean fire!

S: crees que un ataque de fuego me vencerás? océano, lago místico- el plato se inunda y el océano de fuego se extingue...-

P: ¬¬ crees que no se eso? ahora Horus... Juicio a los muertos!-y saca el blade de su adversario...-

S: -aplaude- eres muy buena, y estas aun mas hermosa, pero no te metas en los planes de los blackbladers, traidora!-se pone tras ella, la abraza, y la toma

Bien eso no parecía en absoluto ir bien, por otro lado un par de chicos medio matándose, una pareja discutiendo por entrar o no entrar en acción y de la nada esa batalla se detiene, aunque la discusión no...

A: Kai ya es suficiente no crees?-dice dulcemente ese tono que tanto anhelaba Kai por volver a escuchar-terminemos con esto si, me siento mal, y tengo un mal presentimiento-y aun entre tanto caos ella se acerca a el como si nada y se abraza a su cuerpo-Kai ya por favor

K: bueno-y ahora si se deja caer por la falta de fuerza pero no deja que ella se lastime mas (se puede o.O?)y ante la mirada de la otra-que? o.O? me estoy muriendo me duele todo por tu culpa y miranos todos ensangrentados sudorosos y esperabas que después de esto siguiera de pie por mucho mas tiempo?

A:"indignada" -eres un debilucho, pero te quiero mucho...bien ahora ya a estar bien hay que encontrar a Padme-y crea una especie de esfera que los cubre y los deja como nuevos-listo-dice cansada-ya te sientes bien?

K: yo si-mirándose incrédulamente la ve a ella y hace lo que en su fusión con su elemento aprendió-no puedo dejarte así-y con una caricia traspasa de su energía a su chica-bien vamonos

Los demás tenían cara de o.O? y los siguieron tras su señal y llegaron justo a tiempo donde Padme se encontraba tratando de librarse de Steven, cuando un certero golpe de Tala tiro al mencionado y aunque la batalla ya había sido ganada por Padme este había aprovechado su fuerza física para tenerla presa

P: ¬¬ Steven...-mira a Tala y se da cuenta de que los demás también están ahí- Tala...gracias- se le acerca y lo abraza-

T: "que le ocurre, la noto extraña"

P: eh... Kai tome tu patineta, espero que no te moleste, lo siento, es que me gusta andar en skate n.n

K: si, veo que te gusta, te regalo la patineta, nunca me interese en aprender a usarla, tu le darás un buen uso...

P: spaciba...-da vuelta y mira hacia el mar- "Tala..."

B: bueno creo que este tipo aun no despertara...que hacemos con el?...

T: dejalo ahí-dice enfadado-

P: ¬¬ solo sacalo de en medio de la acera y ya- se le acerca y lo toma-

T: donde pretendes dejarlo?

P: solo en un lugar donde hay mas posibilidades que se ahogue con arena o se lo lleve el mar-lo lleva hasta un lugar cerca de la orilla y lo tira bruscamente al suelo- quedate aquí-se aleja caminando por la orilla del mar y en un lugar mas lejos se sienta en la arena...- el mar esta calmo-suspira y cierra sus ojos-

A:- desde lejos ya que Padme se alejo- por qué estas tan solitaria, casi autista?"me pregunto que le pasará?"-

K: preciosa estas bien?-le susurra en el oído-nos tenias preocupados, incluso Padme lo demostró que paso contigo?

A: yo...ehh...-tratando de evadir el tema le dice lo que en esos momentos la perturba-Kai me preocupa Padme...-y el la acaricia y quita el cabello de su rostro...ella el sonríe-oye ¬¬ por que nunca me dijiste que tenias una patineta y mas que nada como esa

K: por que nunca lo preguntaste u.ú

A: eres imposible ù.ú

K: te ves muy linda así-y le roba un beso-eres la cosa mas divina que pudo haber sido creada

A: o/o n/n-esconde su rostro en el pecho de Kai-te...amo...

K: XD logre mi objetivo te hice sonrojar-y recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago-au

A: para que se te quite ù.ú-y va con Padme y se sienta junto a ella-ese Kai es un menso tonto baka...

P: por que tanto amor?

A: ah es que se burlo de mi por que me sonroje...

p: o.Ô-la mira con astucia-dime

A: es que me dijo cosas muy bonitas y pues me termine sonrojando ahh hay veces que odio mi lado cursi...-con mirada traviesa-por eso me agrada ser mala de vez en vez n.n

P: ya veo y por que estabas así?

A: mmm mis amigos son lo mas importante y tu querida mía, me preocupas no puedo ser x siempre y este es uno de esos casos pero dime por que tan retirada..retraída?...como he de decirlo ya ni a Yuriy pelas!

P: no lo se, me siento extraña...y a decir verdad en estos momentos no me interesa mucho Yura..."aunque de todas formas lo quiero"-sigue mirando al mar-

A: O.o como no te va a importar Yuriy

p. no lo se, solo ignorame, quiero estar sola, lo siento-se para y se aleja-

A: se lo que sientes pero alejarte no es buena opción, después tendrás que explicar razones toma-y le avienta algo una pulsera-la hice yo misma pero he puesto mi empeño en ella y me demuestra siempre que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y que no te puedes aislar no podría existir si no se hubieran unido hilos y no seria resistente si no estuvieran juntos...piénsalo bien todos necesitamos de todos...ya lo sabes te dejo ya que creo pronto será el concurso de tu tío niet?

P: da...así es...-y se quedo pensativa por lo que dijo

A: ahh te la regalo es tuya me costo un chingo hacerla mas por ser la primera, así que poka hasta el rato-y ya se había perdido por el horizonte encontrándose con Kai quien el entregaba un chocolate-que y eso?

K: para que no te enojes conmigo n.n y para verte feliz-la abraza y se la lleva tal como lo había hecho Bryan con su novia solo que ellos lo hacían derrochando miel cosa que iba en contraste con la ropa que llevaban

P: me pregunto por qué me dijo eso, ahora de veras quiero estar sola- se aleja en dirección contraria a los demás-lo siento Yura..

T: que acaso no confía en mi?

Mientras Tala vuelve a la mansión y las otras parejas andan por ahí, Padme se aleja y llega a un roquerío donde un recién despertado Steven la esperaba..

S: no creerás que te dejaría tan fácil?

P: solo vete, quiero estar sola

S: ah no te dejare, amor..

P: no me digas amor, y vete ya o si no-lo levanta del piso con telekinesia y lo pone sobre el agua- sabes que es peligroso que es nadar cerca de requeríos y en la noche?

S: solo sacame de aquí y me iré!

P: no me des ordenes-lo saca del agua- vete ya!

S:-chasquea sus dedos y uno de los agentes de la pandilla se pone tras ella y la sostiene para que no se mueva- n/n ahora...-se le acerca y la besa-

P: -solo cierra los ojos y espera que eso termine pronto- ¬¬

S: aquí esta Sr...

C: muchas gracias Steven...-mira a Padme- creía

**Bien ahora ahí se encontraban Monick y Bryan estaban cerca de un paisaje como el que describí para Padme bien si no es que era el mismo solo que un poco mas cerca de la playa y ella estaba un poco mas alejada de ahí **

**B: eres muy linda... **

**M: gracias n/n **

**B: ahhh bien espero esto no te vaya a molestar...mira se que no debería importarme tanto pero es que me preocupa Padme desapareció y no hemos sabido ****de ella, ella no es así por lo menos no conmigo no se si te gustaría bueno...ir a buscarla-dice muy tierno-si? **

**M- n.n sabes que si, vamos yo te ayudare en lo que sea y a parte de todo hoy me diste un día muy bonito me llevaste a comer, fuimos e hicimos competencias me trajiste aquí y me has dicho quien fue la sabakú desgraciada que te hizo tanto daño y de la cual no quedara mas que cenizas en cuanto vea a la desgraciada hija de... **

**B: ñ.ñu eres lo mejor-besa sus labios-prometo mas días como hoy solo... a buscar, ya era hora de que hiciera algo hoy por ella n.nuu **

**M: estamos de acuerdo n.nuu **

**B; oye ¬¬ **

**M: es la verdad uú **

**Y así fue como ellos fueron a dar un paseo romántico mientras buscaban y de mera chiripa a Monick le dio sed y fueron por algo de tomar y en el camino se encontraron a Padme y...** y la chica estaba con heridas lastimada de sobremanera y todo por culpa de los castigos de su tío Carlo..

B: -se suelta de la mano de su chica y corre donde la persona que resulto ser su mejor amiga- PADME, estas bien? que ocurrió?

P: ¬.o estoy bien, solo un poco herida, nada mas.. ¬.o

B: O.o como dices eso, son graves y profundas heridas...

M: - se acerca- dinos que te paso Padme..."aunque sea con poderes mentales"

P: esta bien...¬.o -cierra sus ojos-

**flash back.. **

C: ya llegamos, Brooklyn lleva a Padme al sótano, que me espere ahí, y tu también hijo...-dice muy autoritario-

Br: si padre..."oh prima lo siento mucho"-se lleva a la chica al sótano de la mansión Lung-

Ya abajo la chica estaba con sus manos y pies amarrados, el tío de Padme se acercaba a ella junto con Brooklyn... el parecía no tener alma y estar siendo controlado por su padre...

C: ya Brooklyn, convoca a Zeus y usa el látigo de sombras contra tu prima ahora!

Br: si padre...let it rip! Zeus , sal y usa látigo de sombras contra esta niña!

P: O.o "no puedo usar a Horus para defenderme"¬.o -y la chica recibe una serie de latigazos propinados por su primo bajo el control de su "tío", la hieren gravemente y con heridas muy profundas-

C: ya es suficiente-dice luego de casi 1hora viendo como su hijo controlado por la oscuridad suya hería a la chica de ojos turquesa, a la cual todo esto la había hecho perder el hermoso brillo de sus ojos- bajala hijo y llevala a que le pongan ropa (la visten con un top y unos bóxer negros)

Fin flash back 

P: estoy bien Bry- se sale de los brazos de su mejor amigo y se levanta-

B: a donde iras! estas herida! no puedes irte así! dejanos curarte, o con los poderes de guardianes..

P: no, si lo intentas, me harás mas daño, debo curarme yo misma... lo siento Bry...

M: pero adonde iras?

P: a mi lugar favorito, un lugar muy hermoso, Kai, Bryan y Tala saben a donde voy, pero de seguro no lo recuerdan...-se va caminando y manteniendo difícilmente el equilibrio...-ningún guardián o hechicero( a) puede curarme...

El lugar donde ella va es en la afueras de la ciudad, en un monte donde esta lleno de flores blancas, que iluminadas por la luna se ven muy hermosas, Padme se va a meditar ahí, y cuando la encuentren, estará con algunas vendas y las flores que la rodean estarán rojas por la sangre de la chica de ojos turquesa

Ahora Ale se encontraba con su novio quien la abrasaba con ternura

A: jaja sabes Kai no pareces tu n.n

K: ahh entonces que quieres?

A: mmm...pues yo quiero

K: y comienza a tornarse frío-hn

A: un beso, y este es robado y sabe mejor-lo toma todo desprevenido-"no sabes cuanto te quiero. Por ti doy mi vida entera y te protegeré te cuidare siempre, eres mi tesoro, no sabes cuanto te amo Kai. Eres mi razón de ser, de vivir y muerta me sentí sin ti, y sin el. Bueno, ja te amo"-y lo sigue abrazando y lo besa profundamente y logra abrir la boca de Hiwatari y solo para hacerlo enfurecer entra en ella-" jeje lo supuse"

K: "que es lo que planeas eh? yo aquí soy el hombre ¬¬ hn nn"-con ternura sonríe a sus adentros-"mira chica lo que logras hacerme"-la toma de la estrecha cintura y la cubre con sus brazos y gana la batalla dentro de sus bocas pero el tiempo...mugre tiempo no les permitió seguir así por mas tiempo aunque pareciera lo hubieran capturado y detenido por fracciones solo para congelar aquel recuerdo pero el aire el aire era necesario y Kai comienza a besa sutilmente los labios carnosos de su linda chica-linda te amo

A: yo también te amo Kai gracias por permanecer conmigo y no huir de mi...eso es lo que siento a veces sabes?-con sonrisa afectada

K: que pena porque ahora tendrás que lidiar conmigo, y con mi humor siempre he?

A: es una amenaza o una promesa?

K: pensándolo detenidamente-ambas sino ya veras que te sucederá eh?-dice juguetón-ven vamos que mi mama nos regañara no crees?

A: no lo se

Era extraño todo de la nada, todo absolutamente todos aparecieron con Padme esta ya se encontraba bien y sonreía dulcemente pero...cuando todos ya estaban bien y todo se dieron cuenta de que ninguno deseaba encontrarse con los demás y las mas poderosas no habían hecho nada para estar juntos todos y de entre las sombras aparece Brooklyn detrás de su "padre" junto a el Steve y Vanesa junto con otros mas eran los exactos para competir contra cada uno de ellos dejando excluida a Padme en total eran cinco los de aquel obscuro equipo y Brooklyn con su rostro de ángel se acerco y tranquilo dijo

Br: hola creo que ya les dimos mucho tiempo para entrenar aceptan o no el reto?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero se impaciento al no tener respuesta-hablen!

A: pasando al frente y con un aspecto de rudeza sacada de quien sabe donde como en la tarde solo que el tener a su koi ahí le hacia sonreír y dar una dulzura-por mi parte y por todos aceptamos

Br: y tu primita que dices? quieres jugar?

P: vamos me insultas nunca niego un reto-estaba feliz por el apoyo de sus amigos y ahora estaba renovada

Br: si es así... te tenemos una sorpresa jajaja-y con una serie de extraños movimientos ahora todo estaba de día-bien nosotros organizaremos quienes irán primero claro para ti esta este invitado o invitada especial primita...y usted bella señorita batallara conmigo-dice mientras toma la mano de Alexandra y la besa-acepta mi reto?

A: no me ofendas, te ganare-quitando su mano con hosquedad

Br: eso ya lo veremos mientras solo quiero un anticipo-y roba de los labios de la chica un beso-nn bien ahora ustedes piensen quienes batallaran...mi damisela usted sabe...todas las batalla se efectuaran al tiempo...para evitar que se ayuden mutuamente, claro que si terminan pueden ayudar a quienes no hayan terminado. Claro sin interferir en el plato de beyblade, lo normal ustedes saben así que Madame Alexandra me permite-y nuevamente toma la mano de la chica y esta la arrebata-nn si desean les doy unos minutos y ya regresaremos...

A: "ese tipo como se atrevió! no puede ser"-toca sus labios con asco y su mirada centelleaba-eso es injusto un fraude!

K: tranquila mi amor-la abraza por la cintura-no fue tu culpa o si? vamos solo dejate llevar esto pronto acabara...y tu tienes que ganar

Br: el tiene razón sino, pues me pertenecerás...nn

K: hn deja de decir cosas que no vienen al caso

FLSH BACK 

En el momento en que Brooklyn adelantaba el tiempo lo detuvo totalmente para hablar con Hiwatari

Br: bien Kai. Veo que te interesa esta chica no?-mientras toca el rostro de la misma y delinea con su índice los labios de la misma-no es cierto?

K: no te atrevas a tocarla...-dijo ya fuera de si. Muy atemorizador-no la toques...

Br: bien si me gana "cosa que dudo" nunca mas la tocare no tratare de hacer nada con ella... si pierde pues digamos no le ira bien

K: y para que me lo dices a mi? no se lo deberías decir a ella?

Br: si pero bueno tu vas a batallar también y tu resultado pues digamos, que si resultas perdedor pues no prometo que no la bueno tu sabes...-ante el hecho Kai se sonroja y lo disimula bien-pero si ganas tienes la posibilidad de luchar, si ella pierde, pero también si pierdes este privilegio se termina, y eso si la traeré muy bien sea como sea. Solo que si pierdes la obligare a otras cosas...

K: como te atreves?

Br: a..aaa eso no!. Ya sabes...

FIN DEL FLSH BACK 

"después de eso el bastardo la beso"-estaba tenso-"como pude..."

A: mi amor Kai...me lastimas...podrías abrazarme menos fuerte y dejarme respirar?

K: lo lamento uou tienes que ganar me lo prometes?

A: claro te lo prometo-y lo besa-te quiero

Br: señorita me permite?-ella solo por Kai decide no fastidiar a Brooklyn antes de tiempo-bien no se preocupe la cuidare siempre...ahh y primita ya veras quien es tu oponente

P: ¬¬ quien es mi oponente, dime de una vez..."quien podrá ser, de veras me angustia el no saberlo"-la angustia se ve en sus ojos-"tengo un mal presentimiento"

T: amor estas bien?

P: si, no te preocupes..

T: "aunque me diga eso no me convence"-se le acerca y la abraza-

P: Yura... -se suelta, lo mira fijamente y lo besa- te amo...

T: O/o n/n yo también linda niña de ojos turquesas tan hermosos- y la vuelve a abrazar-

Br: veo que el es tu noviecito... y yo que pensaba que aun estabas con Steven..

P/T: ¬¬

Br: bueno aquí esta tu oponente.. el es Aron- y un chico se aparece junto a el-

P: ¬¬ para que carajo me angustié...¬¬ U y quien rayos es Aron...

A: eh? es Aron! ¬¬, ese tipo argg ya no le basta con molestarme en sueños y en la escuela ahora también en mi tiempo libre!-dice muy exaltada

Pero aun así es decir a pesar del drama no es reconocida por Aron. Aquel rubio, alto atractivo, no se podía negar. Holgazán e inteligente, aunque realmente no pareciera lo ultimo

A:-mira a Kai con cara de ayudame-"no sabia que el jugaba blade quiero darme un tiro..."

Ar: con ella me tocara luchar? pero que farsa y para esto me hacen venir?

Br: si y no te quejes por que de no ser por nosotros Stardiam no seguiría con vida ese tigre obscuro estaría hecho trizas...

Ar: como sea...

Y comienza la batalla entre Padme y Aron...

Ar: patética niña no me vencerás...tal vez puedas ser bastante bonita pero no te dejaré ganar tan fácil, aunque dudo que esto dure mucho...

P: "eso lo veremos"-sólo guarda silencio y saca su blade-

Ar: te gusta el silencio no?-también saca su beyblade-

P: eso no es de tu incumbencia...comienza de una vez, quieres!-dice autoritaria-

Ar: ¬¬ 3, 2, 1 ... let it rip!

Ar: Stardiam! ataca

P: veo que quieres acabar rápido... evade!-Horus evade el ataque-

Ar: ¬¬ Arrggg ataca otra vez!

P: esquiva otra vez... solo atacas y no piensas..

Ar: eso es lo que tu crees... ahora Stardiam... ataque del señuelo!-su beyblade se duplica varias veces y queda uno se dirige al de Padme.-

P: ... Horus...-dice calmada- alejate de ellos!

Ar: no lo lograrás! Stardiam ataca ahora! contra Horus!"es imposible que falle" no sabes hacer nada mas que evadir... eres débil y pretendes esconderlo evadiendo...

P: no me subestimes idiota! ¬¬ Horus demostrémosle lo que sabemos hacer..ahora Tifón!"tal vez sin convocar a Horus el ataque no será muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para sacarme esos blades de encima"

Ar: O.o! lo evadió, o no! pero mi blade aun gira... ESO ES LO MEJOR KE TIENES, LINDA NIÑA, te lo dije, eres bonita y solo eso, retirate del beyblade!

P: ¬¬ TU NO ME DAS ORDENES! Horus! sal ya-sale y se provoca un tifón aun mas grande que el anterior! destruiré tu blade por decirme eso! HORUS ELEMENTAL CONTROL!"probare mi nuevo ataque" RELÁMPAGO ROJO!- y así el blade rojo comienza a atacar al otro blade echo un verdadero relámpago rojo(un golpe tras otro...luego se va al borde del plato y pareciera que saldrá despedido de este, pero en un rápido movimiento se da un impulso y sale al aire (como ataque zambullida)

Ar: jajaja ahora no tienes defensa! Ataca Stardiam! -y su blade azul se lanza al aire para dar el golpe certero- vamos tigre negro y dorado!

P: eso es lo que crees... ahora CUTER WIND!-golpea al otro blade y lo parte en mil pedazos, solo el bit queda completo y ella lo toma cuando este cae por el aire-

Ar: O.o! Stardiam!

P: ja... te lo advertí- toma su beyblade y el bit de Aron-esto es tuyo, no lo destruí y no me lo quedaré, no te preocupes-se le acerca al chico y le da el bit-

Ar: ¬¬ eh?-se da cuenta de la chica- gracias..

Esto es lo que había sucedido por una parte, y gracias a la habilidad fuerza e inteligencia de Padme había sido la primera en derrocar a su enemigo. En cambio con Bryan, las cosas parecían ir parejas cuando de la nada por un reflejo se alcanza a ver a Padme quien ya había logrado destruir su campo de batalla pues los tenían aislados por paredes construidas de energía negativa...y al momento en que ella gano consiguió esclarecer parte de lo que era su beyestadio provocando así que en Diego se formara una gran sonrisa y grito con fuerza mas gracias a la cizaña inmiscuida del supuesto tío de Padme todos los hechos se presentaban a los demás según convenía y esta no seria la excepción logrando así que Tala viera el momento en que gritaba Diego el nombre de Padme y le decía dedicar la próxima victoria ocasionando en la chica una sonrisa inusual y un brillo de alegría en sus orbes turquesas

D: espero me hayas escuchado bien Padme. Ahora si Bryan en que nos habíamos quedado?

B: se supone estamos batallando recuerdas?

D: así si no batallo como le dedicare mi victoria a Padme?

B: lo mismo me pregunto yo...-y esta escena no solo fue presentada para Tala sino también para Monick ya que podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada-bien ahora si...no sacaras tu bestia bit?

D: ne...tu no tienes?

B: porque tenia que tocarme alguien como tu para competir? u.úu no lo logro entender

D: pero me quieres no?

B: de hecho no, aunque ella hablaba bien de ti... eres frustrante

D: veo que me recuerda!

B: para mi desgracia...FALBORG! COALISION TACTICA-y miles de navajas invisibles de hielo eran lazadas contra el blade deteriorando a su ves el plato y logrando también lastimas a Diego en el rostro-bien sigue así!

D: oh no has lastimado mi cara...y eso no lo perdono LANDON sal inmediata mismo! y quiero que crees llamas de Fuerismo- logra con esto sofocar el ataque de Bryan quien esta desconcertado por la histeria desatada pierde el control atacan-ahora continua velo de Asís ahora

La batalla estaba siendo un verdadero lío, parecía masacre. Entre los instintos homicidas innatos de Bryan, y los aires arraigados de homicida infundados por daño a su rostro y claro que con esto me refiero a Diego, quien después de desatar la locura de Bryan simplemente con sutileza logro engañarlo para que en ves de darle a su blade le diera a el absurdo pero real...

B: jajaja lo logre te mate te mate si!

P: Bryan no se trata de matar al oponente...sino de sacar su blade del plato y el logro que tu mismo sacaras el tuyo del plato uú

B: no me importa por lo menos ya tiene el pico cerrado y llevátelo antes de que de verdad lo mate por hacerme hacer eso ¬¬ pero era mi deber...

P: estas loco...y el te gano

B: pero casi lo mato-dice orgulloso-eso vale el doble

C:"porque el no esta en mi equipo"

P: BRYAN!

B: PADME!

D: DIEGO! .

B/P: tu callate le...¬¬

B: me largo...Falborg regresa-y como seguía girando este regreso a sus manos-voy a ver a mi Tica n.n

P: si ok...supongo que estas bien Diego...-lo mira pero no se le acerca- ah si y odio cuando dices cosas fuera de lugar...

D: aahhh U.U lo siento... pero bueno debes perdonarme te dedique la victoria n/n

P: ahh si es cierto, pero no me compraras así...levantate...

D: si-se levanta-

P: ¬¬ U... "es cierto, las demás batallas"

K: Dranzer ataca!

Ma: o.O whitePixie ataca!

K: por qué te uniste a ellos?

Ma: solo por que sabia que me llevaría a enfrentarme a ti y a volver a verte..-se sonroja-

K: O.O! pero no te preocupes de eso ahora! concentrate en la batalla! Dranzer blazingig!

Ma: oh no! whitePixie! luz blanca! luego rocío!.pero fue demasiado tarde-

K: perdiste la concentración en medio de la batalla..."esto fue rápido... que aburrido; mejor voy a ver a Ale.." fue un placer verte, pero debo irme adiós amiga nn - y se va-

P: ja Kai también ganó, iré a ver a Tala..."también debo ver la batalla de Ale.."

T: " no puedo creer que Padme sonría de ese modo... a mi me cuesta mucho hacer que ella haga eso...uu"-no le ordena nada a su blade y deja que este sea golpeado por Océano-eh? Padme?

P: si, vengo a ver tu juego...

S: jaja veo que vienes para ver al pelirrojo o por mi?

P: tu callate..

T: por que no vas con Diego, a puesto que la pasas mejor con el...¬¬ U

P: por que dices eso Tala ¬¬

T: el te hace reír, y tu has estado muy distante conmigo este ultimo tiempo...-suspira-

P: pero Tala yo...- su voz se apaga-

S: "esta es mi oportunidad"-se acerca a Padme y la abraza pero a la vez no deja que se mueva y se libere de el-Hola amor tanto tiempo sin tenerte así entre mis brazos...

T: o.O! suéltala!

P: si suéltame!

S: bueno Tala, lo haría, pero esta chica es mía-y la besa-

P: O.o!"Tala uu"

T: Wolborg contraataca!- lo hace pero aun así no es suficiente-

P:-chasquea sus dedos y el tiempo se detiene- por que no le ganas Tala? que te ocurre?

T: nada, solo dejar que me venza y ya..-dice desanimado y sin mirar a Padme-

P: O.o! pero por qué?¬¬ te vas a rendir así nada mas?

T: si! y ya has que vuelva a correr el tiempo quieres...

P: úù Yura... yo te...-chasquea sus dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad-

Océano! MYSTICAL LAKE... -y el plato se inunda, la única opción de Tala es congelarlo todo, pero no reacciona-

P: O.o!"tengo que hacer algo, espero que funcione" WOLBORG!NOVAE ROG!-y el blade mencionado comienza a ejecutar el ataque- si!

T: que? Wolborg detente- y se detiene a la mitad el ataque-

S: sabes? si pierdes esto, me quedaré con Padme...-y hace un movimiento y su blade se dirige a toda velocidad al del ruso-

T: " Padme u.u" no me importa- y su blade no se defiende-

P:¬¬"todo por una sonrisa, tendré que mostrarle mis sentimientos siendo que odio eso ¬¬, pero lo haré, POR TALA" TALA!-llama la atención del mencionado- yo sonreí por qué me recordó las veces que tu sonreías... eso me gusta mucho, no me gusta verte triste...TALA TE AMO..n/n-le sonríe dulcemente y provoca que Tala se sienta como un tomate-

T: PADME, LO SIENTO-dice suavemente y agacha la cabeza- TAMBN TE AMO.. Y DEMASIADO...-levanta la cabeza- wolborg ..novae rog!- el movimiento parece perfecto pero Steven se libra del ataque y lo golpea antes de que wolborg caiga-

S: océano ven aquí, bien hecho...-el blade celeste vuelve a su mano- y ahora Padme eres mía-la besa y lame sus labios y aprovecha un momento en que la chica suspira para introducir su lengua lo mas adentro posible-

P: O.o! "Tala"

T: suéltala!-y el otro obedece- dejala ir..

S: no lo haré... se la entregare a Carlo...-se va con la chica y se la da al mencionado-

T: Padme, te he perdido, y todo por mi culpa ú.ù- unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos

Mientras en otra parte de la misma sección podría decirse: así se encontraba Monick quien peleaba con toda su fuerza para poder vengar a su querido koi

V: oh s puede saber porque estas tan enojada?

M: todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?

V: mmm si

M: por quien mas que por el amor de mi vida? lo mejor que me haya podido suceder

V: y que es eso? quien diría yo...?

M: Bry...

La cosa se ponía cada vez mas candente las chicas después de esa breve conversación comenzaron a atacar con gran potencia energía ilimitada y complejos ataques planeados de antemano hasta que en un momento Vanessa dijo algo inoportuno

V: vamos! digo por el! buen cuerpo... pero el! no tiene cerebro!

M: eres una tarada! METEORITO FULGENTE!-con ello todo comienza a congelarse y la única parte de donde se emitía calor era del blade de la chica el cual estaba candente al rojo vivo y que con un veloz y oportuno movimiento partió en dos el blade de Vanessa dejando el bitchip de la chica intacto-Bien agradece que no utilice a Diuxlink

V: que? como es posible que Bryan tenga a una chica como tu? digo eres mucho mejor que el!

M: tu solo te fuiste por apariencias y dejaste de lado los sentimientos y la persona en si yo a el lo veo como el ser mas precioso que la tierra hubiera tenido el privilegio de tener-en ese momento llega Bryan y la abraza por la espalda y la besa en la mejilla todo colorado-y por eso lo amo!

B-gracias mi amor no se que haría sin ti

Con esto Vanessa estaba que no podía consigo misma y paso a retirarse sumamente confundida y furiosa en parte celosa. Ahora solo quedaba una sola batalla mas y esta era la de Alexandra, quien ya estaba muy agotada y se sentía desfallecer

A:"diablos no creo poder resistir mas esto es muy pesado y todo el día me la pase jugando con Kai...creo que después de todo no fue tan buena idea"

Br: no me digas que ya te cansaste, si a penas esto fue el calentamiento-e insistentemente con su blade atacaba en todos sentidos

* * *

bien esto es todo por hoy y pronto se libraran de mi por lo menos en este fict XD pues esta a punto de terminarse espero dejen un review se los agradecere con toda el alma


	10. Hechizo

Como les dije con anterioridad este fict esta pro termianr yo creo que aun sale un capitulo mas y ese seria el ultimo n.n esoty realemten emocionada bien te agradeso Marean por tu apoyo y ya sabes este es un fict dedicado para ti y por eso es que a pesar de ser las 11:55 de la noche te subo este capitulo gracias Taniru y Jair jeje tambien a ti prima n.ny auqi esta

* * *

A-¬.o au esto no acabara así lagrimas del corazón!- ir a la playa en medio de un tifón? un maremoto tal ves? si así lo desea ahogarse entre lagrimas de dolor y risa tiene a sus servicios esto vera como se sentirá sofocada entre mil emociones mías todo lo que me ha sucedido y se vera reflejado-aquí todo el dolor que yo siento tu lo sentirás

Br: lo lamento preciosa pero es que lo debo de hacer..debo ganar-y al momento en que el blade azul con rayas negras y rojas lo atacaba con movimientos similares a los del vuelo de una mariposa el comienza a sentir todos esos puros y profundos sentimientos y se comienza a enfadar-Argg

Br: ya basta...los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego...Lagrimas del corazón!-con esto evade parte del ataque que la chica acababa de mencionar para crearlo como replica exacta-bien que te parece?

A: ah...deabru...jeje veo que tu también estas un poco atormentado tu dolor es grande...comprensible y mas si ese tipo suplanta a tu padre...pero jeje que pena que yo siempre haya hecho tormentas en vaso de agua y que mis sentimientos sean tan frágiles como un cristal...así que esto querido mío no es nada-comienza a hacer una serie de complejos movimientos con ello juega con los sentimientos de Brooklyn y lo ataca ferozmente tal cual el lo había hecho con ella-bien, que pena que tu tengas sentir todo lo que ya has pasado con anterioridad y tenerlo a flor de piel no es algo abrumador?

Br: como es que usas este ataque siendo que también te perjudica?

A: pues es que soy algo masoquista n.n y aparte de que yo misma cree ese ataque por mis razones...¬¬ así que ahora batalla

Br: pues así sea-y su mirada cambia nuevamente-Látigo de sombras-y así comienzan una serie de latigazos que en mayoría son detenidos por Artrainx o eso era al principio ya después terminaron por lograr que la chica se quitara la chaqueta en intención de no romperla o lastimarla y también para obtener mas libertad pero a la ves recibía mayor impacto y dejaba al descubierto sus atributos-eres linda n.n

A: creo que esto se esta prolongando mucho...argg-grito de dolor y podía sentir como era que todos estaban observando sin poder hacer nada pues Brooklyn se había encargado de crear una barrera muy fuerte que solo se rompería al termino de la batalla, pero ella estaba sumida en una profunda agonía, lo que fue aprovechado-argg

Br:"perfecto así podré utilizar mi ataque" Amo del Tiempo-y una oleada se producía y congelaba el tiempo y con ello ataco mas a la chica pero tamben se acerco a ella para de sus labios robar un nuevo beso uno profundo y sin impedimentos logrando ser correspondido sin razón aparente-"esto me agrada pero no puedo seguir así por mucho tiempo"-y así acaba ese ataque y aun la tiene entre sus brazos besándola y ella correspondiendo todo como en un sueño-es suficiente no crees linda?

A: que diablos te pasa? argg es todo un insulto para mi-de acuerdo su furia había sido desatada-que pensara Kai si me ve? eres un idiota...oh Kai uu "ahora siento haber roto una promesa ye so eso no lo permito..."-ya fuera de si grito un ataque que nunca usaba-GHOST OF PERDITION-y una risa maniaca se apodero de ella-tus pensamientos son los míos tus ideas me pertenecen todos tus temores los tengo aquí muy presentes...-su blade perseguía incesante al del contrario lo agredía lo volvía loco lograba que su fuerza disminuyera notablemente aun sin estar cerca de el-pues ahora siente el dolor puro-no estaba dentro de sus cabales ahora atacaba incesante imparable incansable con furia y el otro solo sufría-dime cual es tu mayor temor como odiarías perder?

Br: que piensas de mi? no te lo diré...

A: tal vez así sea pero mi ataque lo dirá por ti, porque ahora tu mente y tus habilidades son mías mujaja-se pone seria-ya veo odiarías que con un sutil golpe distraído menso destruyera y fragmentara tu blade? y veas como este se pulveriza ante ti? deseo concedido

Esto había sido escuchado afuera mas no creían que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Demasiado tarde fue cuando ella había girado tratando de verlos y con sus manos apretaba el dije que le había regalado Kai su koi y pensaba en el cuando por si solo el ataque hizo lo suyo

A: lo siento Brooklyn tu me provocaste y una ves iniciado este ataque no lo puedo frenar-dijo ya siendo como siempre era

Br: O.o! mi blade-su mirada se torna desesperada, aturdida, no esperaba perder..- Zeus..-da media vuelta y hace desaparecer la barrera sin decir nada-

P: ¬¬ U Brook...-mira a ale-"mi tío podría dejarme ir.."-se intenta soltar y lo logra-

C: no te iras tan fácil-y hace un extraño movimiento y Padme siente como algo se clava en su corazón "jajaja"

Por otro lado

K: amor! felicidades n/n-se le acerca corriendo y la besa apasionadamente-

A: n/n spaciba- Kai la suelta y no alcanza a moverse antes de que Monick la abrace- ¬.o no puedo respirar..

M: n.nu lo siento, estuviste genial, le diste una lección a Brooklyn

B: si..

A: y Tala y Padme?- y en eso ve al pelirrojo que se le acerca lentamente a felicitarla-

T: felicidades-dice tristemente-

A: que paso?

T: perdí mi batalla y Padme esta con Steven de seguro ú.ù

A: no te preocupes, ella te ama..

Por su parte...

P: ¬.o Brook...

Br: que quieres? vienes a burlarte de mi...?"veo qué mi padre utilizo la flecha de oscuridad en ti"-hace un movimiento y luego de este el brillo de los ojos de su prima se pierde-

P: ¬.o "duele..."por que eres tan mal perdedor?

Br: no contestare eso..

P: yo se que ese era tu peor miedo pero superalo ¬.o

Br: si...-y se va-

P: ¬¬ primo...-y siente que su tío esta tras ella- que quieres?-dice sin mirarlo-

C: vamos..."ahora estas a mi voluntad"

P: O.o!-agacha la cabeza- si tío...-y lo sigue-

A: deabru me duele todo uú

K: mira los contrastes y yo que hasta me aburrí en mi batalla...

A: no ayudas u.ú

K: y esto-la besa en los labios con delicadeza-eso si lo mejora?

A: te abrazaría pero creo que te llenaría de sangre...n.nu bueno un poco mas...de lo que ya estas

M: si T.T estoy toda manchada de sangre pero eso me hace recordar a la sabakú de yeb esa tarada...que dijo que mi Bry

B: tranquilisate...-y con esto llega y sin esfuerzo la carga como novia y la besa con ternura-ya mi niña se quedara tranquila?

M: mmm pues tal ves...pero podrías bajarme u/u?

B: pero si te ves bien linda así sonrojadita n.n

M: Bry! ¬¬ n.n ahh es imposible no me puedo enfadar contigo u.ú

B: bien solo por eso te bajo, oye Yura tenemos que buscar a "Carlo..."

T: si por mi esta bien pero no se ella-señalando a Ale-no luce muy bien...

A: lo se pero es hora de que enfrentemos a quien se debe, y nos dejemos de jueguitos insulsos!

K: de todas formas te puedes recuperar como lo hicimos cuando...

A: no, no puedo...digamos que solo se puede usar en ciertas ocasiones, y si tratara de hacerlo nuevamente pues..solo me causaría mas daño...

M: y mas que nada, es porque a ti también te curo con sus poderes, he ahí el porque se agoto y quedo débil...la única forma de que se recupere...-tras la mirada de sentencia de la otra-eh...tenemos que encontrar a Carlo, donde crees que pueda llegar a estar?

T: es muy sencillo es un tipo que se cree superior tiene tendencias psicópatas quiere manipular a todo el mundo y no quiere ser fácilmente descubierto solo puede estar en un solo lugar donde pueda vigilar todo lo que hagamos...y ya que todas las batallas estaban aquí-y comienza a trazar como habían estado, demostrando que se formaba un circulo o un hexágono según se viera-por lo tanto debe estar en el centro...un lugar oculto a la vista...

B: que pueda pasar fácilmente desapercibido, y para una rata de alcantarilla que mejor que eso-y descubre una especie de cueva pasadizo que los llevaba a aquel tenebroso lugar-bien que esperan?

M: "esto debió de solo ser batalla de Ale y mía no debimos involucrarlos a ellos...no quiero que les suceda nada"

Y Bryan como guardián del aire pudo saber esto ya que su elemento había considerado necesario el que el lo supiese

B: tranquila linda, crees que me agradaría el saber que tu estas en este embrollo, tu sola. Corriendo riesgos? por que esto-señala su corazón-esto me haría saber que no estas bien-le da un beso-todos estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente...recuérdalo y yo estaré a tu lado cuando mas lo necesites y cuando lo desees...

T: Bryan dejate ya de tonterías hay que accesar el código, bien-dijo algo histérico-lo haré yo! "Padme esto no te estaría sucediendo si yo no hubiera cometido tal idiotez...pues no hay otra forma de llamarlo"

En eso ellos ya se encontraban dentro pero nadie se había percatado que en el transcurso del viaje Alexandra se había quedado atrás, y que había sido capturada para llevarla con Padme, quien ya corrompida por impuros sentimientos no entendía razón alguna...y junto con sus familiares se encargo de que Alexandra sufriera la misma transformación que ella...meterla en aquel cuarto obscuro totalmente sellado donde con aquellos poderes psíquicos te alteraban y doblegaban tus principios ahí la había dejado ahora ella estaba ahí quince minutos después del altercado y tal como se había previsto todos estaban sumidos en sus propias penurias, como para percatar alguna falta ahora solo faltaba la otra hechicera capturarla y corromperla también para así fácilmente dominar a los guardianes

P: hola amor-dijo con cinismo- vienes a rescatarme? querido-aunque las palabras eran dulces la forma de decirlas provocaba que no fuesen agradables-si? o no?

T: que no es obvia la respuesta?

P: mmm si quieres pedir perdón por que por tu causa fue que a mi me hirieron sin razón... incesante?-se acerca mucho a el hasta llegar a susurrar en su oído-pues que crees amor-dijo lo ultimo con acidez-ya no me sirves de nada solo fuiste una perdida de tiempo y que mi cordura en aquellos momento escaseo...de resto creo que no hubieras sido mi novio

T: demasiado dolido pero conservando gallardía-y que acaso Steve si lo es?

P: pues..-dijo con astiamiento-el es un fracasado pero me sirve mejor para pasar el rato que tu...

T:¬¬ entonces ve con Steven a pasar el rato-dice muy dolido-

P: mmm puedo percibir que te duele mucho lo que digo.. pero bueno la verdad es dura-dice muy segura de si- buaaa!-bosteza- esto es una total perdida de tiempo...-levanta sus brazos y los pone tras su cabeza-

P: oye Kai y tu amada novia?

K: ella a mi lado...

P: seguro?

K: si-dijo como cuando el era cruel y frío-

P: mmm yo no estoy tan segura-y con esto sembró la duda en Kai

K: donde la tienes?

P: no se, ella esta herida. Pudo retrasarse, y tu que no se supone que la estabas cuidando?-y esto le dolió mas a Kai-mira que bien cuidas a quien quieres...en cambio Brooklyn la cuidara muy bien..y a ella le simpatiza pero en fin...

K: ¬¬

P: croe que el único que no ha perdido a su noviecita aquí...eres tu, mi mejor amigo, Bry...

M: no te metas con el ¬¬

P: calmate, no lo haré-lo mira fijamente-"pronto no tendrás quien te proteja"

T: o.O! "sus ojos no son los mismos de antes "

P: oh Talita...-dice sarcástica(mas de lo normal)- es una lastima que no te hallas dado cuenta de lo que hacia...respondeme algo-se pone seria- que sientes por mi?

T: ¬¬ U yo...-duda-"tal vez si le contesto entre en razón" te amo...

P: O.o! pierdes tu tiempo-dice amarga, y de pronto Steven entra en la habitación-

S: hola amor..Oh veo que aquí están tus amiguitos, no, y el patético noviecito tuyo que perdió contra mi...-se le acerca-

P: si..-y recibe un beso de Steven-

Ahora no solo era un simple beso sino un beso ferviente el que se daban entre Padme y Steven esto calaba en lo mas profundo de Tala, pero bien esto no iba a quedar así no solo Tala sufriría ahí, sino también Kai

S: guapa cuanto mas crees que demoren en salir Aleksy y Brooklyn? sabes esto aquí ya esta muy aburrido...

P: no lo se, pero a Brooklyn se le veía muy contento...no había ocasión en que parara de besarla y ella pues...digo...aun cuando la vi estaba inconsciente..

S: aahhh ya veo...

P: n.n ahora veré a mi querido primo feliz...

S: ven vamos amor...-y se lleva a la chica del lugar-

T: "Padme...ú.ù"

K: O.o! lo mataré!¬¬

B: calmate, no ganaras nada con enojarte tanto...

M: si.., además esto es extraño, Padme era solitaria, fría y sarcástica, tal vez mala, pero no a tal punto como ahora... y eso de que Ale estaba inconsciente...sospechoso..

T: tiene que ser por obra de Carlo..

K: ¬¬si...matare a Brooklyn ¬¬ y a Carlo también.. ¬¬-y seguía cada vez mas enojado-

T: ya calmate Kai!-le grita- "Padme no puede estar ahora así, nada mas, tan feliz con Steven, recuerdo lo que hizo la ultima vez que se lo encontró cuando andaba en patineta..." salgamos de aquí..no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados...-sale del lugar seguido por los demás y al salir..-

Al llegar por fin a la salida se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Alexandra con un largo vestido blanco y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y a su lado se encontraba

Brooklyn quien se había encargado del nuevo look de la chica

Br: veo que al fin llegan...no saben que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama como ella?

K: que? pero como te atreves?

Br: no, no, no ni te le acerques

P: por lo visto ella ya esta lista no primito?

Br: si así es mira-y besa a la chica enfrente de los ojos de Kai y ve como esta corresponde pues sino sabe que un dolor se apoderara de su cuerpo nuevamente-lo ves "pero tenemos que ajustar unas cosas, todavía no esta lo que se dice bien, solo esta bajo mi control..."

T: "todo esto es por culpa mía.. si no hubiera perdido, Padme no estaría así, y dudo que hubieran atrapado a Alexandra..."

Br: ya, ahora amor vamos...-da media vuelta junto a la chica-

K: Alexandra!-le grita y llama la atención de la chica-

A:-lo queda mirando y nota ese collar que ella le había regalado-que es eso?-dice seria y apuntando el collar-

K: esto me lo diste tu...

A: yo?

K: si... y es un símbolo de nuestro amor

A: estas diciendo que yo te amo?

K: si, y yo a ti, te amo demasiado...-la mira fijamente y se le acerca-

Br: no te le acerques-se pone delante de la chica-

M: Ale reacciona

A: eh-sus ojos recuperan el brillo normal- Kai? Monick y que hago con este horrible vestido?

M: estas bien n.n

K: - se acerca, aparta a Brooklyn y besa a la chica- oh, te amo, que bien que has vuelto a ser tu..n/n

P:-mientras los demás se acercan a Ale y Monick esta sola, le da un golpe en el cuello para que se desmaye y la lleva al lado del cual es partidaria temporalmente-"ahora será mas fácil.."

K: -al acercarse a Ale el collar brilla y esta se recupera de todas sus heridas-

A: yo también te amo Kai..n/n

C: -desde un balcón en el cual nadie lo veía, pero eso si el podía apreciar todo-"Padme, me estas siendo muy útil, pero aunque hagas esto aun debes ser castigada por muchas cosas, y tu tío te querría mucho, así que yo te lastimare lo que mas me sea posible.."

B: eh Monick-mira como Padme ya esta con ella tras Brooklyn y se van rápido del lugar- O.o "Padme, se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga, por que me haces esto?" TALA, TU NOVIECITA, SE LLEVO A MONICK la odio !

T: ¬¬ en ves de estar diciendo palabrería y media comienza a correr!

A: eso es muy tardado-sonríe perversamente-ahora ALTO!-logra retener a Padme y a Brooklyn-sabes Brook creo que fue útil estar contigo... gracias por la ayuda...y por ser testarudo-ahora parecía una vil sádica-Vengan!-grito y al momento ellos llegaron-bien tu querida Padme reacciona ya "Padme ahora que encontré el conjuro de como traerte de vuelta a la realidad necesito que finjas seguir siendo mala dejate dominar un poco pero entre las dos tendremos al margen el poder que tiene sobre ti tu supuesto tío que es mi antiguo y mas odiado enemigo ok?"bien que dices?

P: claro-dijo con cinismo tenia que actuar vil y eso haría- mira que estaba mal jaja ya reaccione por ellos es que ahora gozo de la dicha..."que haremos con Brooklyn?"

A:"no pienso hacer nada por el!"

P:"Alexandra! tienes que hacerlo"

A:"no quiero es el beso de la muerte y no pienso hacerlo..."

P:"es la única forma?"

A:"la única que conozco y debe de ser antes de que venzamos DIAN que es según esto Carlo...este...bien pero NO LO VOYA HACER"

P:"vamos es como si fuera un pico..."

A:"niet tu estas loca o que? que no ves el estado en que esta?"

P:"Monick ella podría, no, no puede no tiene una relación emocional...vamos..."

A: convence a Kai!

K: que yo que tengo que ver? con que se estén insultando?

P:" sabes que soy testaruda y muy terca, no?"

A:"si lo descubrí en el campamento"

P:"entonces has algo, si no aceptas lo que digo, date una idea, o terminare por hartarme"

A:"esta bien"

P: Brooklyn, ven, debo decirte algo-dice y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos aun no tienen su brillo característico- que quieres con Ale? piensa bien tu respuesta..-dice en voz baja-

Mientras tanto

A: Kai, debo fingir y seguro con eso con Brooklyn, pero no lo besare...

K: tengo que aceptar

A: si...

K: no tengo otra opción-levanta los hombros y besa en la frente a la chica-

P: -vuelve con Brooklyn- Alexandra, vamos

Br: mientras me llevo a Monick...-y se va, pero antes hace una barrera para que Bryan o los demás no lo sigan-

A: si...-y se acerca a Padme-

P: ya vamonos-controla a su voluntad la barrera dejando un espacio para que los guardianes pasen-"no puedo dejar que pasen así, nada mas-

C: "oh Padme, crees que no se lo que planeas pero veré que resulta...mientras sentirás como esta aguja-saca una de su bolsillo-se entierra en tu corazón haciéndote sentir un intenso dolor, que terminara por recorrer todo tu cuerpo.."-mueve su mano y clava la aguja en el corazón de la mencionada-

P: ¬.o "au, au duele mucho, mi corazón..."¬.o au..

A: que te ocurre

P: ¬.o nada.."me duele demasiado, oh carajo au, no debo dejar que lo note, debo resistir"

A: por que eres tan terca-le dice, pero no logro leer lo anteriormente pensado por la chica- debo de tener paciencia realmente es una pena que carezca de ella...-y de la nada aparece una especie de cuaderno y comienza a escribir-deabru..."esto no me agrada T.T y así como estoy me siento demasiado fresa y mensa niña buena o mimada TT.TT es tan injusto"

P:"no se para que malgaste mi poder para leer eso..."

A:"sabes los pensamientos son privados! ¬¬"-a veces su bipolaridad asustaba incluso a Padme-argg

Br: que tienes princesa?

A:¬¬- una fría mirada logro acallar cualquier comentario-"definitivamente esto esta mal es una trampa lo se Kai"-toma el collar que Kai le había dado y transmite por este medio lo que sentía era una alivio el que el se lo haya puesto antes de toda esa farsa-"esto no esta bien Kai aléjense e ideen algo esto va mal lo se lo siento y veo aquí un problema es como un clavo que atraviesa a Padme no lo menciones a Bryan que a pesar de que dijo haberla odiado la quiere en demasiá y mucho menos a Tala ambos son unos completos locos e imbéciles cuando algo los tiene ¿así? DIAN es el causante...vudu diría yo solo pedo disminuir su dolor no mas aya de eso"-y al ser esto un mensaje del corazón DIAN no pudo saberlo-ahh-suspiro-

P:"ahora se que hay gente mas extraña que yo"

A: obscuridad hn alegría? luz? dolor?-comenzaba a decir un hechizo pero que no sabia de donde salía pues ella realmente no estaba del todo en la tierra- orgullo ternura abnegación que mas da?

Br:"ese hechizo es antiguo nadie lo sabe a menos que..."- se detiene en seco y ella se golpea contra su espalda-"ahh pero si ni siquiera estaba viendo por donde va no creo..."

A: Brook porque te detuviste?

Br: por nada sabes estas muy extraña...

A: lo siento-realmente era buena actriz-me perdonas?

Br: no podría negarme...n/n

P:"¬¬ esto me asquea, es muy cursi..."

Br: lo dices solo por que eres fría...-hace un movimiento y la aguja se entierra mas en el corazón de su prima-

P: ¬.o no te metas en mi mente que yo no hago eso con la tuya "au cada vez duele mas"-quiso poner su mano cerca de su corazón, pero siendo tan terca y queriendo parecer fuerte como lo hizo toda su vida para que no la pasaran a llevar, no lo hizo, solo cerro, apretó mucho su puño y mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre-"¬,o au.."ahhhh-suspira y en ese suspiro se nota el dolor-

A: Padme estas bien..no me mientas-y la toma del brazo-

Br: no te preocupes por ella

P: solo suéltame-y quita el brazo de Ale-

A: ¬¬ terca...-y se acerca a Brooklyn-a donde vamos?

Br: donde mi padre, quiere vernos..

P: ¬.o me duele mi corazón-dice en voz baja-"genial ¬¬ tendré que ir donde mi querido tío"¬¬ "maldito dolor que no se detiene"-y muerde con mas fuerza su labio-

C: veo que tu Padme si te has librado del todo de mi embrujo piensas en una emboscada no? jaja y mirate ahora indefensa...Aleksy jaja tu que eras tan orgullosa testaruda y que no te dejabas vencer aun si el dolor te consumía por dentro mirate a mi merced o bueno a la de mi "hijo" jaja...peor hay algo que me inquieta aun tu estando bajo mi poderío no puedo entrar siempre en tu mente...pero se por tus ojos esos ojos por los cuales uno de los mas leales de mis súbditos cayo ahora negros...demostrá que te tengo aun bajo mi control...

M: donde estoy?

Br: que bien ya puedes caminar ahora abajo-y dejo que ella caminara-vamos Alexandra has el conjuro conmigo tiene que estar bajo control

A: claro-y le cedió de su energía para que el hiciera todo...

M: que? argg!-grito de dolor-"que me pasa?"

A:"no te apures no estoy del todo corrompida bueno hablo de la energía que ahora recibes así que aprovecha tu sabes actuar bien y lo harás solo que tu estas más influenciada que lo que pudiera estar yo si es que lo estoy así que piensa antes de actuar"

Afuera los chicos estaban planeando que es lo que deberían hacer...

B: y que haremos

T: tenemos que salvar a las chicas..

K: si, pero si nos quedamos aquí, no conseguiremos nada ¬¬

T: por si no te has dado cuenta, Padme bloqueo el lugar con una barrera...lo ves-y golpea para hacer notar de esta-

K: tiene que haber una forma de salir...

B: pero cual-dice alterado-

K: callate y dejame pensar...

T: mmm no lo se debe haber alguna forma- y siente en su cabeza la voz de Padme-"hay una salida solo buscala, deje un espacio" eh -comienza a recorrer con sus manos la barrera y encuentras la salida- ya dejen de pelear y vamos

B/K: como? por donde?

T: por aquí-y pasa la barrera-

B/K: O.o

K: como sabias

T: alguien me lo dijo... ya vamos..-y así los tres guardianes se dirigían a donde las chicas, Carlo, y Brooklyn estaban...

mientras tanto..

C: y tu sobrina... mmm no creo que resulte tu plan... me has intentado traicionar y no te perdonare eso otra vez..

Br: otra vez?

C: si, ya lo hizo antes, ella estaba bajo mi control cuando estaba en el orfanato, pero un día descubrió como dejar de estarlo y se escapo para unirse a los blackbladers-hace un extraño movimiento con sus manos- y...-y la aguja se clava mas en el corazón de la chica de ojos turquesa- no creo que tus ojos vuelvan a recuperar el brillo "por lo menos no antes de que mueras por el dolor de la aguja"

P: ¬.o au-no pudo evitar no gritar- dejame en paz" duele demasiado..." mi corazón...-respira de modo acelerado y dificultoso-

C: puedo ver tu dolor en tus ojos Padme Lung...-dice maquiavélico-

A: dejala nos puede llegar a ser útil? mas siendo un ser sin razón ni nada solo será como un muñeco con sorprendentes poderes y carente de motivo seria nada una reserva de energía que no te serviría mucho...

C: muy bien pensado...pero aun así debe de sentir dolor...-y entierra mas la aguja-

A: hay muchas formas de ocasionarlo y esa es la que menos duele y/o afecta piense muy bien en lo que hace..pero aun así no renegare de lo que decida

M: nosotras podríamos dominarla fácilmente con ayuda de Brooklyn...y quedaría a su merced sin riesgos de que ella huya...bajo su dominio sin poder hacer anda y teniendo todas la ideas que ahora tiene sin poderlas realizar en su contra...

C: suena muy interesante-y la suelta pues ya hasta la había levantado del suelo con su poder-bien y que esperan?

A/M: el momento adecuado...

A: no puede ser cualquiera...

C: entonces mientras la torturare!

M: no porque sino no sobrevivirá al ritual debe dejarla así...

A: si gusta encadenada que se yo? pero no puede herirla mas o no servirá de nada y esto se ira en nuestra o bueno mejor dicho en su contra...pues es usted nuestro amo y nuestras acciones son sus acciones...-sonrió perversamente mientras hacia una reverencia de princesa de cuento que obvio no fue observada por DIAN el demonio dentro de Carlo-y bien?

C: lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido es que ustedes se volvieran mis aliadas jaja, Brooklyn vigilalas a todas...es precaución

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como les dije este es el penultimo capitulo! asi que nos vemos n.n y aun guardo la emocion n.n reviews por favor


	11. El Amor

Hola este es el final de mi fict espero que les haya gustado y ojala y me dejen reviews n.nu seria muy feliz eh que mas Marean Pink Jair Monick cualquiera de ustedes mis amigos espero le haya gustado y ma sles vale por que son las 10 de la noche y hoy fui a las piramides y las subi y fue una locura esoty muerta quiero dormir... me quejare otro dia hoy el fict Marean aqui lo tienes lo mas rapido que pude

* * *

T: por si no te has dado cuenta, Padme bloqueo el lugar con una barrera...lo ves-y golpea para hacer notar de esta-

K: tiene que haber una forma de salir...

B: pero cual-dice alterado-

K: callate y dejame pensar...

T: mmm no lo se debe haber alguna forma- y siente en su cabeza la voz de Padme-"hay una salida solo buscala, deje un espacio" eh -comienza a recorrer con sus manos la barrera y encuentras la salida- ya dejen de pelear y vamos

B/K: como? por donde?

T: por aquí-y pasa la barrera-

B/K: O.o

K: como sabias

T: alguien me lo dijo... ya vamos..-y así los tres guardianes se dirigían a donde las chicas, Carlo, y Brooklyn estaban...

mientras tanto..

C: y tu sobrina... mmm no creo que resulte tu plan... me has intentado traicionar y no te perdonare eso otra vez..

Br: otra vez?

C: si, ya lo hizo antes, ella estaba bajo mi control cuando estaba en el orfanato, pero un día descubrió como dejar de estarlo y se escapo para unirse a los blackbladers-hace un extraño movimiento con sus manos- y...-y la aguja se clava mas en el corazón de la chica de ojos turquesa- no creo que tus ojos vuelvan a recuperar el brillo "por lo menos no antes de que mueras por el dolor de la aguja"

P: ¬.o au-no pudo evitar no gritar- dejame en paz" duele demasiado..." mi corazón...-respira de modo acelerado y dificultoso-

C: puedo ver tu dolor en tus ojos Padme Lung...-dice maquiavélico-

A: dejala nos puede llegar a ser útil? mas siendo un ser sin razón ni nada solo será como un muñeco con sorprendentes poderes y carente de motivo seria nada una reserva de energía que no te serviría mucho...

C: muy bien pensado...pero aun así debe de sentir dolor...-y entierra mas la aguja-

A: hay muchas formas de ocasionarlo y esa es la que menos duele y/o afecta piense muy bien en lo que hace..pero aun así no renegare de lo que decida

M: nosotras podríamos dominarla fácilmente con ayuda de Brooklyn...y quedaría a su merced sin riesgos de que ella huya...bajo su dominio sin poder hacer anda y teniendo todas la ideas que ahora tiene sin poderlas realizar en su contra...

C: suena muy interesante-y la suelta pues ya hasta la había levantado del suelo con su poder-bien y que esperan?

A/M: el momento adecuado...

A: no puede ser cualquiera...

C: entonces mientras la torturare!

M: no porque sino no sobrevivirá al ritual debe dejarla así...

A: si gusta encadenada que se yo? pero no puede herirla mas o no servirá de nada y esto se ira en nuestra o bueno mejor dicho en su contra...pues es usted nuestro amo y nuestras acciones son sus acciones...-sonrió perversamente mientras hacia una reverencia de princesa de cuento que obvio no fue observada por DIAN el demonio dentro de Carlo-y bien?

C: lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido es que ustedes se volvieran mis aliadas jaja, Brooklyn vigilalas a todas...es precaución

A: muy bien pensado mi señor

M: uno puede aprender tanto de usted

Y ya para ese momento, el se había ido. Gracias al cielo no sabia nada acerca de los tres guardianes, y ellos pues solo estaban buscando como llegar a sus chicas. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y nada, no encontraban el camino, y DIAN o Carlo pues el estaba reuniendo toda su energía, sabia que la necesitaría pero no sabia porque...solo lo aterraba el hecho de que su "hijo" encontrara el amor, y con ello la profecía... por ello había separado a todas las parejas sabia que si ese amor ese circulo de amor se completaba moriría por fin y ahora si completamente nada quedaría de el! Bien, no había que ocuparse de ello o si?

A: ahh tengo sueño, y estoy muy aburrida...

M: igual...

P: ni lo mencionen ustedes son unas...

Br: no te atrevas a decir anda malo ¬¬

P: también ya me aburrí uú

Ante esto Brooklyn cayo al piso con una gran gota en su cabeza

P: se que ahora no estamos en el mismo bando, pero no se, quieren jugar a algo?

A: no se si Brook nos de permiso...

B: no confió, si quieren pidan otra cosa...

M: nuestros instrumentos si? el de todas mi flauta transversa la flauta picolo de ella y la guitarra de Ale si?

Br: no veo el porque no-y apareció ante ellas sus amados instrumentos-listo!

A: gracias eres un amor n.n "esto cada ves esta mejor nos da mas fuerza, yo lo se, solo hay que encontrar el momento y a ver que pasa n.nu"...

P: bueno y que tocamos?... que les parece alguna canción que no sea romántica pero energizante-dice en voz baja-

A: si podría ser...

M: Padme te sabes el coro de la canción IN the end de linking park es que por tu voz supuse que no te costaría imitar al vocalista..

A: después yo escojo una canción

P: esta bien, si, me la se, ese es uno de mis grupos favoritos- deja la flauta en el suelo y empieza a cantar-i tried so hard and got so far but IN the end it doesn't even matter.. I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter...

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only ONE thing you should know- respira profundamente y repite esto con mucha fuerza-

M: de veras tu voz se parece a la del vocalista O.o "al parecer siente mucho lo que dice la canción"

A: ya es mi turno de escoger una canción..

M: ya escoge...-toma su flauta-

A: quiero la de Gaia! de mago de oz ahh eso me recuerda que fui al concierto con mis amigos O fue tan padre...

M: a va pues si por que no? ja así lo recuerdo tu sientes que casi te mueres!

A: que querías? nunca había ido a un concierto de ese tipo uú

P: o.O? ehh y como va?

A: pues estos no son los instrumentos adecuados o faltarían ... la batería...pero en fin...comienzo a cantar? n.n?

P: dale pues...

A: hay veces que no se...si exprimir el sol para sentir calor...y dudo que al nacer llegara a creer que hoy fuera a morir uou...

Bueno, las chicas ya se sentían mejor...

M/A: uff que bien...me siento mejor-suspiran algo aliviadas-

P: nn ¬.o "ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, esta aguja duele mucho..." ya terminamos Brooklyn...

Br: esta bien-y hace desaparecer los instrumentos-

Mientras tanto Bryan, Kai y Tala caminaban algo perdidos por el lugar...

B: esto es inútil, hay que atrapar a alguien e interrogarlo-dice aburrido de buscar y

andar de un lado para otro-

T: esta oscuro así nunca encontraremos a nadie...-dice angustiado-

K: supongo que no te rendirás...; usemos nuestro poderes como guardianes-y así Kai chasquea sus dedos y origina una llama para iluminar el camino-

B: bien pensado Hiwatari

T: si..

K: gracias

Ellos continúan caminando pero algunas trampas los esperaban por ahí, trampas que jugarían con los sentimientos del que a hora era el mas débil... TALA...Llegan a una habitación que se cruza en su camino, Kai apaga la llama y de pronto toda la habitación estaba iluminada, y ahí se aparece Padme con una gran vara (no era ella, solo era una ilusión para jugar con la mente de Yuriy)

T: que Padme

P: oh si-dice ácida- y ahora si quieren encontrar a sus noviecitas tendrán que vencerme...

K: yo lo haré

T: no, yo lo haré-mira a los 2- Uds. mientras sigan por ahí-dice en voz baja-

B/K: si..-comienzan a moverse mientras Tala se prepara-

T: comencemos-recibe la vara y se pone en posición- lista?

P: siempre lo estoy-dice sarcástica-

Y así comienza la batalla que Padme lidera. Ella en realidad es muy buena, y no tiene compasión de su oponente, y esa al ser una copia tenia las mismas habilidades.

Mientras tanto Bryan y Kai llegaron donde estaban las chicas, antes de entrara se percataron de que Brooklyn estaba ahí..

K: si Tala estuviera aquí, podría hacerlo dormir..

B: si, pero el esta peleando con Padme..

Adentro...

P:-la sensación de la aguja que antes tenia comenzaba a desaparecer, hasta hacerlo completamente-"me siento mejor, eh son Bry y Kai"-mueve sus manos y hace aparecer la flauta piccolo que le dio Tala- a dormir primo, chicas tápense los oídos, y Uds. también-y comienza a tocar una canción muy relajante que termina por dormir a Brook..-

K: excelente nn

B: Monick-corre hacia ella-

M: cuidado, Carlo puede venir...

K:- se acerca a Ale y la abraza- estas bien?

A: si

K: ah Padme, pero no se suponía que estabas luchando con Tala?

P: que?

K: si, luchando con Tala usando unas varas...?-dijo explicándole como si no lograra comprender palabras tan sencillas como esas-Ale...-susurro-te ves linda así...

P: oh no.! ..Tala esta en peligro, yo en ese deporte no tengo piedad alguna, cuando jugaba con miembros de los blackbladers siempre tenia que llevarlos luego a enfermería y se desaparecían por algunos días, si esa es mi copia y aun mas malvada, lo matara-se levanta y sale del lugar-"Tala uu"

C: a donde crees que vas?

P: ¬.o-y una mano la sostiene del cuello y la levanta del piso- deja a Tala en paz...

C: te necesito allá con las demás-y así la lleva de vuelta-

P:"oh no ¬¬, los chicos tiene que salir de ahí"

Mientras en la habitación de abajo, Tala luchaba arduamente sin obtener resultados, Padme lo terminaba dejando en el suelo con la vara en su cuello

P: ¬.o-recibe un golpe en la cara por parte de Tala- me las pagaras-y acorrala a Tala en una pared y pone la vara en su cuello-

T: Pad..Pad..me-dice usando su fuerzas-

P: O.o-y se desmaya luego de recibir un golpe por la espalda-

D: ella no es Padme, ella nunca es así..

T: Diego

D: si.. ahora ve, los demás te necesitan...

T: por que me ayudas apuesto a que es una trampa...

D: no, te ayudo, por que quiero que cuides a Padme, yo la amo, pero el que gano su corazón fuiste tu no yo...-piensa un poco y recuerda- ella dijo que te amaba mucho, y que lamentaba no hacerlo por qué dejaba de ser fría y eso la hacia sentir extraña...

T: O/o "Padme.." gracias-y sale del lugar para encontrase con los demás-"no se como pude hacer tal tontería"

R: Yuriy, Yuriy ven, ven

T: me estoy volviendo loco o en verdad escuche a la mama de Kai

R: no estas loco mejor ven y ayudame...

T: bien...-al llegar encuentra una especie de fuente donde se reflejaba en ella Roxana-pero que?

R: ahorrate comentarios y ayudame a llegar aya, pude encontrar este lugar pero no puedo terminar de atravesar el umbral que construí...

T: porque?

R: falta de practica uú

T-y Tala cae al suelo-señora usted nunca va a cambiar verdad?

R: basta ya de tanto parloteo que no quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo...ni a ustedes niños que son desde siempre como mis hijos...

T:"si es ella no hay duda"-hace extraños movimientos y logra que la mama de Kai termine de atravesar el umbral-bien y ahora que?

R: ayudame a traer exactamente aquí a Kai y a Bryan-y así unieron fuerzas y trajeron a estos dos quienes en esos momentos se habían encontrado besando a sus respectivas novias y que por azares del destino terminaron besándose y abrazándose mutuamente- eh? lo siento?

B/K: argg-escupían y escupían después de separarse rápidamente-que asco! alejate de mi!

T: XD son tan graciosos

K/B: callate!...-piensan ahora si- Tala?

T: en carne y hueso...y también tu madre...

K: mi mama? o.O? que haces aquí?

R: vengo a ayudarlos por que ustedes son unos ineptos ¬¬

B: gracias por el apoyo...

R: no estaré todo el tiempo pues en casa están...pues la madre de ustedes dos...señala a Bryan y a Tala y la mama de Brooklyn que es vieja amiga nuestra así que apareceré temporalmente para recordarles la historia que les leíamos de pequeños...

K: mama no hay tiempo que vas a decir?

R: el amor eso es lo que rompe todo el amor rompe barreras..-y para esto ella podría decirse que cayo al agua y se desvaneció-amor...

K: mi madre esta loca

R: te oí Kai ya veras...

K:-.-u bien pero no te enojes es la verdad!

B: ya Kai deja que se termine de ir... y hay que pensar en que significado tiene eso...

En eso de entre tanta tiniebla sale una silueta pequeña...y muy conocida a la ves...

L: es muy sencillo de entender si todos ustedes guardianes se unen y cada uno esta con su amor, su fuerza pues estará al cien por ciento...yo creí Bryan que tu eras mi amor...me gustas mucho si...pero no te amo...pero es mi destino como enlace y al cumplir mi misión magia obtendré al cien por ciento...

B: eh? pero eso no querría decir que tu amas a Brooklyn?

L: Brooklyn no querrás decir mi amigo pelirrojo que tiene unos lindos ojos turquesa y una sonrisa de ángel?

B: supongo se supone que el es el guardián de la tierra así que tu pues o serás hechicera o bestia bit...

L: no lo se n.n pero hace mucho que no veo a Brook...

B: este bueno supongo pero...que haces aquí como llegaste?-dijo con sutileza pues por mas que quería no podía ser de otra forma con aquella niña-bien?

L: es que bueno de repente aparecí aquí n.nu y pues en el trayecto toda esta información me fue transferida...

K: hn mi mama fue la causante de ello, fue por eso que no se pudo materializar del todo sino con agua se formo su cuerpo me imagino así será como se presente ante nosotros... bueno, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo y vamos…

T: necesitamos un plan, no podemos llegar así nada más…

B: y por que no?

L: Tala tiene razón, necesitamos un plan...

K: bien, alguna idea

T: yo... creo que deberíamos subir sigilosamente, observar como esta la situación y atacar a Carlo directamente…

L: ese es un buen plan...pero quien es Carlo?

B: es una larga historia, y lo que nosotros sabemos, es el tío de Padme y el padre de Brooklyn…

L: ah Padme, como esta ella?

T: ú.ù-hubiera intentado decir algo, pero aun se sentía muy herido, no quería pensar en ella-

K:"Tala...se nota el dolor en tus ojos"-lo mira y luego a Lilit- ehh bueno, ella esta siendo controlada por Carlo..

B: menos bla, bla y más acción-dice algo enojado- vamos

Y así los 3 rusos y Lilit suben al lugar donde las chicas se encuentran…

Mientras tanto allá adentro Carlo acababa de llegar con el cuello de Padme en su mano, la chica ya no podía respirar, incluso ya ni sus ojos estaban abiertos, parecía inconsciente…

C: hijo, como esta chica se escapo…?

Br: -se levanta del suelo-ella me hizo dormir con su flauta…

C: tal vez seria mejor matarla ahora...

A/M: no

C: eh por que no?

M: amo recuerde lo que le dijimos, no es conveniente matarla

A: es mejor que permanezca viva para así ponerla bajo su controlo-dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica-

Br: ellas tienen razón, Padme es la ultima representante de la luz en la familia, es mejor que puedas controlarla, ella tiene bastantes poderes sumamente especiales, y como es una Lung, podemos encontrar su 2ª mitad en algún lugar, de seguro y lo trae consigo, la mitad de su alma y su corazón...su bit...

C: si eso puede funcionar... bien pero tu...-suelta a Padme y ahora aplica la misma aguja que a Padme le había puesto pero ahora a su hijo-no vuelvas a cometer un error o te costara mas sufrimiento del actual entendido?

Br: claro padre-dijo con los ojos inundados de un profundo dolor aun mayor que el de su pecho-"porque si siempre me esfuerzo por complacerte... por que me haces esto?"

Bien esto es el resumen de lo que había pasado, ahora todos estaban juntos reunidos en una misma habitación una gran confusión era lo que suscitaba...Lilit veía a Brooklyn el la veía a ella no comprendían solo sentían y lentamente esa terrible punzada que estuvo a punto de matarlo se desvaneció y una calidez lleno su alicate...Kai y Alexandra ellos deseban estar juntos...comprenderse y entenderse mejor bueno no lograban entender que era lo que sucedía algo les hacia falta y ese hueco se lleno al momento en que la terrible frustración de Alexandra la ahorrillo a sonreírle y mostrar en sus ojos el miedo que tenia, se fue acercando a el, el a ella la abraso y ella se sintió bien y al momento de estos dos hechos de Brooklyn y Lilit salio una luz de color verde pues este era el guardián de la tierra y en ese instante había aceptado cargar con la responsabilidad y había nacido de el, el deseo y LILIT SERIA SU FIEL Y ETERNA COMPAÑERA y de Alexandra y Kai una luz roja cual fuego ardiente pasión candente se formo ya se comenzaba a recolectar la energía necesaria...Solo faltaban dos parejas mas una mas estrecha unión y comprensión mas confianza...y decir abiertamente lo que sentían como era el caso de Padme y de Tala mientras qué en el caso de Monick y de Bryan solo necesitaban de dejar mascaras y sentirse puramente rozar alma con alma sin miedo ni pudor...y de ellos un haz violeta saldría mas de Tala y Padme uno azul seria solo era cuestión de tiempo y Carlo seria derrocado y el verdadero volvería a surgir y vivir sin tal maledicción...

Al haber brillado la luz de cada uno de los guardianes, la energía y oscuridad de Carlo comenzaba a disminuir...hasta el punto en el cual, el verdadero Carlo, tío de Padme y padre de Brooklyn, cayo al suelo, y el alma del mal de DIAN flotaba sobre el...

A: no podemos dejar que vuelva a irse...

P: eso ya lo se, LOS GUARDIANES DEBEN UNIRSE E INVOCAR A SUS ELEMENTOS-dice con su mirada aun nublada, pero con toda conciencia de lo que hacia y decía y era por que Tala la apoyaba y en estos momentos era uno con Selene, su 2ª mitad...-

M: deben hacer eso... y nosotras…

L: solo espera...

Los guardianes se para alrededor del alma de DIAN y comienzan...

K: fuego... valor

T: agua...sinceridad

B: aire...pureza

Br: tierra...sabiduría

Y así las luces roja, púrpura, azul y verde se unen…ahora solo faltaba el amor y ahí entraban las hechiceras y la bestia bit…ellas se acercan a sus respectivos compañeros y los toman de la mano...

K/A/B/M/Br/L/T/P: ahora, el poder del amor y la luz vencerá al odio y la oscuridad...para así lograr el equilibrio entre ambas entidades...

Luego de decir esto un anillo rojo y otro blanco envuelven el espíritu de DIAN y lo aprietan, y así lo hacen desaparecer, dejando el cuerpo de Carlo libre, con su propia alma...

P: "tío tu eras lo mas cercano a un padre que tuve..."

C: eh que me paso?-mira a su hijo que tiene una gran sonrisa y a la vez lagrimas en sus ojos-

Br: padre-corre hacia el y llora sin poder contenerse-

C: hijo nn estas bien? que te pasa?

Br: estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta nn-dice llorando de felicidad-

C: y tu prima, ella luego de morir Mat. era mi responsabilidad...Padme-y ve a la chica con algunas heridas profundas y otras simples, y con la marca de su mano en su cuello- oh no que te hice?-se le acerca a la chica y la abraza, y al hacerlo los ojos de esta recuperan su total brillo-lo siento mucho sobrina, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño…

P: no te preocupes, no eras tu...-dice con su mirada viendo al vacío-"bueno debo seguir El código de la familia, al igual que mi tío que recuperara el tiempo perdido con su hijo, y supongo que algún día lo hará conmigo..., pero ahora yo debo irme, le hice mucho mal a mis amigos...necesito meditar a solas, lejos de esta ciudad y luego volveré para pagarles todo lo que les debo a mis amigos"

De pronto se encuentran en la orilla de la playa, Kai y Alexandra están juntos, al igual que Monick y Bryan

Br: Lilit...eh, este yo, quiero preguntarte, este..quieres ser mi novia?

L: n/n por su puesto, te amo Brook...-y lo besa-

T: -mira como se pone el sol y luego a Padme, se sorprende al ver que lleva al hombro su mochila con todas sus cosas- Padme a donde vas?

P: yo debo irme, les hice mucho mal y no merezco tener un novio como tu o unos amigos como los demás-se sube a la patineta que Kai le regalo y comienza a alejarse

T: Padme no te vayas, no has hecho nada Malo...-se acerca a la chica para detenerla-

P: debo hacerlo...lo siento Tala-le dice sin mirarlo-

T: Padme yo te amo, no quiero perderte, lamento mi actitud...-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-

P: lo siento-mira al suelo y también comienza a llorar-yo también te amo...-y se va rápido-"odio las despedidas..; chicos volveré cuando halla ordenado mi mente y no haya tanta oscuridad dentro de mi corazón...adiós"-y se pierde en el horizonte-

T:"Padme"-comienza a llorar sin poder consolarse pero siempre tratando de que los demás no lo noten-

Aunque ya todo parecía resuelto y todo parecía estar en calma y lo que se dice bien, pues no lo era ya para Yuriy ya era decido soporto demasiado y parecía que una fuerza se apoderaba y cubría su corazón creando una barrera ahora seria el quien no permitiría que nadie pasara no importaba si ya había avanzado y logrado sentir no importaba nada, ahora sabia que era mejor olvidar toda es basura y ahora buscaría a alguien mas..si es lo que haría y debía de hacer...jugar por un rato con alguna persona pasar el rato divertirse...y olvidar si...

T:"ya me harte me he vuelto un patético débil dependiente de una persona. Soy tan estúpido por haber caído en ello, y pensar que antes añoraba eso...ya hasta aquí llego ahora conocerán a Tala, fue una mala idea querer volver a ser Yuriy pero todos cometen errores que terminan por pagarse caro"-ahora andaba con una mirada fría congelante arrogante, un andar suntuoso, y llamativo; una sonrisa de muerte, pero tan cautivadora que no le costo nada que una chica se acercara a el y bien luego ya no era solo una...-"no te necesito...y aquí lo debo demostrar"-bien la abadía le había causado varios estragos y la venganza vaya que le sabia tan dulce y hacia tanto que no la probaba...que... en fin-"bien..."

P:"no logro comprender se que algo esta mal pero que es lo que no concuerda?"

S:"quieres darle tiempo al tiempo algo que no se debe hacer, las cosas se hacen o no. Nunca se dejan a medias, puede llegar a ser doloroso y causar grandes daños..."

P:"a que te refieres Selene?"-mas la bestia bit no respondió-diablos siento una terrible opresión en el pecho...-y decide regresar y que es lo que encontrá algo que nunca imagino Tala su Tala con esa mirada...tan fría tan seca tan…que no permitía ver nada mas aya del hermoso color de sus ojos y rodeado de tantas chicas...conocía muy bien que cuando el estaba así no permitía que ninguna emoción se viera reflejada en su rostro mas esa curvatura en sus labios le hizo ver que algo lo enfadaba hasta que lo vio una chica tratando de besarlo? y el no hacia nada? mas que aquella mueca? pero que diablos era lo que ahí sucedía?-"que esta pasando aquí?"-dijo a sus adentros se sentía mal pero esto solo era una prueba mas, una personal...para que lograse entender que no siempre en al soledad se arreglan las cosas, que el dejar las cosas así, a alguien amado, y seres queridos así como así no se debía de hacer...esta era su prueba, su reto a cumplir-"Yu...u.u" ¬¬ genial,"y vuelvo a cometer mas errores con mi vida ¬¬, pero bueno de los errores se aprende"-se decía así misma, sin saber como interrumpir lo que frente a sus ojos ocurría- Yu...Yuriy... kore wa yoku nai to omoimasu-dice en japonés creo que no esta bien esto-"Selene, necesito que me ayudes, sin ti, tengo medio corazón y media alma, y para mi suerte me quede con el frió corazón y casi sin alma" Yuriy

T:-y este la mira- soy Tala, Yuriy no existe, pensé que te habías ido, no quiero verte...

P: -dentro de su alma la invadía una profunda tristeza, pero no dejaría que Tala lo notara-palabras duras, pero que no me afectan Tala, y tendrás que verme, no croe que vuelva a irme a menos que de veras querrías que lo haga...

T:-la mira fijamente y a la vez frío-

P: debía hacerlo por el código de mi familia, no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar lo mas querido por mi...

T: mira siendo honesto contigo...-dijo una ves que ambos habían ahuyentado a las mocosas-es que yo estoy harto es muy traumante molesto y casi imposible volver a ser Yuriy soy Tala ya tantos años así terminan pro transformarte... y la verdad pues no me desagrada del todo es cansado tener que sufrir...

P: pero Yura...

T: tu me haces mucho daño-dijo ya rompiendo aquella faceta cosa que era totalmente impresionante por quienes lo conocían tan bien como ella-estoy cansado ya de llorar de sufrir y que sea muy poco el tiempo en que pueda estar bien contigo yo pongo todo de mi parte me esfuerzo y fui contra muchas de mis convicciones mis principios y de las miles de cosas que me fomentaron pero lo cambie todo por ti lo admito es algo tonto cursi...hn que se yo? ya me harte de todo esto-dijo lo ultimo con el tono de voz mas frió que pudo haber encontrado en si y esto hirió a sobremanera a Padme quien por fin comenzaba a retornar a aquella ternura y dulzura de cuando pequeña-esto es suficiente no? deja ahora que me divierta digo te iras pro aproximadamente cuanto? mmm-dijo con sarcasmo-unos cinco años?-sarcástica la sonrisa que acompañaba a aquel tono usado-o tal ves unos siete?

P: yo...-ahí había regresado del todo la ternura que consigo guardaba en lo mas profundo y remoto sacada a la luz por extrañezas de la vida quien parecía ser mas débil de la pareja resulto ser el mas fuerte y el mas fuerte el que ahora mas sufría-yo lo siento...me da miedo enfrentar algo así...y pues la familias siempre ha sido...y el código-decía palabras entrecortadas estaba llorando frente a Tala-Yura!-se seguía desmoronando pero como le fascinaba la fuerza que ahora el pelirrojo demostraba esa altivez y esa seguridad que seguramente le transmitiría si no estuviesen enojados-sabes-dijo ya tratando de recobrar talate-extrañaba que fueras así de fuerte...eras demasiado dulce-y recibe una mirada de reproche-lo lamento pero yo cambie y vuelvo a cambiar me gustas y me gustas desde siempre por ello bueno siempre me causo curiosidad como eras fuerte y dulce en cambio ahora solo querías ser dulce aparentar debilidad que realmente no tienes...yo..-y ahora volvía a sentirse ahogada-lo siento...

T: entonces soy demasiado empalagoso no?-la forma en que lo había dicho le hizo creer a Padme que lo pedrería para siempre- jaja la verdad es que si n.n de hecho me hartaba a mi mismo...ven-la abrazo con fuerza vamos con ellos que creo que se están divirtiendo mucho con ALEXANDRA PARECE SUFRIR MUCHO... JAJA SE BURLAN DE ELLA VEN VAMOS-dijo ya muy clamado y alegre-VEN, bien si no es por las buenas será por las malas!-y ahora la cargo y ella solo trataba de soltarse mas no podía-jaja es muy divertido verte así ya se por que ese par-muestra a Kai y Alexandra-se molestan tanto...jaja es tan divertido ver como se enoja el contrario...

P: jaja si muy gracioso...OYE!-dijo al momento de caer bruscamente al suelo-que te pasa?

A: NO ES JUSTO POR SU CULPA AHORA NO SOLO ESTOY PATETICA CON EL ESTUPIDO VESTIDO Y EL CABELLO ASI AHORA TAMBIEN TU ME MAQUILLAS Y ME TIRAN ESO Y VUELVEN LA PORQUERIA ESTA ROSA! ROSA ENTIENDEN!

P: tranquila qu tan malo puede ser?-y ella voltea y se ve tan tierna y con sus ojos llenos de furia y rosa pálido tierno fresa-a jajajaja

Y así todos se burlaron de ella pues bien sabían como ella detestaba tal color y verse así

A: ya-dijo ya sentida

K: pero es que...-ella lo ve así de ya no? por fa...-oh esta bien... pero si te ves linda!

A: Kai no ayudas!

K: ven vamos a comprar algo para ti?

A: y a nadar si!

M: cierto hemos estado cerca del mar y no hemos estado aquí antes...y no hemos nadado...nuestros trajes de baño ahora ya sabemos por que es que nos decían que se podía nadar...y yo que lo veía imposible porque ese lago se me hacia helado...

B: ahh si supieras...yo me baño con el agua mas fría que esa...

M: que!

B: eh pues si n.nu

M: inhumano! pero pues nuestros traje de baño están hasta tu casa Kai...y tu casa queda hasta...

K: si ya se...

A: Brooklyn te voy a matar porque me pusiste esto T.T por que?

Br: este ni yo mismo lo se...n.nu

A: y mi ropa donde dejaste mi ropa?

Br: no creo que la quieras...es que esta muy rota...

A: y mi chaqueta?

K: quieres una chaqueta con el calor que esta haciendo y mas esa que es de piel?

A: tienes razón Kai pero es que me siento mal así uu Kai!-y se abraza a el-no es justo... T.T

K: ahh ya callate si? ven vamos aya y ahí encontraremos algo...

B: vamos Monick que dudo mucho que quieras seguir con esa ropa toda sucia y pues rota? n.nu

M: de hecho es incomodo...y me siento observada llamo mucho la atención

P: por lo menos no tanto como ella-dice señalando a la bola de babosos que la veían así de ahh que linda se ve inocente y pues algo mas con ella seria genial pero ella se abrazo a Kai logrando el segundo efecto en las chicas maldita desgraciada niñita mimada como puede estar con alguien como el se ve que son tan diferentes y que el ni la quiere pues Kai estaba con el rostro como siempre extremadamente serio-te aseguro llamamos menos la atención que ella

A: no me lo recuerdes...-se sentía avergonzada y solo logro que Kai la abrazara mas y le sonriera con burla y ternura y que el se sonrojara también un poco claro mucho menos que ella-ahh te quiero

K: yo también...ya te ves bien...ven-y se detuvo la miro fijamente y se acercaba a ella-niña fresa! jaja

A: Kai te voy a Matar!

Y así comienza una loca carrera donde todos corren hasta que en un momento determinado Lilit, Padme Monick y Alexandra se detienen en seco y entran a una tienda y los chicos que antes eran perseguidos se quedaron con la interrogación y es que como era obvio se pusieron a discutir que si ella o el tenían razón que era lógico o bobadas y así había terminado todo ahora ellos estaban perdidos o sus novias eran las perdidas o.O? quien sabe pero ahora a buscar...Mientras ellas pues estaban en una tienda de ropa y no cualquier tienda sino la tienda Whatever donde se encontraban todos los estilos de ropa tendencias sectas grupos de todo...si que había variedad y encontrar una tienda de esas ahí en ese lugar y en esas condiciones era como un regalo caído del cielo pronto ya tenían miles de cosas que probarse y cientos de modelos de traje de baño que les agradaran...

Y luego de que los chicos pagaran los gastos de sus novias, sus vestimentas eran las siguientes: Lilit llevaba unos pescadores de jeans, unas zapatillas azules tipo converse, una polera rosada, ese era el color favorito de ella, sus ojos delineados suavemente y su cabello suelto, sobre el una linda gorra rosa también.

Padme por su parte, como era algo pun'k, llevaba unos pescadores negros, unos suspensores, unas zapatillas converse negras con caña baja y bajo ellas unas calcetas a rayas rojas y negras, su cabello tomado y su chasquilla tapando su ojo izquierdo, una polera negro, con un escote moderado y una serie de pulseras... sus ojos tenían delineador negro que con el turquesa de sus ojos hacia lucir estos mas bellos

K: no creo que tu uses faldas... u.ú dudo realmente que lo hagas...

A: a sí?

Y esta pequeña discusión fue lo que ocasiono que ella escogiera una falda larga que se marraba chueco con unas especies de hebillas de cinturón la falda por tanto era como tipo de desnivel de un color azul obscuro esta falda tenia varios pines y traía varias bolsas discretas la blusa era de amarrar atrás con un escote algo llamativo pero que era cubierto por el cabello ahora chino de la chica una gargantilla de imanes con pedrería azul y plateada que combinaba a perfección con su blusa de seda que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo entallaba su pequeña cintura y enmarcaba su busto los zapatos bien eran unas sandalias de amarrar realmente ella había combinado muchos estilos en su vestimenta pero se le veía bien sus ojos delineados para que se vieran mas rasgados sombra negra para que lo fresa qu pudiera llegar a tener se esfumara azul para combinar con su ropa y para terminar plateado para darle luz y claro por esta ves se puso gloss sus manos estaban con pulseras que habían sido regalo de todos sus amigos y pues esto hacia que fueran varias las que tuviera y de todo tipo mientras que Michelle ella se había puesto una blusa semitransparente que tenia un escote provocativo, sensual mejor dicho la blusa era holgada pero por la forma de esta detallaba su figura también se puso unos pescadores negros ajustados se había puesto una cadena al igual que su amiga Aleksy sus ojos los pintaba con colores obscuros contrastando drásticamente con colores claros se veía muy bien y sus labios tenían gloss rojo no muy notorio pero se veían estos como húmedos también se había dejado dos mechas de cabello al frente y el cabello lo tenia totalmente lacio resaltando su color y provocando que este se viera mas rubio sus ojos gracias al delineador se veían mas claros y llamaban mas la atención y como inseparable tenia su listón negro amarrado con un seguro los aretes eran largos y eran entorchados sus zapatos eran suecos y le hacia ver muy cómoda y lista para la playa al igual que todas sus amigas...Pero los chicos ni se imaginaban verlas en traje de baño con esos colores esos estampados líneas formas ahh y si así ya estaban babeando...

M: que tienes Bry?...-dijo con cinismo pues bien sabia que los habían impresionado con ese drástico cambio...-Bry?

Y era la misma reacción con los otros 3 al ver a sus novias, vestidas así, tan bellas, los 4 babeando, todas se veían muy hermosas a pesar de los diferentes estilos que poseían, pero se impresionaron aun mas al verlas con eso trajes de baño, y ahí fue cuando pudieron apreciar las pequeñas cinturas de las chicas, los distintos tonos de piel, el color de sus ojos...todos estaban así--> babeando..

Luego de bañarse por unas horas..una de las chicas hizo una proposición que ninguno pudo negar..

P: oigan que les parecería echar un vistazo al futuro?

Todos: seria genial nn-dicen todos con un tono de curiosidad y con sonrisas en sus caras-

P: bueno, aquí vamos..-y hace movimientos con sus manos y convoca a Horus y a Selene (a pesar de no haber lanzado su blade)

Y en una nube se podía ver primero a Kai y a Alexandra...

Estaban casados, Ale, seguía igual de hermosa, a decir verdad solo su cuerpo había cambiado con el pasar de los años, pero seguía siendo la misma, se les veía ahí, viviendo en una casa junto a un faro, tomados de la mano y con dos hijos jugando por ahí, la pequeña se parecía a su madre y contaba con 5 años de edad, y el otro niño que era unos años mayor se parecía a su padre y se sentía tan orgulloso por ser solo dos años mayor que su hermanita, excepto claro esta que este tenia los ojos de Ale, y la mas pequeña tenia los ojos de Kai, eran muy bonitos los pequeños...

Luego se veía a Bryan y Monick en una casa en el campo, rodeada de naturaleza, con una pequeña de cabello claro y ojos turquesa como Padme..., pero muy parecida de cara a Monick y su forma de ser es como la de Bry..

B: oye como rayos mi hija tiene los ojos igual que los tuyos? y pues ya es definitivo porque tiene ya cuatro años...que me ha hecho feliz n.n

P: no lo se -dice confundida- el destino es así, no se como ocurrió...

B: y que me ha dado terribles dolores de cabeza y noches sin dormir T.T no me deja dormir...

Ahora se veía a Brooklyn y a Lilit besándose, tenia un a bebita muy linda en sus brazos, de ojos rosados como Lilit y pelirrojo...Y al fin se veía a Padme y a Tala, con un pequeño niño de 5 o 6 años jugando blade e invocando a Selene(veamos, la hija de Bry tenia 4 años y los de Ale, una 5 y el otro 7)

P: ya es suficiente...

Tras ver esto en los rostros adolescentes de cada uno de ellos se formo un notable sonrojo y sabían que de ahí en adelante tendrían miles de pruebas mas que superar y por el momento solo deseaban disfrutar al máximo todo lo que hacían y lo que tenían así que al ver su futuro decidieron en el instante que debían compartir con su familia que aunque no siempre los comprendía y los regañaban y les decían perezosos y demás cosas mas lo querían mucho y les darían una eterna protección así fue como a paso lento seguro y acaramelado mas bien empalagoso llegaron a la entrada del jardín siguieron caminando un poco mas y fueron interceptados por las madres de cada uno de ellos quienes estaban ahora completamente rojos de vergüenza por que lo encontraron así pues bien esta vez no escaparían haciendo algún movimiento con su mano no retrasarían el tiempo para que ellas olvidaran o tampoco borrarían sus memorias pues eso era muy sagrado y se abstuvieron, peor lo que era cierto era que ya no estaban abrazados y acaramelados se hacían bien podría decirse los idiotas mas sus madres los conocían y estaban orgullos de ellos la alegría era lo que reinaba en aquel momento pues mucho sufrimiento había estado rondándolos peor eso no quería decir que todo fuera a ser paz alegría y felicidad como todo no hay luz sin obscuridad y no hay vida sin muerte y tampoco bien sin mal y era algo que entendieron muy bien pero también descubrieron que estrechando sus lazos de amistad mas fácilmente se podrían ayudar y superar cualquier problema ahora solo a fingir que no crecen que siguen pequeños y como quien dice TU NO VISTE NADA! Y se retiraron con grandes sonrisas en el rostro como no las tenían desde hacia alrededor de 12 años

* * *

Hola bien ojala les haya gustado espero sus comentarios soy feliz por por fin haber terminado un fict y n.n bien la vida es bella y mas si dejan reviews 


End file.
